Lily
by Ogog
Summary: Draco, Hermione et Blaise meurent noyés un mystérieux vendredi soir, et ressuscitent affublés d'étranges pouvoirs. UA moldu
1. Prologue

Bon, alors jusqu'ici, j'ai publié quelques prologues de projets que j'aimerais continuer voire terminer. Là, on entre sur un autre type de prologue. Le prologue du projet qui me tient énormément à cœur. Dans le genre, ce projet est mon enfant, mon bébé, j'en ai accouché par césarienne de ce projet, j'ai une cicatrice à cause de projet, je change les couches de ce projet. Je l'aime. Vraiment. Beaucoup.

Il y en a un deuxième dans le même genre, mais qui arrivera pas tout de suite. Mais c'est une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis 1846, alors avouez que ça fait longtemps quand même.

Ce prologue est quand même plutôt long, donc accrochez-vous. Pour ce prologue plus que pour les autres, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des retours, même si c'est négatif, donc hésitez pas, vraiment.

Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue – Au commencement**

–Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Quand un enfant comme lui ne dort pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, il se renferme encore plus sur lui-même. J'ai bien essayé de convaincre le chef de lui donner quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir, mais c'est interdit. Honnêtement, Miss Delacour, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Gabrielle observa quelques instants son interlocutrice. C'était une interne en pédiatrie, d'origine indienne, certainement. Marla. C'est du moins ce que l'on pouvait conclure de son léger accent oriental, et de sa peau foncée. Une femme brillante et douce qui avait trouvé sa vocation dans la pédiatrie. Elle semblait préoccupée par ce cas. On avait pourtant bien dit aux internes qu'il était important pour leur bien-être de ne pas trop s'investir auprès d'un seul patient. Particulièrement ceux à qui on ne prête plus qu'une toute petite chance de survie. Si un médecin s'attachait à tous ses patients pour les voir mourir par la suite, il deviendrait fou à lier. De plus, c'était égoïste pour les autres patients. Mais on apprend toujours de ses erreurs. Des cas auxquels on ne peut rien. Des cas confrontés de trop près à la mort, et qui n'en réchapperaient pas. Celui de Gabrielle, pendant son internat, s'appelait Janis Garett. Une enfant de sept ans en phase terminale de la mucoviscidose. Elle avait vu cette petite fille dépérir peu à peu, et perdre son innocence au profit d'une morosité lui volant son âme d'enfant, jusqu'à poser l'ultime question : Est-ce que ça fait mal, la mort ?

Gabrielle avait suffoqué. Pendant des jours, à vrai dire. La pédiatrie n'était pas pour elle. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour être directement confrontée à la mort de nombreux enfants. C'était sa sœur, la forte. Pas elle. Le virage n'avait cependant pas été trop grand : De la pédiatrie, elle était passée à la pédopsychiatrie. _Au moins, ils ne meurent pas_.

Elle posa les yeux sur le dossier. Ce nom, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle voyait tous les jours son père, qui travaillait trop, et sa mère, qui s'en voulait trop. C'était ridicule. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de son fils. Rien à voir. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire d'autre, à part qu'elle n'y était pour rien ? Les parents choisissent de croire ce qu'ils veulent croire, qu'importe s'ils se font du mal à eux-mêmes.

–Très bien. Je vais prendre le relais. Le petit Thompson, dans la chambre 42 demande à vous voir. Il vous adore... glissa Gabrielle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en envoyant un clin d'œil à son interlocutrice.

–Il adore m'embêter, oui, plaisanta l'interne, une petite peluche rose pâle dépassant de la poche de sa blouse.

Gabrielle se détourna, mais prit tout de même le temps de répondre à Marla en marchant à l'opposé.

–Que voulez-vous... il a un petit faible pour vous...

Elle entendit clairement un rire mélodieux lui répondre tandis qu'elle prenait à droite au bout du couloir. Les murs étaient colorés, l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste étant parti du principe que le service de pédiatrie se devait d'être plus accueillant encore que les autres services du bâtiment. Ça n'avait rien de stupide, et Gabrielle se plaisait à observer les petites mains que des enfants avaient peint en trempant doigts et paumes dans la peinture, puis en les déposant contre le mur.

Elle arriva enfin devant la bonne porte. Le service, bien que toujours en pédiatrie, n'était plus consacré aux enfants en soins intensifs, mais à ceux atteints de troubles mentaux. Certains, pourtant jeunes, étaient déjà atteints de schizophrénie, et on tentait alors de calmer leurs pulsions dès l'enfance. D'autres avaient été traumatisés à un moment donné de leur vie et s'étaient tout bonnement refermés sur eux-mêmes pour ne plus rien laisser entrer dans leur petit monde. Et ça n'était que deux exemples parmi des dizaines de cas.

Elle frappa à la porte, tout en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Au bout des dix secondes conventionnelles pour que le patient ne se mette pas à hurler, elle finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire sur son visage quand elle vit le petit garçon tranquillement assis sur son lit, un cahier dans une main, un crayon dans l'autre. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à avoir la peinture bleue mise à disposition pendant les ateliers artistiques proposés par l'établissement, et s'en était mis plein les cheveux par la même occasion. Les rayons du soleil venaient délicatement se poser sur son visage qui paraissait concentré sur la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

–Bonjour Teddy.

Le petit Teddy ne la regarda même pas. Il était encore dans son monde. Un monde qu'il s'était créé de toute pièce dès son plus jeune âge, le bâtissant autour des chambres blanches d'hôpitaux dans lesquelles il avait vécu la quasi totalité de son existence, mais également autour des passages quotidiens de ses infirmières, de sa pédiatre, de sa pédopsychiatre, et de la cardio-chirurgienne qui venait lui rendre visite si régulièrement, leur donnant un rôle primordial dans la grande pièce de théâtre fantaisiste qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Une pièce dans laquelle ses parents étaient un roi et une reine, dans laquelle il était le prince devant tuer le dragon. Une pièce sur laquelle les rideaux ne devaient jamais se fermer. A quoi bon prendre conscience de ces murs blancs ? A quoi bon comprendre que cette longue cicatrice longiligne sur son petit torse n'était pas le fait d'un dragon plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, mais bien d'une maladie cardiaque le suivant comme un boulet accroché à sa cheville depuis sa naissance, et nécessitant opération sur opération ?

Et pourtant, quelque part, Gabrielle était persuadée que Teddy Lupin l'écoutait, écoutait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Dans les moments où ses pensées étaient les plus sombres, elle était même sûre qu'il était le seul enfant de ce service à le faire.

–C'est les infirmières qui vont être contentes, quand elles vont encore te retrouver avec de la peinture dans les cheveux.

En faisant attention à ne surtout pas le toucher, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ne pas le toucher était une règle, au même titre que ces dix secondes qu'ils devaient tous attendre avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il était le metteur en scène de cette pièce de théâtre, ainsi que son personnage principal. Or, tout geste non dicté par le metteur en scène mettait en péril toute la pièce. Il était celui qui instaurait le contact. Il était celui qui décidait si oui, ou non, un personnage devait entrer en scène.

Elle le couva d'un œil maternel, puis vint poser son dossier sur la table de chevet du petit garçon. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ce dossier depuis longtemps, maintenant. Et puis Teddy était un cas à part, quoi qu'on en dise.

–Tu devrais prendre du rose, la prochaine fois. Tu ressemblerais à ta maman.

Elle n'eut pour seule et unique réponse que le bruit du crayon de Teddy qui grattait frénétiquement sur son cahier.

–Je suis allée voir ma nièce, hier. Victoire. Tu sais, celle qui vient jouer avec toi, parfois. Elle dit que tu lui manques. Elle viendra bientôt te voir...

Cette fois, le rythme de crayon ralentit. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle comprenait que Teddy l'écoutait. Une simple baisse de rythme, mais qui voulait tout dire.

 _Victoire, la princesse qu'il faut sauver du dragon_.

– … mais il faut que tu dormes, Teddy. C'est bien, tu as recommencé à manger. Les infirmières me l'ont dit. Mais tu sais, dormir, c'est très important aussi.

Il cessa tout bonnement d'écrire sur son cahier, et se désintéressa de ce dernier, ainsi que de sa pédopsychiatre. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la boîte de jouets que sa mère mettait un point d'honneur à garnir un peu plus à chacune de ses nouvelles visites. Il y saisit une petite voiture, et la fit rouler le long de sa cuisse, alors assis en tailleur sur le sol.

Gabrielle posa un regard bienveillant sur le petit, et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur le cahier fermé que l'enfant avait laissé derrière lui.

–Je peux regarder, Teddy ?

Le manque de réponse en était finalement une positive, et Gabrielle posa ses doigts sur la couverture. Au marqueur, une infirmière avait pris le temps d'écrire le nom du petit garçon, de peur qu'un autre ne le lui prenne, et que la crise n'en soit que bien plus forte.

Elle ouvrit la première page, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

–Qu'est-ce que...

La phrase resta étouffée dans sa gorge. Sous ses yeux, les lignes du cahier étaient occupées de centaines de chiffres. Elle tourna les pages. Lentement d'abord, puis ses gestes se firent plus tremblants, plus frénétiques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive finalement à la dernière page du cahier, et que son cœur fasse un bond dans sa poitrine.

Sur la face cartonnée du cahier, le visage de Gabrielle était dessiné avec une précision hors du commun, précision qu'un enfant de cinq ans ne _pouvait_ pas avoir. Autour de son cou, un serpent était enroulé, la gueule ouverte, les yeux rouges, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment se jeter sur n'importe qui regardait ce dessin. Derrière son visage, il y avait trois silhouettes indistinctes, car trop petites. L'une semblait être féminine, elle n'aurait su dire quoi que ce soit sur les deux autres. Et tout en haut de la page, deux grandes ailes entièrement noires surplombaient le tout.

Elle releva précipitamment les yeux de son dessin, et ferma brusquement le cahier, son cœur battant trop vite à son goût. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme, pour ne pas alerter le petit quant à un éventuel état de panique de son médecin.

–Teddy ? Teddy, ça ne te dérange pas si je prends ton cahier ? Il est plein de toute manière. Je demanderai à une infirmière de t'en emmener un autre...

Le petit ne répondit pas, ne se retourna pas, continua de faire rouler sa petite voiture sur sa cuisse, dos à la pédopsychiatre. Elle était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle était troublée. Pire, elle était certaine qu'il savait _pourquoi_ elle l'était.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce d'un bon pas, chamboulée. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, elle ouvrit à nouveau le cahier et crut défaillir. Elle n'avait pas vu les chiffres griffonnés sous le dessin quelques instants plus tôt, comme s'ils venaient tout juste d'apparaître.

Ils y étaient. Ils devaient forcément y être quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout ça était trop gros. Trop étrange.

Une simple suite de chiffre, trop banale, comparée au reste du dessin, pour être remarquée.

 _38534277212_

* * *

–Putain, t'es qui toi ?

Elle ne l'entendrait pas, il le savait. Il l'avait à peine murmuré, les sourcils froncés face au peu de lumière qui parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses pupilles. Une sorte de grognement étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il poussait sur ses muscles pour se lever, auparavant allongé sur le ventre dans son lit très – peut-être trop douillet. Quand il parvint enfin à se mettre en position assise sur le bord de son lit king size, il resta deux, voire trois minutes immobile, les bras ballants, et les yeux rivés sur le mur du fond de sa chambre, tentant au mieux d'oublier son mal de tête. Mal de tête qui ne le mettrait de toute façon pas de mauvaise humeur, l'habitude ayant pris le pas sur une douleur trop lancinante. Le rituel matinal.

Après s'être étiré avec son manque de grâce habituel, il se leva, et donna un coup de pied dans la masse informe couchée à ses pieds, et recouverte d'une couverture. Ladite masse lui répondit par un grognement animal avant de replonger dans son mutisme ensommeillé.

Il contourna l'obstacle, et poussa un nouveau juron quand son pied frappa un cadavre de bouteille d'un whisky premier prix déniché à la va-vite dans une supérette 24/7 de Chinatown, cadavre qui vint s'échouer, quelques secondes plus tard, sous le lit du propriétaire des lieux, allant rejoindre tous ses colocataires. Il finit par rejoindre son but – les rideaux, pourtant situés à à peine trois mètres de son lit. C'est l'habituel ciel gris du mois de septembre à Washington qui vint dire bonjour à Zabini, ce matin-là, ne manquant pas de l'éblouir, et de le faire jurer une énième fois.

Il marcha prudemment pour ne pas se cogner dans une nouvelle bouteille jusqu'à sa table de chevet où il revêtit de suite sa si chérie montre, avant de redonner un coup de pied dans la masse à ses pieds.

Cette fois, la couverture se retira avec violence, et laissa apparaître deux yeux d'un gris orageux qui ne manquèrent pas de foudroyer Blaise du regard.

–Bouge, il est dix heures et quart.

Draco se redressa doucement mais totalement, et se frotta le visage d'une main fatiguée, qui vint bientôt couvrir sa bouche pour camoufler un bâillement. Quand il se leva enfin, alors que Blaise se grattait non sans grâce la fesse droite, il ne put que remarquer la présence indésirable dans la pièce. Couchée dans le lit de Blaise, une blonde dormait tranquillement, ne se retenant pas, bien sûr, de baver sur l'oreiller de son « hôte ».

–C'est qui elle ? demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque se mêlant parfaitement à son habituel ton cassant du matin.

–J'ai une tête à savoir qui c'est ? lui répondit son meilleur ami, sur le même ton.

–Elle est moche.

C'était court, concis. Bien loin des longues tirades humiliantes dans lesquelles excellait le blond lorsqu'il finissait pas se débarrasser des dernières bribes d'un sommeil abrutissant.

Blaise pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir juger par lui-même. Et en effet, si ses traits étaient somme toute assez fins, son nez, lui, dépareillait totalement avec le reste de son visage. De plus, son maquillage ayant coulé durant la nuit ne lui rendait pas justice. Loin de là. Tout de même vexé dans son ego, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

–C'est toi qui as voulu faire ce pari débile. J'ai du faire avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers son écran plasma et attrapa la guitare de son jeu Guitar Hero, puis entreprit de la réveiller en la gratifiant de quelques légers coups sur le flanc.

Quand ses paupières cessèrent enfin de papillonner et qu'elle découvrit l'auteur de son réveil, elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire de poindre sur son visage, se confrontant à un mur de la part de Blaise, tandis que Draco avait placé son centre d'attention sur le ciel gris de la ville, bien plus intéressant que ce qui se trouvait dans ce lit. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, et s'il fut une époque où il y prenait un plaisir sadique, il avait fini par se lasser.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Blaise la devança, lui offrant son plus beau regard noir.

–Écoute _ma jolie_. On va sortir prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu vas gentiment te rhabiller, et quand on reviendra dans cette chambre, POUF ! il fit un grand geste circulaire avec ses bras, et feint un sourire émerveillé, toi, tu seras plus là. Tu vas t'en sortir ?

Trop choquée par le changement total de comportement de Blaise, elle ne réagit pas, et au moment où elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à cette attitude exécrable, la porte de la chambre claqua sur les deux jeunes hommes. Mais c'était avec Blaise Zabini qu'elle avait passé la nuit. Pas avec le prince charmant. Elle s'était laissée séduire en connaissance de cause, elle le payait maintenant. _Pauvre fille._

La salle à manger était luxueuse, tout comme le reste de l'immense triplex, d'ailleurs. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet blanc qui donnait sa luminosité à la pièce ainsi que son caractère épuré. Le reste de l'endroit était principalement constitué de bois, de verre et de plantes, pour une atmosphère naturelle. Seul le mur du fond de la pièce venait briser cet aspect, entièrement constitué de briques, et sur lequel avaient été placés les meubles de cuisine de Mrs Zabini. Bien qu'à proprement parler, Mrs Zabini ne faisait jamais elle-même la cuisine. D'une, parce qu'elle avait son propre cuisinier, et de deux, parce qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais dans cet appartement, aussi grand soit-il, et pourtant décoré par ses propres soins.

Au milieu de la pièce, une table dont la structure était en bois blanc trônait fièrement, s'ajoutant au reste du décor clair de la pièce. Sur cette table, une jeune femme avait posé son bol de café, et foudroyaient du regard les deux amis à demi nus qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

–Pas en cours ? demanda Blaise, simplement, ne se formalisant pas de ce regard noir.

La jeune fille avait le même teint métis que celui de Blaise. Les mêmes yeux, aussi, à première vue marrons, mais qui prenaient, à la lumière, une teinte entre leur marron d'origine et un rouge sang hypnotisant. Il fallait pourtant être proche pour remarquer un détail comme celui-là. Mais là n'étaient pas leurs seules similitudes. Ils avaient le même visage ovale, comme celui de Mrs Zabini, le même rire aérien sans retenue, le même sourire éclatant. Mais également les mêmes sautes d'humeur plus que surprenantes, la même fougue dans leurs colères, les mêmes regards glaçants. Et par dessus tout, le même dévouement pour leurs plus proches amis.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, alors que déjà les deux autres se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Quand ils en revinrent – avec un cappuccino pour Zabini, et un bol de thé pour Malfoy, ils s'assirent face à elle, et ne se confrontèrent encore une fois qu'à un véritable bloc de glace.

–T'as tes règles ? lâcha Draco, toujours dans la brume.

Si son regard avait pu tuer, Draco serait à cet instant précis un homme mort. Plus que mort même. Mort, puis ressuscité, puis mort à nouveau. Et son cadavre aurait sans aucun doute été brûlé.

–Ou alors t'es enceinte... lâcha Blaise, pour soutenir son ami.

Il n'y eut aucune concertation, aucun regard. Pourtant, la seconde qui suivait, les voix des deux hommes retentirent en concert dans ce qui n'était pour eux qu'une petite taquinerie.

–Je plains le gosse.

Elle lâcha sa tartine d'un coup sec, et celle-ci se noya presque aussitôt dans le bol de café qui l'avait accueilli. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle sembla vouloir se calmer, les ongles de ses longs doigts fins venant frapper les uns après les autres la table en bois, dans un geste nerveux. Elle passa son autre main dans sa crinière bouclée dont les plus longs cheveux venaient reposer sur ses épaules, main qui vint finalement se poser sur sa nuque. Ses dents s'attelèrent finalement à mordre ses propres lèvres pleines, comme cherchant à former une barrière aux mots accusateurs qu'elle se retenait tant bien que mal de jeter aux visages des hommes qui lui faisaient face. Et puis elle releva les yeux sur eux, et la colère sourde qu'elle avait essayé de réprimer se fit plus forte à leur vue, et elle ne tenta plus de retenir son énervement.

–Écoute-moi bien, espèce de petit con... siffla-t-elle à l'intention de son frère qui esquissa dans la seconde un sourire amusé, tu peux baiser qui tu veux, quand tu veux, où tu veux, je m'en carre complètement. Mais la prochaine fois, ne prend pas une espèce de truie qui gueule comme si elle se faisait égorger.

Le ton était tranchant, les mots choisis violents, désobligeants et exagérés. Elle était _vraiment_ en colère.

Le sourire de Blaise vacilla, tandis que celui de Malfoy s'agrandissait. Elle continua sans y faire attention.

–S'il n'y avait que ça, j'ai envie de dire, l'affaire était réglée en cinq minutes !

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Cinq minutes ? Cinq minutes ?! C'était vexant. Et le ricanement de Draco à côté de lui ne fit que le vexer un peu plus.

–Mais combien de fois ? Cinq fois dans la nuit ? T'es sérieux, Blaise ? Avec la moche qu'est sûrement en train de chialer dans ta chambre, parce que t'es qu'un connard égoïste sans la moindre once d'empathie ?

Comment est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle était moche, déjà ? Comme si sa sœur lisait dans ses pensées, elle répondit à la question.

–Elle a jugé bon de se balader à poil complètement saoule en vantant tes mérites de, je cite : _expert en ramonage_ , à des plantes. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a fait ce que je ne veux plus jamais revivre de la part de n'importe laquelle de tes conquêtes... Elle m'a roulé la pire pelle de toute ma vie. Elle m'a pratiquement léché le visage. Alors crois-moi, je l'ai vu de près. De très près, même.

Draco était hilare, cette fois, tandis que le visage de Blaise, lui, était totalement défait. Elle reporta alors son regard ainsi que ses humeurs destructrices sur le blond.

–Et toi...

Son rire se transforma en un simple sourire amusé, tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil dans l'attente de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher.

–Que tu viennes dans ma chambre, c'est une chose.

Alors qu'il se faisait déjà foudroyer du regard par la fille Zabini, son sourire devint plus narquois encore lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Blaise le foudroyer à son tour, à la simple pensée de ce qu'aurait pu faire Malfoy avec sa sœur.

–Pas de problème, je comprends que la truie t'ait dérangé. Encore que, trois étages dans ce putain d'appartement, et il a fallu que tu viennes dans ma chambre. Soit, je respecte. Mais la prochaine fois, Malfoy, évite de te jeter dans le lit alors que je suis dedans. J'ai pas pu respirer pendant au moins une minute. Et si j'étais morte d'asphyxie, hein ? Ah oui, c'est clair, t'aurais eu l'air malin !

Elle poussa un énième juron et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'étage des chambres des deux jeunes Zabini, abandonnant derrière elle son petit-déjeuner, et ne laissant le temps à aucun des deux jeunes hommes de se justifier. Ou de faire dans le sarcasme.

–Lisa... prononça Blaise, d'un ton faussement suppliant, sûrement dans l'optique de se faire pardonner sans avoir à y mettre trop d'efforts.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint que les injures de ladite Lisa à sa propre encontre, s'insultant elle-même de ne pas s'être fait violence pour dormir dans n'importe quelle autre pièce de l'appartement quitte à dormir à même le sol, ce qui, à coup sûr l'aurait empêcher de ne dormir en tout et pour tout que trois heures – encore que, dormir à même le sol, non bien sûr que non, elle ne se serait jamais endormie à même le sol, parce que merde, elle n'était pas ce crétin d'arrogant de blondasse de mes deux – Trois heures qui pouvaient amplement suffire à Blaise ou Draco, mais qui étaient loin de la contenter, elle.

Malfoy eut un petit rire amusé, tandis qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur le visage de Zabini.

–Elle exagère toujours beaucoup trop les faits quand elle est énervée, lâcha Blaise.

* * *

L'institut Poudlard était sans aucun doute unique en son genre dans le monde entier. Localisé dans la périphérie extrêmement cotée de Washington, il comprenait en tout et pour tout deux cents hectares de terres, soit deux kilomètres carrés pour contenir la totalité de ses bâtiments.

Accueillant les surdoués de tout le pays, et même les étudiants internationaux, cette école, dont le cursus était de sept années, comprenait un système unique : le système des maisons. Quatre maisons différentes, selon les spécialités des différents étudiants triés sur le volet.

Ainsi donc, la maison la plus demandée était sans aucun doute la maison des Poufsouffles, également appelés _les Généraux_. Comme ce deuxième nom l'indique, cette maison était composée d'étudiants se débrouillant à merveille dans tous les domaines enseignés dans une école normale. Seulement, leur niveau était autrement plus élevé : Le minimum requis de langues maîtrisées, par exemple, était de quatre. Les élèves de cette maison avaient un niveau de mathématique équivalant à celui d'un élève de fac dès leur quatrième année, et on considère, à ce jour, qu'un élève ayant bouclé cinq années de sciences à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle avait le niveau nécessaire pour entrer sans problème dans une très bonne université de médecine, telle qu'Hopkins, par exemple.

Au contraire, la moins demandée, car la plus difficile à intégrer, était celle des Serdaigles, surnommés _les Geeks_ par les autres élèves, affectueusement ou hostilement, au choix. Cette maison comprenait les génies de la robotique, de l'informatique et de la domotique. Ces élèves étaient de véritables innovateurs en leurs genres, pour la simple et très bonne raison que tout ce qu'ils voyaient était en tout et pour tout une série d'algorithmes, pour la plupart. Tous les inventeurs américains depuis le début du XVIIe siècle étaient passés par la case Serdaigle. Certains en y étant élèves, d'autres en y étant professeurs. Une chose était sûre : Cette école avait, depuis sa création quatre siècles plus tôt par quatre prêtres ayant donné leurs noms aux différentes maisons de l'institut, laissé une empreinte indélébile sur l'évolution de l'homme.

La troisième maison était celle des Gryffondors, également _les Sportifs_. Elle contenait les futurs plus grands sportifs du monde entier, et offrait une possibilité de formation dans soixante-treize sports différents. Cent soixante-douze médailles d'or obtenues aux Jeux Olympiques au cours du siècle dernier l'avaient été par d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard, et plus particulièrement de Gryffondor. Un sportif de Gryffondor était accepté partout et par tout le monde : Des plus grands clubs de football américains aux plus grands ballets de danse classique du monde, des plus grands entraîneurs de boxe à ceux de plongeons de haut vol.

Enfin, la toute dernière maison était celle des Serpentards, surnommés par tous _les Artistes_. Comme pour les sportifs, les domaines étaient très étendus. Réalisation, dessin, peinture, écriture aussi bien journalistique que fictive, musique, sculpture, mode, comédie, et bien d'autres domaines encore. C'est très souvent de cette maison que sortaient les futures stars, parfois éphémères, ou parfois adulées pour le restant de leurs jours. On considérait alors que 41% des diplômés de Serpentards finissaient au moins une fois en première page d'un magazine, quel qu'il soit, reconnu pour son talent, ou même par sa place importante dans la jet-set américaine et mondiale.

Si, selon ses talents, un élève était placé dans telle ou telle maison, il lui était également possible de suivre un cursus croisé, bien que l'élève revendiquerait toujours son appartenance à sa maison principale, par pure fierté. Si un élève de Gryffondor était, par exemple, un as du baseball, mais parlait également quatre langues, il lui était possible de choisir de participer à certains cours des Poufsouffles, la politique de Poudlard étant avant tout de faire de leurs élèves les meilleurs en leur domaine, tout en leur offrant le plus de savoir possible en parallèle.

Certains cas pouvaient également porter à confusion. La danse avait notamment créé la polémique pendant de longues décennies. Il est possible de considérer la danse autant comme un sport que comme un art. C'est l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école qui sut régler le problème. La réponse était pourtant simple : offrir à l'élève ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Prenons le cas d'une danseuse de Gryffondor : Hermione Granger. Là où elle débordait d'émotions quand elle dansait, il restait cependant quelques failles techniques, à renforcer dans un milieu purement sportif tel que Gryffondor. Au contraire, Daphné Greengrass, danseuse à Serpentard, avait une technique meilleure que sa professeur de danse, pourtant autrefois danseuse vedette du Ballet de Paris. Seulement voilà : le manque d'émotion certain dans ses mouvements laissait indifférent n'importe qui pourtant très émotif à la base. Pour cela, elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard, le milieu de l'Art et de l'émotion. Mais paradoxalement, la maison dans laquelle les élèves laissaient le moins paraître leurs sentiments.

C'était sûrement ici que résidait la seule faille de Poudlard, au fond.

* * *

Draco et Blaise marchaient tranquillement en direction du bâtiment général, bâtiment où les cours que toutes les maisons partageaient étaient dispensés. Parmi eux, l'anglais, l'histoire géographie, les premières notions de droit et d'économie, ainsi que l'éducation civique, parce que le patriotisme, c'est cool.

Il était 10:58, et leur dernier cours de la matinée – anglais, démarrait d'ici à peu près cinq minutes.

Les cours avaient repris depuis trois jours exactement, et le fait qu'ils ne loupent que trois heures de cours après seulement trois jours était déjà un exploit, en soi. Il leur faudrait certainement trois semaines pour réussir à récupérer un rythme à peu près décent, qui pourrait leur permettre d'arriver à l'heure en cours, rythme qu'ils avaient perdu pendant leurs vacances d'été.

Une fille sortit du bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, laissant derrière elle une immense façade de briques rouges, alors que l'aiguille de l'imposante horloge trônant au dessus de la porte se décalait délicatement vers la cinquante-neuvième minute. Elle tenait contre son oreille son téléphone portable et hurlait quelque chose que ni Draco ni Blaise ne comprit. Du portugais.

Quand elle raccrocha enfin, et que Blaise, ayant trouvé sa nouvelle proie, lui offrit son plus beau sourire, elle lui envoya un regard noir qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

Blaise parlait couramment l'anglais et l'italien, et ce depuis sa naissance. Quelques notions assez solides d'espagnol lui permettaient de comprendre et d'être compris. Il n'était donc pas un génie des langues comme pouvait l'être sa sœur, par exemple. Mais après presque dix-huit ans à entendre sa jumelle interagir en six langues différentes avec des amies venues de toutes les régions du monde, il avait développé une oreille en ce qui concernait les accents, et ce, même quand la conversation se déroulait dans une langue qui lui était étrangère. Aucun accent, aussi infime soit-il, ne lui échappait.

C'est en partie ce qui lui permit de remarquer que transparaissait du portugais dans lequel s'exprimait la jeune femme, à peine audible, un léger accent russe.

Elle n'accorda pas plus de considération aux deux hommes, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le bâtiment des Poufsouffles.

–C'est qui ? demanda Blaise, en la suivant du regard.

–Ravi d'apprendre que ta queue a plus d'importance à tes yeux que les fréquentations de ta sœur. répondit Draco, dont le choix des mots trahissait l'exaspération, sans que son visage n'en fasse de même pour autant.

L'autre lui jeta un regard blasé.

–Tu connais pas l'inconvénient d'avoir une sœur à Poufsouffle. Que des amies étrangères avec des noms imprononçables. Je sais bien qu'elles traînent ensemble, j'ai juste pas retenu son nom. Et vu le potentiel aphrodisiaque qu'elle a quand elle est en colère, j'aurais peut-être du le faire...

Blaise continuait de l'observer, alors que sa silhouette disparaîtrait d'ici quelques secondes, quand elle entrerait dans le bâtiment par le biais d'une porte coulissante en verre encastrée dans un mur couvert de lierre.

–Et puis elles doivent pas être si proches que ça. Je l'ai jamais vue à la maison.

Draco, plus amusé qu'irrité par le comportement de Blaise, reprit sa marche, mains dans les poches, en direction du bâtiment dont la cloche sonnait la fin du troisième cours de la matinée. Il lui donna tout de même sa réponse.

–Dores Korianov.

Blaise arrêta d'observer le nouvel objet de ses convoitises et se mit à trottiner dans le but de rattraper Draco. Son nom lui donnait raison, étant clairement d'origine russe, ou du moins est-européenne.

–Ça sonne russe... exprima-t-il à haute voix, ne se formalisant pas du regard de Malfoy qui semblait le remercier sarcastiquement de lui dévoiler ce qui était évident.

–De ce que je sais, sa mère est brésilienne, son père russe.

Blaise hocha tranquillement la tête en signe de compréhension, tout en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était fréquent, à Poufsouffle. Cette maison était celle qui accueillait le plus d'étudiants étrangers, bien que suivie de près par Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Et bien souvent, faire la connaissance d'un étudiant de Poufsouffle, c'était faire la connaissance du fruit de l'union de deux personnes nées à deux endroits opposés du globe terrestre. Une des amies les plus proches de sa sœur était germano-japonaise, et portait l'un des noms les plus impossibles à retenir qu'il ait entendu de toute sa vie.

Amie qui avait eu la chance ou la malchance, selon le point de vue, de sortir l'espace de quelques semaines avec Draco Malfoy. Et elle avait le mérite d'être la seule de ses « conquêtes » passées avec qui il était resté en bons termes, et en qui il voyait un intérêt certain, et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, beaucoup de qualités.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall d'entrée, Blaise se fit la réflexion que Draco avait quand même une fâcheuse tendance à sortir avec les membres du cercle d'amies de sa sœur, et il s'était toujours fait la promesse de ne pas ramasser les miettes du blond. Il tenta au mieux de se remémorer l'historique des conquêtes de Malfoy, mais il avait déjà du mal à se rappeler de son propre historique, alors comment était-il censé se rappeler la présence d'une certaine Dores Korianov dans le tableau de chasse de son meilleur ami ?

–Il s'est jamais rien passé. T'as le champ libre, lâcha Draco, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra entra avec son dynamisme habituel dans la salle de classe, et posa violemment son sac sur la table qui lui servait de bureau, dans le but de faire taire l'assistance. Ce qui ne loupa pas, comme d'ordinaire.

Elle darda l'assemblé d'un regard sévère, puis posa ses yeux sur le premier fautif.

Draco Malfoy était assis à l'avant-dernier rang, juste à côté de Pansy, et derrière Théodore. Qui, l'un et l'autre dormaient profondément, sans que ça ne semble gêner Aurora. L'habitude couplée de l'abandon, sans doute. Il haussa un sourcil face au regard soutenu de sa professeur, ne songeant pas une seule seconde à baisser les yeux.

–Mr Malfoy, vous vous êtes finalement décidé à venir en cours ? demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

–Apparemment, répondit simplement Draco, d'un ton neutre. Mais la professeur ne sut dire, en revanche, si ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard était de l'amusement ou du mépris.

Un regard qui ne fonctionnait de toute façon pas sur Mrs Sinistra. Il semblait que cette femme fût immunisée face aux élèves les plus charismatiques de l'école.

Elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Blaise, assis au dernier rang. Lui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les pieds sur la chaise de sa sœur (absente, puisqu'elle avait préféré prendre le bus plutôt que de se « traîner les deux pires boulets de monde dès le réveil ».), son sac toujours fermé sur sa table. La posture désinvolte de celui qui n'a pas l'intention de travailler et qui le revendique.

–Mr Zabini, c'est un honneur... dit-elle, sur le même ton sec, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, comme si toutes les femmes, en ce jour, s'étaient passées le mot pour envoyer oculairement chier le jeune Zabini.

–Mais non, Madame. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous revoir à nouveau, lança Blaise,

un sourire séducteur plaqué sur le visage. La professeure leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que, oh non, Mr Zabini n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu _la chance_ de le voir.

–Votre sœur va-t-elle aussi nous gratifier de sa présence ? demanda Aurora, s'informant plus que ne réprimandant ; Lisa Zabini était infiniment plus ponctuelle que son frère jumeau.

–Probablement pas, elle a ses règles.

Une partie de la classe ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, non pas pour la phrase que venait de prononcer Zabini, mais pour la joute verbale qui s'annonçait entre les jumeaux dès que Lisa arriverait, tandis que Mrs Sinistra soupirait d'affligement. Blaise reprit cependant.

–Enfin, vous connaissez, les problèmes féminins, tout ça...

–Je vois... souffla la professeur en sortant le texte de Shakespeare qu'ils étudiaient depuis trois jours. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis, et laissa apparaître la deuxième Zabini, sous une marée de ricanements. Ricanements toujours purement anticipatifs.

–Entrez, entrez... souffla la professeure, d'ores et déjà fatiguée par sa journée, observant d'un œil morne le reste de la classe qui attendait, telles des charognes à l'affût d'un cadavre, la confrontation qui allait, qui devait inévitablement avoir lieu entre les Zabini.

Sous les rires de toute la classe, Lisa envoya un nouveau regard noir à son frère.

–Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, encore ? demanda-t-elle froidement, un air désabusé sur le visage.

–Moi ? demanda innocemment Blaise en posant ses mains sur son torse pour appuyer ses dires, mais j'ai rien dit du tout...

–Il a dit que t'avais tes règles ! cria Dean Thomas, pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu, alors que son voisin de classe, Seamus Finnigan, hochait vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

–Que d'humour en toi, Blaise. Tiens, Maman a appelé. Elle t'a pris un rendez-vous chez l'urologue, tu sais pour tes problèmes de...

–Miss Zabini, allez-vous asseoir, je vous pris, coupa Mrs Sinistra, un air sévère pour cacher au mieux un sourire sur le point de naître sur ses lèvres. Toutes ces bêtises avaient fini par la distraire, avec le temps, et elle ne cessait de se flageller mentalement à cause de cela, jugeant qu'il n'était pas approprié pour un professeur d'avoir ce genre de comportement face à une classe, aussi hilare soit cette classe à cet instant précis.

C'est au moment où elle sortait ses affaires de son sac que Blaise lui fit comprendre qu'il lui ferait payer très cher cette humiliation publique.

–Crois-moi, Blaise... Avec la nuit que tu m'as fait passé, j'ai pas fini de t'en faire baver... elle chuchota tout de même, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les paroles de son frère.

Ainsi donc, le cours put enfin, au grand soulagement de la professeur, commencer, au rythme de l'analyse du Sonnet LV de Shakespeare, et dans une atmosphère emplie par le bruit des crayons qui grattaient le papier, par la respiration lourde des élèves qui dormaient dans une position feignant le travail, et les soupirs de ceux qui, sans arriver à dormir, s'ennuyaient assez pour lire pour la cinquantième fois l'étiquette de leurs stylos correcteurs. Ce fut le cas de Draco, entre autres, qui, délaissant une lecture qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, s'était retourné vers Pansy – qui dormait, puis vers Théo, dont la position ne laissait que peu de doute sur l'activité – dormir, puis vers Blaise qui, je vous le donne en mille, dormait aussi.

Il n'avait aucune intention de lire ce sonnet, pour la simple et très bonne raison qu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur, et qu'il s'en était déjà fait sa propre interprétation bien des années plus tôt. Et c'était le cas pour chacun des cent cinquante-quatre sonnets composant le recueil. Il aimait les cours de littérature anglaise, mais il détestait qu'on cherche à lui apprendre ce qu'il savait déjà. C'était une simple perte de temps.

Et puis ce sonnet en particulier, il avait tendance à laisser une pointe d'amertume dans l'esprit de Draco. Et une boule dans sa gorge, aussi. Et pourtant, le voilà qui, sans baisser une seule fois les yeux sur sa feuille, se surprit à se réciter mentalement ledit sonnet comme un automatisme.

 _C'est dans mes vers que tu vivras : Dans mes yeux, dans leur feu._

C'était sur ces mots que le sonnet se clôturait. Il les connaissait ces mots, pour les avoir relu encore et encore. Depuis l'enfance, il les récitait comme un mantra. Son admiration pour Shakespeare n'avait jamais été feinte, bien qu'il se souvenait avoir voulu apprendre plusieurs de ces sonnets dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention de son père en premier lieu. De l'impressionner même, pourquoi pas ? En vain.

C'était assez ironique, au fond, que parmi cent cinquante-quatre textes, le sonnet étudié soit celui qu'il chérissait à une époque le plus au monde, puis qu'il avait haï, plus tard. De l'amour et de la haine que lui inspirait ce sonnet, il ne restait plus maintenant qu'une profonde lassitude. Il lui renvoyait en pleine tête tout ce qui n'allait pas, n'avait jamais été, et n'irait sûrement jamais.

 _Dans mes yeux, dans leur feu_.

C'était les mots gravés à l'intérieur de l'alliance de son père. A cela près qu'il les avait traduit en latin, un besoin primaire de faire miroiter à son entourage et au monde entier son intelligence hors du commun, le poussant à s'auto-glorifier, et ce jusque dans les moindres infimes détails. Cet homme était le roi du monde. C'était son opinion de lui-même, ce que tout le monde lui avait toujours fait croire. Ou ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru. Difficile de connaître la différence dans une famille aussi étroite d'esprit que la famille Malfoy. Mais était-ce seulement possible de se prendre pour autre chose que le roi du monde quand on était le secrétaire d'État des États-Unis, au fond ?

Draco faisait certes partie de ceux que l'on nommait les Artistes. En fait, pour l'ensemble de Poudlard, il était leur Prince. Mais il ne savait pas réellement si l'influence qu'il avait sur cette maison et sur l'ensemble de Poudlard venait de la haute position de son père, ou bien de lui-même, de son talent. Parce qu'il était talentueux, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait fâcheux que les Malfoy, encore une fois trop repliés sur eux-même, n'aient su différencier un roi d'un simple valet. Qu'il ne soit qu'une copie du père. Un faux roi, un brin médiocre, de ceux que l'on décapite.

Mais Draco, quoi qu'il en soit, avait cette sensibilité propre aux Serpentards. A neuf ans, il lisait les 154 sonnets de Shakespeare, et les comprenait. A treize ans, il les relisait, et en saisissait toutes les subtilités. Ces vers, il les avait aimé, admiré, vénéré. Quand ses doigts et son cerveau avait choisi Mozart pour maître et modèle, son cœur avait choisi Shakespeare. Il méprisait profondément les Poufsouffles, les généraux, la parfaite banalité. Mais il leur enviait bien une chose : avoir la chance de pouvoir lire Dante, Corneille, Goethe, Racine, Cervantès, Plutarque, ou Tchekhov dans leur langue d'origine. Il connaissait la moindre œuvre du maître de la littérature anglaise sur le bout des doigts, il aurait aimé connaître au mieux les maîtres des langues qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Oui, Draco Malfoy avait tout du bon prince des Serpentards, et sa culture, celle dont on parlait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme on parle d'une blague, n'avait en fait rien d'un mythe.

Et Aurora Sinistra, malgré les copies volontairement ratées et bâclées que lui rendait Draco Malfoy, l'avait bien compris.

Mais le premier à l'avoir compris, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Au milieu de milliers de demandes de candidatures, le directeur de Poudlard avait pris le temps d'envoyer une lettre, une seule, invitant un enfant à rejoindre son école. Et cet enfant, c'était Draco Malfoy.

Sûrement était-il dieu plutôt que roi, au fond. Il était assez ironique de remarquer que là où Draco avait été invité, Lucius Malfoy avait été recalé.

Cette simple pensée aurait pu lui tirer un sourire, s'il ne sentait pas l'ennui s'emparer de tout son être petit à petit.

Il regarda l'horloge, et constata à regret que se morfondre ne lui avait fait perdre que cinq petites minutes. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Cet indéchiffrable air neutre toujours en place sur son visage, il entreprit d'observer le reste de la classe se faire royalement chier pour parer à son propre ennui.

Si on supprimait la demi-douzaine d'élèves qui dormaient profondément, il put voir Thomas et Finigann coller une affiche « Je suis un trou du cul » sur le dos de Goyle – endormi, et une autre affiche « J'ai une petite bite » sur celui de Crabbe – endormi lui aussi, tout en ricanant comme deux gamins. Loufoca semblait elle aussi en pleine contemplation de ses camarades de classe, et gardait son habituel air rêveur de chèvre sous acides. Potty et Weaslaid jouaient tranquillement au morpion, en devant supporter, toutes les trente secondes à peu près – Draco avait compté, n'ayant que ça à faire, les regards noirs de celle qui se trouvait devant eux, j'ai nommé Grangie.

 _Foutue Granger._

Il s'affala finalement contre le dossier de sa chaise, et entreprit de compter le nombre de carreaux au plafond, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en tout et pour tout cent soixante-et-onze – neuf sur la largeur, dix-neuf sur la longueur. Il les avait compté trop de fois pour ne pas s'en rappeler.

* * *

–Bien, commença Aurora Sinistra, en claquant ses mains pour signifier le fait que le cours était bientôt terminé, comme vous le savez, le but de cours généraux comme celui-ci, qui mélange les quatre maisons, est bien sûr l'entente inter-maison. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous faire faire par binômes un exposé à me rendre dans trois semaines.

Les protestations commencèrent tout de suite à s'élever dans la classe, protestations que la professeur sut faire taire d'un simple regard.

–Sortez vos agendas, voici le sujet : Dans quelles mesures la littérature anglophone a-t-elle su faire évoluer les mœurs du XVIe siècle à 1914 ?

Une nouvelle vague de soupirs s'éleva dans les rangs, mais cessa d'elle-même, les élèves ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur professeure.

–Voici les binômes : Mr Finnigan, vous serez avec Mr Goyle. Mr Thomas avec Mr Crabbe.

Les deux complices de Gryffondor se jetèrent à l'un et l'autre un regard plein de compassion, alors que les Serpentards, eux, dormaient toujours. Il était certain que Mrs Sinistra n'avait pas composé ces binômes avec l'aide du hasard.

–Miss Weasley, vous serez avec Miss Zabini, Mr Nott avec Miss Chang, Miss Rosier avec Mr Londubat, Mr Weasley avec Miss Parkinson...

–QUOI ?! hurla ladite Miss Parkinson, se réveillant enfin après une heure d'un sommeil profond.

–Un problème ? demanda la professeure, en levant un sourcil, geste qui voulait bien entendu dire _Je vous mets au défi de me répondre_. Oui mais. C'était bien Miss Parkinson qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La plus féline des Serpentards.

–Un peu qu'il y a un problème. Qu'on se le dise, j'ai rien contre les belettes, par contre, contre celle-ci en particulier...

–Si on en est aux comparaisons animales, commença Ron, qui ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ta façon de regarder les gens de haut m'a souvent fait pensé à un pitbull. Manquerait plus que la bave au coin de la bouche...

–Marrant que tu dises ça, suffit que la belette passe entre les dents du Pitbull et... _CRAC_. Plus de belette.

Ils commencèrent une confrontation visuelle qui fatigua un peu plus Aurora.

–Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur mes binômes, ce sera ainsi, et pas autrement. Soit vous vous entendez, et vous obtenez une bonne note, soit vous continuez de vous détester de cette façon on ne peut plus puérile, et ça sera un zéro.

J'en serai pas à mon premier, cracha Ron, désormais de mauvaise humeur.

–C'est vrai qu'on a rarement vu aussi stupide à Poudlard, contra Pansy, pour le simple plaisir de le voir devenir rouge de colère.

–Mr Malfoy avec Miss Lovegood, Miss Abbott avec Mr Pucey, Mr Zabini avec Miss Granger...

Mrs Sinistra, s'attendant à une quelconque remarque dudit Mr Zabini, s'arrêta, mais rien ne vint, ce qui la surprit assez pour la faire écarquiller les yeux.

–Mr Jordan avec Mr Goldstein, Miss Brown avec Mr Davies, Mr Harper avec Miss Bell, Mr Smith avec Mr Potter, Mr Wood avec Mr Flint, et enfin et bien... Miss Patil avec Miss Patil...

–Attendez, là je suis pas d'accord.

Il fallait bien que Blaise ouvre sa bouche à un moment ou à un autre. Sans prendre en considération le regard noir d'Aurora, il commença, à la manière d'un avocat, à plaider en sa propre faveur. Théâtralement, il se leva, et prit un air des plus convaincus.

–Voyez-vous... il est là un fait indéniable. Padma et Parvati Patil sont jumelles. Certes, me direz-vous. Mais elles ne sont pas dans la même maison. Et c'est vrai, je vous l'accorde. Mais dans ce cas, il me semble absolument injuste que moi, Blaise Zabini, de la maison Serpentard, et frère jumeau de Lisa Zabini, de la maison Poufsouffle, ne puisse faire cet exposé avec elle. Qu'on se le dise, je n'ai rien contre Granger. J'aurais même beaucoup plus de chance d'avoir une bonne note avec elle qu'avec ma débile de sœur...

–Débilité assez relative quand on voit le niveau qu'atteint la tienne, cracha sa sœur.

–Tais-toi, je parle. Alors je vous le demande, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne peut-on pas travailler ensemble ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi les Weasley ne peuvent pas travailler ensemble, bien qu'ils ne soient pas jumeaux à proprement parler, et tous les deux dans la même maison ? Voici toutes les incohérences de votre demande, Madame. Et c'est pourquoi vous devriez annuler ce travail, qui, je n'en doute pas, aurait pu nous apporter des éléments culturels importants, mais cependant pas assez face à l'injustice de cette tâche. Ce que vous faites, c'est nous habituer à ce genre d'injustices. Vous faites de nous des adolescents blasés, qui n'ont plus le goût de la bataille. Des adolescents qui ne veulent plus se battre pour leurs droits, et leur liberté. Des adolescents qui deviendront adultes, et ne se battront ni pour leur travail, ni pour leur femme, ni pour leurs enfants, parce qu'on leur aura inculqué l'abandon. Ainsi donc, quand nous serons au chômage, divorcés, coupés de nos enfants, et à la rue, parce que notre femme nous aura pompé tout notre argent à coup de pensions alimentaires, Mrs Sinistra, juste avant de nous coller une balle dans la tête parce que notre dealer d'héroïne se sera fait coffrer par les stups, nous nous dirons ceci : _Tout est de la faute des sœurs Patil_. J'ai terminé, Votre Honneur.

Sur ces mots, il se rassit, et fit comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé malgré les applaudissements et les sifflements approbateurs de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et les ricanements du reste de la classe, recommençant à dessiner un hamburger assez abstrait sur sa feuille de cours, à l'aide d'un crayon quatre couleurs, et de tous les fluos de sa sœur.

–Merci pour ce réquisitoire, Mr Zabini, bien que dénué d'arguments qui tiennent réellement la route.

C'est ce moment que choisit la sonnerie pour retentir. Alors que les chaises commençaient à frotter le sol, et les sacs à se remplir, la voix de Mrs Sinistra résonna au-dessus de tout ce bruit.

–Vous avez le choix du support, et tout binôme qui n'aura pas fait ce travail dans trois semaines écopera d'une sanction, ainsi que d'un zéro. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Oui oui, même à vous, Mr Zabini.

* * *

–Tu manges où ? demanda Blaise en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, à contre-courant d'une grande partie des élèves se dirigeant, eux, vers la Grande Salle.

–Ici. Théo et Pansy restent manger, répondit Draco, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, sous l'œil admiratif de quatre cinquième année.

–Ouais, c'est surtout une excuse pour pas rentrer chez toi, contra Blaise, en gratifiant d'un clin d'œil ce même groupe, qui se mit presque aussitôt à glousser.

–La ferme.

Blaise ricana, quand tant d'autres se seraient juste tu par peur de froisser le Prince.

–Viens à la maison. De toute façon, Pansy mange avec les _Daring_ , et Théo... bah Théo reste Théo, il trouvera bien un groupe de filles à draguer et avec qui manger.

–Ça fait quasiment trois semaines que je squatte chez toi, Blaise.

–Squatter chez moi ou à Poudlard, ça revient un peu au même, sauf que c'est plus fun dans le premier cas.

Draco haussa les épaules, signe qu'il acceptait la proposition, alors qu'au loin, adossée contre la portière passager de la voiture de Blaise, se dessinait la silhouette de sa jumelle.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, elle continua de taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son portable, jusqu'à entendre le bruit de déverrouillage automatique de la voiture de son frère.

–Bouge, c'est moi qui vais devant, lâcha Draco en arrivant face à elle.

–Dans tes rêves.

Si Lisa était la jumelle de Blaise, il semblait pourtant qu'entre eux s'était installé un rapport grand frère-petite sœur, comme si les vingt-deux minutes qui les séparaient étaient en fait plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Blaise, bien que chamailleur avec elle, détestait profondément qu'un homme l'approche, et il s'était installé en lui un devoir de protection envers elle. Il était assez ironique de constater qu'il craignait que les prédateurs affamés qu'étaient les hommes à ses yeux aient le même comportement avec elle que le sien avec chaque femme dont il avait fait sa proie. Au fond, il était sa propre peur. Au contraire, connaissant Draco depuis l'école maternelle, Lisa pouvait aujourd'hui dire que ce même rapport s'était installé entre elle et le blond, mais sans ce besoin de protection. Draco, c'était un peu le grand frère qui, sans vous étouffer, passait son temps à vous embêter. De façon répétitive et très, _très_ fatigante, mais quelque part attachante.

En un sens, si Draco Malfoy, connu dans tout le pays et même dans le monde entier depuis sa naissance, était fils unique, rien n'indiquait pourtant qu'il était seul. Il avait un frère et une sœur, Blaise et Lisa. Ça avait été évident dès leur première rencontre. Ça avait toujours été évident pour tous les gens qui les entouraient, mais il gardait sa fierté, une fierté froide, détachée et arrogante. Une fierté qui le rendait bien souvent aveugle à ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux depuis les premières années de sa vie.

Il suffit à Draco d'amorcer un geste vers la taille de Lisa pour que celle-ci efface son air supérieur de son visage, et ne se replie à l'arrière de la voiture. Le monde avait-il seulement déjà connu plus chatouilleuse que Lisa Zabini ?

–Couillon, elle grommela en s'asseyant à l'arrière, consciente que Draco l'avait entendu.

–Faible, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin en la regardant dans le rétroviseur. Mais c'était bien la jeune Zabini qui se trouvait là, plus susceptible encore que son frère et sa mère réunis.

Bientôt, le moteur ronronna, et la voiture vint sortir du parking de l'école américaine, pour s'enfoncer dans le périphérique de Washington.

–T'as quoi cet après-midi ? demanda Blaise en regardant dans son rétroviseur avant de se mettre à doubler une voiture un peu trop lente à son goût, alors que son estomac faisait ses vocalises depuis plusieurs minutes, déjà.

–Piano, contrebasse, violon.

Zabini acquiesça tout en restant concentré sur la route.

–Tu finis à quelle heure du coup ? continua-t-il.

–16h30, normalement. Mais je dois travailler sur la compo de Pansy, pour le prochain gala.

Encore une fois, l'autre ne fit qu'acquiescer, et Draco se fit la réflexion que Blaise ne lui demandait jamais quels cours il avait, pour la simple et bonne raison que Blaise n'y connaissait absolument rien en musique. Oh, il était bien sûr un grand fan de rap, mais ne se serait jamais risqué à tenter l'aventure. Audacieux, certes, mais pas assez pour avoir le cran de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il pourrait avoir le talent nécessaire pour monter sur scène. Il était infiniment plus à l'aise derrière une caméra ou au dessus d'une planche à dessin.

–Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Draco.

Blaise lui jeta un bref regard blasé avant de reporter ses yeux sur la route.

–Me dis pas que t'as oublié ?

Draco haussa un sourcil. Non, rien ne lui revenait. Blaise soupira devant l'oubli de son meilleur ami.

–Le premier vendredi de l'année, Malfoy ! Tous les internes font le mur pour fêter le début d'année. Les externes aussi. Et cette année, c'est chez Chang.

Effectivement, il se pourrait que Draco ait oublié ce _petit_ détail.

–Tu veux dire que les Chang vont laisser leur fille faire une fête chez eux ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Malfoy connaissait ce genre de familles, pour avoir vécu dans l'une d'entre elles. Psycho-rigides au possible, des parents poussant leurs enfants jusqu'à l'épuisement, leur interdisant tout ce que leurs amis font, les poussant par psychologie inversée à le faire en grande quantité, juste pour pouvoir braver l'interdit.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Blaise.

–Son père part à une sorte de séminaire qui regroupe tous les ambassadeurs chinois du monde, et sa mère a dû partir quatre jours en Californie pour régler toute cette affaire avec ta tante.

Cette fois, l'espace d'une micro-seconde, Malfoy tiqua.

–Je savais pas que Chang représentait Bella...

–C'est parce qu'elle ne le fait pas. C'est ton autre tante, Andro-machin.

–Andromeda ?

–Ouais c'est ça. Je vais l'appeler Andie, ça sera plus simple. Mais t'es pas au courant ?

Draco hocha négativement la tête.

–Je sais que voir sa propre tête en première page d'un magasine people doit faire peur, mais tu devrais sérieusement t'informer, mon pote. T'es plus au courant de rien depuis un moment. Pour faire court, ta tante a fait un scandale à sa maison de production, parce qu'ils l'ont virée soit disant parce qu'elle se fait trop vieille. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont fait une sérieuse erreur. Même Anna Wintour reconnaît qu'avec l'âge, elle devient de plus en plus belle. Ta tante, c'est comme du vin je te dis. Plus les années passent, meilleur c'est. Elle était déjà canon dans sa jeunesse, mais aujourd'hui, je te promets que je donnerai tout pour la sau...

–J'ai compris l'idée, le coupa Draco.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa tante. Elle était cette femme qui, à l'instar de Sirius Black, avait été écartée de la famille Black et dont il recevait quelques nouvelles par bribes une fois tous les deux ans. Il ne saurait dire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en chair et en os. Il se rappelait seulement qu'elle était souriante et bienveillante, et il se souvenait de sa fille, Nymphadora. Une sorte de petite punk prodige du piano et aux cheveux roses, ayant eu la chance de naître avec ce que l'on appelle la « mémoire absolue », la capacité de se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle voyait, lisait, entendait. Poufsouffle n'avait pas connu de meilleur élément en un siècle. Elle, tout comme sa mère, s'en était sortie sans se servir du nom des Black. Aux dernières nouvelles, la punk était devenue une des plus grandes pianistes du monde, mariée à Remus Lupin, un haut gradé de la police de Washington, et se coltinait un gosse mal en point, un brin taré. C'était pas forcément la vie rêvée, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce dont il avait été témoin du côté de sa mère ou de son autre tante.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa, seulement couvert par le bruit du moteur, et la musique dans les écouteurs de Lisa, poussée à son maximum.

–Elle va se défoncer les tympans, commenta le deuxième Zabini.

Peut-être Draco aurait-il répondu à Blaise qu'il n'était pas son père face à cette surprotection dont il faisait preuve envers Lisa Zabini, s'il ne savait pas la susceptibilité dont pouvait faire preuve son meilleur ami à la simple mention du mot « père ». Plus que de la susceptibilité, c'était de l'amertume, de la rancune. Une colère sourde née d'un abandon dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était encore qu'un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère quand son père avait choisi de s'en aller.

Alors Draco se contenta d'observer le paysage urbain qu'offrait le périphérique de Washington.

* * *

La maison des Chang était immense. Le bâtiment était d'ailleurs bien plus proche de ce que l'on pouvait appeler « villa » que « maison ». Ils avaient, à l'intérieur de cette villa, bien plus que ce dont ils avaient réellement besoin. Mais on ne mettait plus en doute depuis longtemps la richesse des Chang. Comment le faire quand l'un était l'ambassadeur chinois aux États-Unis, et l'autre une des avocates les plus renommées d'Amérique ? Personne n'avait jamais douté du fait que Cho Chang serait un grand nom de la prochaine génération américaine, cependant, personne n'avait non plus pensé qu'elle le serait dans la robotique.

Mais Cho Chang, en plus d'être une des meilleures élèves de Serdaigle, ou encore la petite amie du désormais célèbre et diplômé Cédric Diggory, était également connue pour son aptitude à ne pas se prendre au sérieux, et à faire la fête dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Chose très rare chez les Serdaigles. Elle n'avait, jusque là, jamais eu l'occasion de faire une fête chez elle, et l'absence de ses parents en était une très bonne, quand bien même ils ne savaient pas le moins du monde ce qui se passait chez eux dans leur dos.

Draco avait pris soin de ne pas trop s'approcher du bâtiment dans un premier temps, passant discrètement par la porte arrière qui menait directement aux cuisines, celle dont Blaise lui avait révélé l'existence une heure auparavant par message, pour pouvoir échapper aux paparazzi. Paparazzi attendant, devant la demeure des Chang, tels des charognes à l'affût du moindre cliché possibles de stars et futures stars de Poudlard.

Le volume de la musique était assourdissant, et même à l'extérieur, il lui semblait être à l'intérieur du bâtiment. En fin de compte, il entendait déjà la musique plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, depuis l'endroit où il s'était garé, ne trouvant pas de place plus proche. Une grande partie des invités était déjà arrivée. Il poussa sans ménagement un gryffondor sur le point de vomir, et entra de lui-même. Cependant, à peine posa-t-il un pied à l'intérieur qu'une furie aux longs cheveux ébène lui sautait dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient été dans la même école primaire, et qu'ils se soient régulièrement croisés dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis maintenant plus de six ans, Draco n'avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois à Cho Chang dans sa vie. Et ce lors de soirées particulièrement arrosées. C'est dire à quel point ces conversations étaient loin d'être constructives. Et la voilà qui le prenait dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Pas timide pour un sou, la Chang. Il comprit tout de même rapidement que la jeune femme était sérieusement imbibée d'alcool, et sans doute d'autres substances plus ou moins légales.

Il se détacha d'elle alors qu'elle entrait dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et scanna la foule des yeux dans l'espoir d'y trouver un visage familier. Il n'aurait su dire le nombre d'invités présents, rien que dans le salon. Sans compter que l'étage semblait lui aussi occupé, tout comme la cuisine, et le jardin dans lequel se trouvait une immense piscine.

Il aperçut quelques personnes qu'il connaissait, parfois de nom, parfois de loin, mais aucun de ses amis proches. Les Greengrass étaient présentes, au même titre que les Patil, Brown, Thomas et Finnigan, ces derniers étant particulièrement éméchés à seulement – Draco regarda sa montre, 23:14. Il entrevit un grand nombre d'anciens, aussi, dont les jumeaux Weasley, les seuls Weasley qu'il ait un jour estimé, aujourd'hui devenus deux des meilleurs joueurs des Yankees de New York, et de toute la ligue de baseball américaine. Sans doute étaient-ils venus à cette soirée pour faire perdurer le trafic d'explosifs qu'ils avaient mis en place dès leur première année à Poudlard. Au final, une très grande partie des invités étaient soit des anciens, soit des septièmes années. Certains autres invités dérogeaient à la règle, notamment Lovegood, qui, à l'instar de Cho Chang, était une des seules Serdaigles qui participaient à toutes les fêtes possibles et imaginables, ou encore les _Daring_ , un groupe de quatre sixièmes années de Serpentard, principalement connues pour être les choristes de Pansy Parkinson.

C'est quand il atteignit le bar qu'il les aperçut finalement, un rictus à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'exaspération se frayant un chemin sur son visage. Les Lionceaux. Tous assis dans un canapé au fond de la pièce, comme s'ils valaient mieux que quiconque se trouvant dans ce salon. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Ginny Weasley était en train d'engueuler un mec qui venait malencontreusement de lui marcher sur le pied, sous l'œil amusé de Potter. A côté d'eux, Weasley semblait dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Granger, assisse sur ses genoux, qui éclata de rire dans la seconde, rejetant ses boucles brunes en arrière, laissant apercevoir son long cou de danseuse, et ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

 _Granger_. _Foutue Granger_.

Il se haïssait, Draco. Dans le fond, il savait bien que cette haine qu'il avait pour elle dès leur première année, autant que pour Weasmoche ou le Balafré, au fil des années s'était intensifiée pour elle, et uniquement pour elle, pour finalement devenir obsessionnelle. Il savait bien qu'il la regardait trop longtemps, trop souvent, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir remarqué tous les détails qui faisait sa personne, et qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'en faire l'inventaire pour s'endormir. Mais il savait aussi qu'il haïssait chacun de ces détails, qu'il voudrait la voir brûler toute entière, hurler et disparaître.

 _Autant qu'il voudrait l'entendre crier sous ses coups de reins._

Parce que Draco avait beau bafouer toutes les règles pour s'offrir un semblant de liberté, Hermione Granger était la personnification de la liberté. Dans ses mots, dans ses gestes, dans ses sourires, dans ses pleurs, dans chacune des règles qu'elle s'était imposée. Dans sa façon de danser. Elle était libre depuis toujours, quand lui avait toujours dû courir après une liberté qu'il n'aurait finalement jamais.

Sans doute n'était-ce pas elle qu'il voulait voir brûler au fond. Juste ses ailes.

–C'est incroyable qu'elle ne t'ait jamais remarqué la regarder comme un détraqué en six ans à Poudlard...

Malfoy détourna son regard vers Pansy et ses grands yeux verts. Pansy et son habituel sourire malicieux. Pansy qui avait toujours été aussi perdue, aussi enchaînée que lui.

–… Cette fille doit sérieusement être aveugle...

Nott était là aussi, derrière elle. Nott et Parkinson, c'était en quelque sorte une autre version de Malfoy et Zabini. Une version moins intimidante, et plus ouverte au monde. C'était sans doute ça. Un duo bien moins fermé sur lui-même que ne l'étaient Blaise et Draco.

Nott ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce que disait Parkinson. Il lançait des clins d'œil à toutes les filles qui passaient par là, recevant autant de sourires moqueurs que de sourires charmés en retour. C'était le jeu favori de Nott. Le fameux jeu du _Combien de sourires je peux obtenir en une soirée ?_ Puis venait le jeu du _Combien de filles je peux embrasser en une soirée ?_ Avant que l'on en arrive bien sûr au jeu du _Avec combien de filles je peux coucher en une soirée ?_ Et pour ce dernier jeu, Parkinson était toujours dans le coup. A coups de « J'adore ta robe ! » « Tes chaussures sont magnifiques... » « Dis-donc, où est-ce que tu as acheté ton rouge-à-lèvres ? Il est fantastique. », elle finissait toujours par dire « Laisse-moi te présenter Théodore... »

–… Elle doit être myope. Une sorte de taupe humaine...

Il y avait bien longtemps que Draco avait essayé de nier les dires de Parkinson quant à sa façon de regarder Granger. Ou selon elle, quant à sa façon de dévorer Granger du regard. Maintenant, il se contentait de lui dire de la fermer.

–Ta gueule Parkinson.

Il lui prit la bière qu'elle tenait dans sa main et la vida d'une traite en se retournant, de façon à ne plus avoir Granger dans son angle de vue. Quand il la termina, il redonna la bouteille vide à Pansy.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis tendit cette même bouteille à Théodore. A quelques mètres de là, un ancien Poufsouffle ne cessait de regarder Pansy, trop intimidé pour venir lui parler.

–Zabini te cherche. Il dit qu'il a une surprise pour toi. Il est un peu alcoolisé, dans le genre _J'hésite entre être gentil ou méchant_.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Il connaissait bien ce Blaise là.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers l'ancien Poufsouffle, elle se retourna quand même vers lui.

–Il m'a dit que c'était pour toi et rien que pour toi. Il l'a dit avec tellement de niaiserie dans la voix, ça dégoulinait de guimauve. Et puis il m'a dit de me casser, que j'étais pas invitée. Ce type est fou. _Vous_ êtes fous...

Sur ce, elle repartit en direction de sa proie.

* * *

Après avoir croisé, avoir bu dans les verres et bouteilles, puis s'être débarrassé d'à peu près la moitié des élèves de septième année de Serpentard, ces vautours ne cherchant qu'à s'attirer ses faveurs pour attirer sur eux au moins un peu de la lumière du projecteur brillant constamment au dessus de la tête de Draco, il finit par apercevoir Blaise, assis dans un fauteuil en retrait, une blonde assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, fourrant allègrement sa langue dans la bouche de Zabini. Une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, l'autre sur sa cuisse et remontant dangereusement vers une partie de son anatomie qui ne devrait pas être dévoilée en public, Blaise semblait apprécier avec grand soin ce que cette fille avait à lui offrir.

–Tu partages ? lâcha Draco un brin blasé devant le manque de pudeur de Zabini, mais un sourire narquois naissant tout de même sur son visage à mesure que le faciès de la blonde virait au cramoisi.

–Malfoy !

Zabini poussa sans ménagement la jeune fille, pour venir enlacer son meilleur ami.

–Draco ! Dray ! Chaton ! J'ai une surprise pour toi...

Il ne se formalisa pas de cette dernière appellation (même s'il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Pansy par « dégouliner de guimauve »), et se laissa entraîner par Zabini, qui bousculait sans la moindre once de culpabilité toute personne se trouvant sur son passage, et décida subitement que le chemin le plus court serait celui par lequel il devrait séparer tous les couples en train de s'enlacer, de danser ou de s'embrasser, en s'attelant à passer entre les tourtereaux. Comme s'il avait oublié son but premier, la surprise de Malfoy, il décida finalement qu'il n'aurait atteint son objectif qu'une fois _tous_ les couples séparés. Les uns après les autres, zigzaguant dans la foule, faisant des demi-tours, refaisant le même coup une seconde fois à certains couples, il continuait, tout en riant, de les séparer, Malfoy profitant des airs ahuris des victimes pour leur prendre leurs verres, les vider d'une traite, et les leur rendre.

Et puis ce fut au tour de Malfoy de décider que, vu que leurs copains étaient désormais trop occupés à gueuler sur Zabini, (du moins avant de savoir qui il était), il fallait qu'il profite de la situation, et que donc ce serait à lui de les embrasser, histoire qu'elles ne perdent pas la main durant ces quelques secondes d'inaction. L'immense salon, la cuisine, le jardin, les salles de bain, le premier étage, et même les chambres, chaque mètre carré de cette maison y était passé, témoin des rires de plus en plus hystériques des deux meilleurs amis. C'est après une petite demi-heure, après s'être fait insulter et menacer une bonne douzaine de fois, dont la plus effrayante restait tout de même la fois où il avaient eu le malheur de séparer Pansy et son poufsouffle, qu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, et sortirent de la villa.

Et ils en sortirent tout bonnement morts de rire. Il y avait toujours ce moment où les instigateurs des menaces se rendaient compte de qui ils menaçaient. Ce moment de flottement où ils se demandaient s'ils devaient s'excuser, s'en aller, ou tenter, bien souvent en vain, de ne pas se dégonfler. C'était le meilleur moment. Le moment où Draco, à défaut de se sentir libre, se savait puissant. C'était déjà ça.

C'était ça, Draco et Blaise. Un joyeux duo de fouteurs de merde. Ils n'avaient jamais fini une soirée avec les autres, ils la finissaient toujours à deux, à picoler après être partis d'eux-même ou s'être fait virer d'une quelconque fête.

–Je pensais pas que ça te ferait autant marrer, lâcha Blaise après sa crise de rire, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture, le rire du blond se calmant peu à peu derrière lui.

Il appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage automatique de sa voiture et en ouvrit la porte arrière pour en ressortir un grand pack de bières et une bouteille de vodka.

–Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeux ? Le fait d'avoir bu avec la moitié des Serpentards ?

Blaise sortit un grand sac plastique plein de sa voiture, puis referma la portière, tandis que Draco attrapait la bouteille de vodka tout en attendant la suite, la sanction, l'accusation qui sortirait de la bouche de Zabini. C'était ça, un Zabini alcoolisé. Juste un mec excellant dans l'art du passif agressif. Un mec qui cherchait à crier son amour au monde, pour ensuite crier plus fort encore à quel point il le haïssait.

–Ou est-ce que c'est d'avoir vu que Granger n'était plus sur les genoux de la Belette ?

La froideur des regards qu'ils se mirent à se lancer à cet instant n'aurait jamais laissé deviné à un inconnu qu'ils puissent être meilleurs amis. Qu'ils puissent être frères. Toute trace de leur fou rire avait disparu. Juste l'infime partie conflictuelle de leur duo, celle qui ressurgissait de temps à autres, pendant quelques secondes, parfois minutes, avant de céder une nouvelle fois sa place à la partie fusionnelle.

–Moi je pense que c'est l'air de chien battu qu'avait Weasmoche. Tu sais comme moi qu'ils se sont engueulés, et tu t'en réjouis.

Zabini sembla attendre une réponse, n'importe quoi. Du déni, des insultes, de la froideur. Pourquoi pas un changement complet de sujet, même si Malfoy était loin d'être le genre d'homme à fuir une confrontation. Il n'eut que le silence glaçant de son vis-à-vis. Il l'observa retirer le bouchon de la bouteille qu'il lui avait pris précédemment pour en boire une gorgée, puis une deuxième sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux, comme le _défiant_ de continuer son petit discours.

–Mais c'est pas une fille pour toi Malfoy. Les types comme nous détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu irais foutre avec une poupée de porcelaine ? Putain Draco, mais à quoi tu joues avec elle ?

Il y eut un silence que seule la musique atténuée par la distance qui les séparaient du bâtiment venait briser. Des yeux gris plongés dans l'obscurité du ciel, ciel lui-même troué de petites lumières.

–Pour quelle somme d'argent t'arracherais les ailes d'un papillon ? finit par demander Draco, continuant d'observer l'obscurité céleste, une voix rendue rauque par trop de rires et d'alcool.

Zabini ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris la question, même s'il avait plus ou moins saisi l'image.

–Moi je le ferais gratuitement, termina Draco, avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur Blaise, et qu'un petit sourire presque enfantin ne naisse sur son visage.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes lui répondit à nouveau. Un silence durant lequel Blaise l'observa avec cet air qu'il n'avait jamais su comprendre, même après quinze ans à être collés l'un à l'autre. Et puis le rire de Zabini, encore. Aérien, et bien réel. Si, à cet instant précis, Draco avait du mettre un son sur le bonheur, ou plutôt sur la sincérité, il aurait choisi le rire de Blaise. C'était comme une évidence.

–T'es dangereux, Draco. T'es complètement taré, tu le sais ça ?

Tout en continuant à rire, il commença à marcher à l'opposé de la maison des Chang, se dirigeant vers un des immenses champs qui constituaient les alentours. C'était une jolie campagne. Des champs, des bois, des lacs parfois. C'était calme, c'était bien.

–T'es nocif. Un poison ambulant. Mais ça me va. Ça me va parce que moi, je donnerais tout mon argent, toutes mes économies pour couper les ailes d'un putain d'ange.

Deux petits cons narcissiques et arrogants. Voilà ce qu'ils représentaient pour l'ensemble du monde. Mais personne ne s'était jamais douté de toute la colère qu'ils avaient accumulé pour ce même monde, et de tout le mal qu'ils lui voulaient. Personne.

Blaise passa les barbelés sans mal malgré l'alcool, et commença à marcher dans l'herbe d'un champ avoisinant la maison des Chang, puis sembla enfin se rendre compte de l'absence de Malfoy à ses côtés.

–Tu viens ? dit-il après s'être retourné.

Alors Draco se laissa mener vers sa surprise. Vers ce quelque chose que lui avait préparé Zabini, sans qu'il ne sache en quelle occasion. Parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais que Zabini pour guider Malfoy, dans le fond.

Ils marchèrent près de dix minutes, dans un silence confortable qui leur était propre. Un silence seulement brisé par les bouteilles de bières s'entrechoquant à l'intérieur du pack dans la main de Zabini, et le sac plastique se froissant dans son autre main. Parfois, Blaise se mettait à chantonner, puis à siffler. Parfois il se mettait à hurler l'hymne national à tue-tête, bientôt accompagné de Draco. Puis ils s'arrêtaient, et le silence reprenait, apaisant. Un juron se faisait entendre de temps à autres, quand l'un ou l'autre avait failli tomber. Parfois, une question posée qui n'obtient aucune réponse. Comment un dragon peut-il être un reptile, un animal au sang froid, s'il crache du feu ? Ta gueule Zabini, on s'en fout.

C'est vrai qu'au fond, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

–Là, c'est bien.

Ils étaient bien loin de la villa, maintenant. Elle n'était plus qu'on point lumineux au loin, un point dont ils se serviraient quand ils voudraient rentrer, si jamais ils voulaient rentrer à un moment donné. L'endroit que Zabini avait choisi comme théâtre de sa surprise se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'un bois duquel il leur arrivait d'entendre le hululement d'une chouette, et le froissement de ses ailes. Ici, ils étaient loin de tout, sans en être totalement détachés. En parallèle du courant dominant, comme toujours.

Zabini posa la totalité de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains au sol, tandis que Malfoy s'y asseyait sans grâce, observant ce que Blaise pouvait bien être en train de faire.

–On est quel jour Malfoy ?

Zabini ouvrit le pack de bières et en sortit deux. L'une qu'il jeta à son ami, et l'autre qu'il posa parterre, là où il s'assiérait plus tard.

–Le 3 septembre.

Malfoy ne put le voir dans l'obscurité, mais un sourire en coin avait pris place sur le visage de Blaise. Il sortit son paquet de clopes, et en proposa une à Malfoy.

–Je me doutais que cette date te dirait rien. C'est pas grave.

Malfoy saisit une des cigarettes, et attendit de savoir ce que cette date pouvait bien pouvoir signifier, jouant distraitement avec son briquet.

–Ça fait quinze ans qu'on s'est rencontrés. Quinze ans jour pour jour.

 _Quinze ans qu'on est inséparables._

–Tu te souviens ? lui demanda Zabini, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'il se souvenait de ce jour comme lui s'en souvenait. Ne pas se rappeler d'une date n'est pas bien important, tant que l'on se rappelle de ce qu'il s'y est passé.

Malfoy sourit pour lui-même avant de lui répondre.

–Je me souviens de ta tête de petit malin, alors que ta sœur avait l'air terrorisée. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle deviendrait une telle chieuse. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est la tête de la prof quand ta mère lui a parlé. Elle avait l'air choquée. J'avais jamais pensé que la vieille puisse montrer autre chose que de la froideur. Je la détestais, cette prof. Mais j'ai jamais su ce que ta mère lui avait dit.

Parfois, quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il arrivait à Malfoy d'imaginer ce que Mrs Zabini, l'extravertie et haute-en-couleurs Mrs Zabini, avait bien pu dire à cette vieille femme grisâtre. Elle était devenue un tel mythe à ses yeux que ses scénarii les plus fous ne lui semblaient pas assez tirés par les cheveux pour coller à l'image qu'il avait de la mère de Blaise.

L'autre eut un petit rire aérien, et bref.

–Sans doute un truc du genre : _Désolée, je sais que la rentrée était il y a deux jours, mais j'avais oublié que mes enfants étaient censés aller à l'école. Vous savez, apprendre des trucs, tout ça._

Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire presque nostalgique sur le visage. C'était le temps de l'enfance insouciante. Le temps où Blaise voyait encore sa si chérie mère tous les jours, le temps où celle de Draco, qui était alors plus qu'un mythe à ses yeux, mais une déesse, venait le chercher à l'école une pâtisserie à la main. Le temps où elle sortait encore du manoir Malfoy. Le temps où elle n'avait pas encore été condamnée à y rester éternellement.

–Et toi Malfoy, en à peine deux jours, t'étais déjà devenu le roi de la cour de récré. Tu étais le roi, et tous les autres étaient tes sujets. Le petit arrogant par excellence. Quand j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère, le soir de mon premier jour, je me souviens exactement de ce qu'elle m'a dit, parce que c'est après ça que je me suis dit que toi et moi, ça _devait_ durer. Je veux dire, j'avais trois ans, mec. J'avais trois ans, et c'était déjà évident pour moi. C'est pas normal de savoir avec qui on va passer le restant de ses jours à trois ans. C'est pas normal. D'ailleurs, c'est pas normal d'avoir raison à trois ans. Encore maintenant, je t'accorde beaucoup plus d'importance qu'aux filles. A trois ans c'est normal, on est pas intéressé par ça. Mais je crois qu'encore aujourd'hui, j'aurais préféré rester puceau toute mon existence plutôt que de pas te rencontrer.

Il y eut un silence. Un léger silence pendant lequel Blaise sembla prendre en considération le poids des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il eut une petite grimace, et puis d'un mouvement de la main, il balaya ses paroles, ne leur accordant pas plus d'importance, pour finalement revenir à ce qu'il voulait dire en premier lieu.

–Elle m'a dit que tu étais _un mignon petit con_ , et une _magnifique petite tête-à-claques_.

Malfoy eut un rire spontané, un de ceux qu'il n'avait qu'avec Blaise. Ça avait toujours été l'avis de la quasi-totalité des gens qui l'entouraient, depuis tout petit. Sa mère elle-même l'appelait « mon adorable petit démon ».

Les souvenirs refaisant surface les uns après les autres, il fit mine d'être offensé par ces mots, et contra.

–Tu rigoles, c'est toi qui as enfoncé la tête de Pucey dans le bac à sable dès ton premier jour ! J'ai du jouer de mes relations pour qu'il aille pas cafter...

–Quelles relations Malfoy, on avait trois ans !

–T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que j'étais à la tête d'une véritable mafia, à cette époque. J'ai sauvé ta peau mon pote.

Blaise rit une nouvelle fois, se retournant vers le sac plastique qu'il avait laissé au sol. Draco comprit que c'est dans ce sac que se trouvait sa surprise. Un grand sac plastique blanc et vierge, déformé de l'intérieur par ce qu'il contenait.

–Hey, Malfoy ?

–Quoi ?

Toute trace de rire avait disparu, et il n'y avait plus sur le visage de Zabini que de la mélancolie, et du doute. Blaise sembla hésitant pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par se lancer.

–Tu crois... Je sais que ça sonne stupide mais... Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes sœurs ?

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

–Âmes sœurs ?

–Ouais... Pas dans le genre _Tu es mon âme sœur, veux-tu m'épouser_ , mais...

Draco coupa court aux paroles de Blaise, qui, bien loin de l'éloquence facile avec laquelle il s'exprimait en temps normal, ramait magistralement pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il tentait d'extérioriser.

–Ouais. Ouais j'y crois.

Blaise eut un sourire presque naïf sur le visage. D'une sincérité rare chez lui. Pas pour Malfoy, certes, mais Zabini, pour les autres, c'était juste un masque d'hypocrisie.

Et puis c'était tout. Il n'allait pas développer. Il n'allait pas dire à Draco ce que l'un et l'autre savaient déjà. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il considérait qu'il était son âme sœur. La seule personne à le comprendre vraiment. La seule personne à penser comme il le faisait, à agir, à parler, à hurler comme il le faisait. A aimer vachement, à haïr passionnément. Construire, détruire, chanter, rire, cacher, trahir.

 _Peut-être même qu'un de ces jours, ils crèveraient de la même manière._

Il l'aimait comme un frère, il l'aimait autant que Lisa. Il faisait partie de ces trois personnes autour desquelles son monde gravitait. Il y avait eu sa mère, il y avait eu Lisa. Et puis un certain trois septembre, Draco Malfoy était entré dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Et parce qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour le placer au centre de sa vie, il savait que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient bien trop identiques pour que ça puisse être le contraire.

–Je reviens ! lança-t-il en attrapant le sac plastique, puis s'éloigna une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

Malfoy alluma sa clope, en jouant distraitement avec le bouchon de la bouteille de vodka, tout en observant Blaise répartir le contenu du sac blanc sur le sol de façon méthodique, suivant probablement un plan dessiné sur la feuille de papier qu'il tenait précieusement dans sa main gauche. Draco n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était à cause de l'obscurité, mais il avait sa petite idée. Et cette idée se confirma quand il le vit revenir en déroulant derrière lui une ficelle. Ou, plus précisément, une mèche.

Blaise Zabini était très certainement un des clients les plus réguliers des jumeaux Weasley.

–On en a pour sept minutes, avec ça, commenta Blaise, en allumant la mèche, qui, lentement mais sûrement, commença à se consumer.

–Combien t'as payé ça ?

–J'ai rien payé. C'est ce qu'ils t'offrent quand tu finis ta troisième carte de fidélité.

 _Le_ client le plus régulier des jumeaux Weasley.

–Ce feu d'artifices, c'est le souvenir qu'on aura de nos quinze ans à être collés l'un à l'autre. Mais tu sais que c'est un symbole. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que nous-même pour faire péter un feu d'artifice en notre honneur comme il n'y aura jamais personne d'autres que nous pour savoir qu'on est les rois de ce monde.

Il avait dit cela en ouvrant grand ses bras et en tournant sur lui même, comme si lui, si petit, pouvait par ce simple geste désigner le monde entier. Blaise avait toujours été très théâtral, particularité qu'il tenait de sa mère. Très dramatique aussi. Et Draco ne pouvait pas nier qu'en quinze ans, il avait sans doute un peu déteint sur lui.

Draco le connaissait par cœur, ce discours. Les mots, les tournures de phrases, le ton employé, tout changeait d'une fois sur l'autre, car après tout, il ne l'avait jamais couché sur papier, mais l'idée était toujours la même. Ils avaient treize ans quand ils s'étaient autoproclamés rois du monde. Ils avaient treize quand tous leurs rêves n'étaient plus devenus à leurs yeux que des désillusions.

–Et eux, ils le savent pas, parce qu'ils sont stupides... continua Blaise en pointant la villa des Chang pour désigner le reste du monde, mais nous on sait. Nous on sait qu'on a rien à envier à ces montons. Ils rivalisent pas. On pisse sur le monde. On baise le monde. Et on le fait parce qu'il nous appartient, parce qu'il est à nous, entièrement et incontestablement à nous. Parce que leurs règles, leurs morales, leurs chaînes, elles ne s'appliquent pas à nous. On écrase ce monde hypocrite assis sur le trône du pouvoir et de l'argent. Regarde-nous, on leur marche déjà dessus, et pourtant, c'est eux qui s'excusent...

C'était devenu plus qu'une promesse. C'était devenu une liturgie, un requiem. C'était ce qu'il se répétaient inlassablement depuis des années juste pour garder un peu d'espoir, juste pour croire un tout petit peu en l'avenir. Pour espérer qu'ils arrêteraient peut-être un jour de se sentir si petits pour devenir grands.

Blaise fit apparaître une flamme du bout de son briquet et en alluma sa cigarette, la mèche qu'il avait précédemment allumé se rapprochant de plus en plus de son objectif, alors que Malfoy récitait sans réciter, parce que leurs mots changeait avec eux, le dernier verset de leur bible.

–On ne tentera jamais le diable. On ne vérifiera jamais si ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Mais nous on sait. On sait que ce qu'on écrasera ne pourra jamais nous rendre plus faibles.

Et boum.

Les jumeaux, encore une fois, s'étaient appliqués. Une rosace verte et argent était apparue à la fin des mots de Draco. Timing parfait. Il n'y avait plus de doute quant au fait que ce feu d'artifice avait été créé pour Blaise, et qu'il devait sans aucun doute être le premier à terminer trois cartes de fidélité. Et quoi qu'on en dise, il semblait que les Weasley, pourtant considérés comme deux des meilleurs joueurs de la ligue, étaient bien plus doués en matière d'explosifs ou en tant qu'artificiers qu'en matière de Home Run.

Blaise, lui, s'était jeté à côté de Draco, là où il avait précédemment posé sa bière, un air émerveillé emprunté à un gamin sur le visage.

–Je te lâcherai jamais Draco. Je te collerai toujours comme une putain de sangsue, j'espère que t'as bien compris ça. Tu pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi.

–Je sais.

Alors ils restèrent là, pendant sept minutes, comme des gamins, à regarder ce feu d'artifice tiré rien que pour eux. Du bleu, du vert, du rouge. Du gros, du petit. Du bruit, du silence. La cendre encore chaude qui retombe. De l'or, de l'argent, du brillant. Du silence, le rire de Zabini. Il claque dans l'air lui aussi, résonne, retombe toujours chaud. Sept minutes d'un bonheur imbibé d'alcool et d'euphorie, d'un sentiment de toute-puissance, et d'une naïveté enfantine. Sept minutes, et puis ils retombent, se couchent à terre et regardent les étoiles. Ils boivent, ils fument, ils refont le monde. Ils boivent, ils fument, ils rient encore. Une, deux, trois heures. Boivent, fument, débattent. Sur la vie, sur la mort, sur l'amitié, sur l'amour. Sur ce dragon qui ne peut pas avoir le sang froid s'il crache du feu. Foutues légendes à la con. Et puis les vampires, c'était juste des cannibales avec des dents plus longues que la norme, Jésus un taré persuadé d'entendre la voix de Dieu et qui a décidé de s'autoproclamer son fils. Même le Père Noël. Juste un vieillard pédophile qui aime le rouge. C'est pas joli de mentir à des gamins. C'est pas joli parce que qu'est-ce qui empêche un gamin de mentir si ses parents le font ? Tous des menteurs. Société de menteurs. C'est dans leurs gênes. On est différents. Pas vrai ?

–Faut que j'aille pisser.

Malfoy se leva difficilement, mais finit par y parvenir sous le rire moqueur de son meilleur ami. Il commença à marcher, ou du moins tituber vers le bois, mains dans les poches, yeux dilatés. Il évita de justesse un arbre en entrant dans le bois et eut un petit rire spontané. Il s'entendit rire, et ce simple petit son lui indiqua qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était plus dans son état normal. Draco ne riait jamais seul. Il continua pourtant de rire en levant les yeux droit devant lui.

Et son rire disparut.

–C'est quoi, ça ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de voir, parce que cette simple vision lui semblait irréelle. Il pensa d'abord que l'alcool lui faisait voir des choses qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Qu'ils n'avaient pas fumé que du tabac. Alors il se détourna pour faire ce qu'il était venu faire en premier lieu. Pisser. Mais quand il eut terminé et qu'il se retourna à nouveau, c'était toujours là, en face de lui. Et il eut beau cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se les frotter, baisser la tête sur le côté, pour finalement la secouer, c'était toujours là.

Au fond du bois, il apercevait distinctement une lueur violette, tirant sur le lilas. Une lueur étendue sur plusieurs mètres, comme si une parcelle de ce bois était éclairée de petits projecteurs violets. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, au fond ? Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une ligne lumineuse violette derrière des dizaines d'arbres. Il n'y avait pas de bruits, rien qui pourrait confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle quelqu'un avait décidé de camper ici en installant autour de lui des lumières, disons les choses comme elles lui venaient, un brin flippantes. Et puis quel genre de personne s'éclaire avec des lumières violettes, d'abord ?

–Zabini ! appela-t-il, sa voix ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Il entendit le grognement d'une personne qui tente de se lever, puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe à terre accompagné d'un juron. Au bout de quelques secondes, Blaise sembla avoir enfin réussi à se lever.

–Quoi, t'es trop bourré pour pisser tout seul ?! entendit-il en retour.

C'était assez ironique venant du mec « trop bourré » pour réussir à se lever sans tomber. Il aurait peut-être souri, en temps normal.

–Ramène-toi !

Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sur ce coup. C'était là, au fond de ses entrailles. Le sentiment que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était loin d'être normal. Le sentiment que lui ainsi que Zabini n'avaient rien à faire ici en premier lieu. Et pourtant, cette lumière, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et s'il avait arrêté de se mentir à un moment donné, pensant qu'il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique à tout cela, il aurait sans doute remarqué qu'il se sentait indéniablement attiré par cette lueur.

Il dut attendre une bonne minute avant que Zabini n'arrive à sa hauteur, s'appuyant lourdement contre l'arbre le plus proche.

–Quoi ?

Il avait le ton de la personne qui ne demandait qu'une bonne raison pour l'effort qu'elle vient d'accomplir. Il savait que Zabini ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction, auquel cas il n'aurait pas posé cette question.

–Regarde, répondit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un léger geste du menton en direction de la ligne lumineuse.

Il se passa une seconde, puis deux. Puis Zabini se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Et puis finalement...

–C'est quoi, ça ? murmura-t-il à son tour.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, laissant les pensées qu'il avait eu précédemment se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Zabini, le menant à la même conclusion. Il devait y avoir une explication logique. Et la manière la plus simple, et la plus rapide de le savoir, c'était sans aucun doute d'aller voir par eux-mêmes.

–On va voir ? lâcha Zabini après une ou deux minutes de silence, alors qu'il commençait déjà à marcher vers l'objet de leur perplexité, sans s'en apercevoir.

Malfoy se surprit à le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en soit ne serait-ce que rendu compte. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à rattacher ses mouvements qui lui échappaient à ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il continuait de rejeter la faute sur l'alcool, quand bien même sa démarche était devenue bien plus équilibrée que quelques minutes auparavant. Tout comme celle de Zabini. Le temps qui s'était écoulé n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour qu'ils aient pu cuver. Et ses pensées jusque là emmêlées par la drogue ne se concentraient plus que sur un seul point, cette source de lumière, sans qu'il n'ait à produire le moindre effort pour se concentrer. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils continuaient de nier le véritable besoin de savoir ce qu'était cette lumière. Parce que oui, ce qui n'était alors qu'une simple attraction avait muté pour devenir besoin, et sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte, leurs pas s'étaient faits plus espacés et plus rapides.

Avaient-ils seulement remarqué qu'ils étaient en train de courir, à présent ?

Et bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur place. Ils ne prirent pas conscience de leurs respiration anarchiques, de leurs jambes fatiguées. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'était ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

Une source. C'était une source d'eau. Des rochers entouraient l'endroit, et ces mêmes rochers étaient entourés d'arbres. C'était des rochers escarpés, qui devaient atteindre quatre, cinq mètres tout au plus. Pas assez hauts pour être vus depuis l'extérieur du bois.

Mais le plus étrange, le plus incroyable, c'était sans doute le fait que la lumière venait de l'eau, mais qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette eau pouvant produire de la lumière. L'eau produisait cette lumière violacée qui se reflétait contre les rochers d'elle-même.

Malfoy entendit Blaise déglutir. Alors, où était-elle cette explication logique, qu'ils avaient cherché ? Que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Étaient-ils censés faire demi-tour et faire comme s'il n'avaient rien vu ? Ou bien devaient-ils ramener le plus de monde possible ici pour qu'ils voient par eux-mêmes, et pour être assurés quant au bon fonctionnement de leurs esprits ?

Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres du bord de l'eau, bien qu'il ne leur fut pas possible de le voir, ce bord, à proprement parler. Il y avait comme un renfoncement dans la terre, comme si le sol avait été déchiré pour placer cette source à cet endroit précis.

–Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau.

En regardant de plus prêt, Draco remarqua ce qu'avait remarqué Zabini. L'angle de sa vue ne lui permettait pas de voir ce quelque chose entièrement, et il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était, le liquide lumineux en déformant l'image en se mouvant au dessus de lui. Mais plus ses pas le rapprochaient du bord, plus l'esprit de Draco lui criait que ce quelque chose était en fait un quelqu'un.

Blaise avançait quelques pas devant lui, et Malfoy savait qu'il avait cette même pensée en tête. Quand il le vit atteindre le bord, et sa figure se décomposer comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

–Putain... Putain... Putain ! Malfoy, c'est elle ! Dans l'eau, c'est Granger !

Il avait entendu ce nom au moment même où il l'avait reconnue. Couchée au fond de la source, une cinquantaine de centimètres d'eau au-dessus d'elle, la limpidité du liquide qui la recouvrait ne laissait que peu de doute quant à son identité. La seule chose qui bougeait encore sur son corps, c'était ses cheveux, se mouvant au gré du courant de l'eau. Elle avait la position d'un mort dans son cercueil, allongée sur le dos, ses deux mains jointes sur le ventre. Mais le plus troublant, et le plus choquant, c'était ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle était morte. Elle était morte et Draco sentit la bile remonter son œsophage, les larmes embuer ses yeux, et une envie de mourir s'éprendre de lui tout entier. Parce que Granger était morte, et que tout ça n'avait aucune sens. Elle était... Elle était morte... Morte.

C'est Zabini qui réagit le premier après que le temps s'est suspendu pendant quelques toutes petites secondes. C'est Zabini qui se jeta dans l'eau pour la sortir de là. Parce que non, non bien sûr que non, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là, et même si elle avait l'air morte, peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance, peut-être qu' _elle_ avait encore une chance.

Mais ils auraient du savoir dès le début qu'ici, les choses échappaient à toute logique.

Parce qu'à la seconde où son pied entra dans l'eau, Blaise se sentit attiré tout entier vers le fond. Ses pieds furent rudement tirés, puis ses genoux, le faisant ployer sous le poids d'une force invisible. Il n'y avait rien, pas d'assaillants visibles, ni dans l'eau, ni à l'extérieur. Alors Blaise fut pris de panique, et se mit à hurler comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, attrapant la main de son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Et, trop absorbé dans sa panique, il ne remarquait pas ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Ce que Draco, au contraire, voyait. L'eau s'était tout d'abord agitée de façon tous sauf naturelle, et elle remontait maintenant le long du corps de Blaise pour le faire ployer.

C'était fou, impossible. Mais c'était là, sous ses yeux. L'eau avait sa propre volonté.

–Me lâche pas Draco, je t'en supplie me lâche pas ! hurla Blaise, des sanglots dans la voix, tandis que Draco resserrait sa prise sur la main de Zabini, son autre bras venant faire le tour de l'arbre le plus proche pour pouvoir garder l'équilibre.

De temps à autres, entre ses sanglots désespérés, tout en regardant l'eau se mouvoir autour de lui, Blaise disait à mi-voix qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Puis il pensait, à mi-voix, encore. Il s'excusait. Auprès de l'univers tout entier, pour l'avoir haï. Auprès d'un dieu, n'importe lequel, auquel il n'avait jamais cru.

Il lui semblait que son corps allait se disloquer sous la force et la puissance de cette entité invisible.

Draco aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, jamais. Mais il sentait l'écorce de l'arbre s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et la déchirer à mesure qu'il était, lui aussi, tiré vers l'eau.

–Draco...

Le ton était suppliant, mais le regard avait changé. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la main de Malfoy agrippée à l'arbre, en train de lentement lâcher sa prise. Plutôt mourir seul que de l'emporter avec lui. Alors Blaise avait lâché la main de Draco, qui devait à présent redoubler d'effort pour réussir à s'accrocher à lui et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le regard de Blaise avait changé, pourquoi il avait l'air résigné, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Comme si cette supplication dans sa voix n'était plus là pour lui demander de le maintenir en vie, mais pour lui demander de le laisser partir.

Et ce qui entaillait au début l'intérieur du coude de Draco entaillait à présent son poignet. Il n'aurait maintenant plus de prise, il le savait. Il ne pourrait pas sauver Blaise, et il tomberait dans l'eau à sa suite. Alors il dit les mots qu'il avait en tête sans y penser une seule seconde. Sans se demander s'il devait les prononcer ou pas, sans essayer d'avoir l'air froid, sans ne faire que sous-entendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Cette fois-là, il fut l'homme le plus sincère du monde.

–Je suis désolé, avait-il dit en pleurant.

Ce qui suivit ne dura qu'une micro-seconde, mais sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de Draco. Le moment où Blaise lui avait souri. Ce moment précis où il avait lu dans les yeux de Blaise que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours sauver ce qui nous était cher. Et cette douleur sourde dans ses entrailles. Sourde, et qui pourtant hurlait.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il était trop tard quand Draco avait prononcé ces mots, quand Blaise avait fait passer son message, quand Draco avait compris, quand leurs mains s'étaient lâchées. Juste une question de secondes, mais des secondes assassines. Il avait déjà perdu l'équilibre, il était déjà en train de basculer. Et c'est quand Blaise se sentit écrasé au fond de la source que Draco y tomba tout entier.

Il essaya. Il essaya vraiment de ne pas mourir, et dire l'inverse serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Il essaya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il avait tiré sur chacun de ses membres, prêt à laisser certains d'entre eux derrière lui, si cela pouvait lui permettre de rester en vie. De ne pas couler, de ne pas sombrer. S'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, n'importe quoi. Il aurait saisi la main de n'importe qui. Il aurait saisi la main de l'être le plus infâme de l'univers. Il aurait même saisi la main de son père.

Du moins au début. Avant. Avant qu'il ne voit Blaise allongé comme l'était Granger, à côté de lui. Les yeux grands ouverts, mais vides, si vides. Voilés du rideau cruel et mesquin de la mort. Alors il lâcha les ronces qu'il enserrait dans ses mains pour garder une prise sur la terre, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'eau. Il lâcha le peu d'espoir qu'il avait. Un espoir épineux qui avait déchiré sa peau. Un espoir qui avait lieu d'être si Blaise parvenait à remonter à la surface, s'il parvenait à reprendre sa respiration. Mais Blaise était mort, alors à quoi bon se raccrocher avec tant de force à la vie ?

Il tomba à genoux, les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé. Il avait aimé sa mère, aimé Blaise, aimé la musique. Il mourrait pour Blaise, en pensant à sa mère, le souvenir des première notes dissonantes qu'il ait jamais joué au piano se greffant sur l'image gracieuse de sa mère en train de danser. S'il avait un jour accordé un intérêt à la beauté, alors il pouvait au moins dire que sa mort était belle. Mort sous un ciel étoilé, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, dans une source magique. C'était ridicule, mais ça restait joli. C'était pathétique, mais ça avait le côté tragique d'une pièce de Shakespeare. C'était beau, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais demandé. Une belle fin pour une vie vaine.

Des cordes d'eau montèrent jusqu'à son cou en l'entourant, l'empêchant de bouger, d'agir, de se défendre. L'empêchant de faire ce qu'il n'avait plus le cœur à faire. Agrippant son cou, la source l'attira en son cœur.

Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus lointaines, et sa vision ne fut plus que néant.

Il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement.

Il n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas vu de lumière, de tunnel, ou d'ange.

Mais quand son cœur avait cessé de battre, Draco Malfoy l'avait senti l'enserrer tout entier. La mort.

 _« Les hommes doivent souffrir leur départ comme leur venue ici-bas le tout est d'être prêt. »_ – Shakespeare

* * *

Voilà ! Comme je le disais, cette fiction, c'est vraiment mon bébé (enfin un de mes deux bébés), et c'est vraiment pour celle-ci en priorité que j'ai commencé à publier tous ces prologues. Si vous deviez me donner un seul avis sur un seul prologue, alors s'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit celui-ci. (Bon après, les gars, si vous voulez me rincer de reviews, je dis pas non, qu'on soit bien clairs.)

Donc Draco et Blaise sont deux petits cons arrogants et quand même pas mal sexistes en y pensant bien. Et maintenant ils sont morts, mdr. Fin de l'histoire. Haha. Ouais non. Y a une suite, c'était une blague. Enfin bref, dites moi.

Caressez vos chiens pour moi.

Allez, bisous.

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : Je devrais recevoir un putain de trophée juste parce que je suis moi.


	2. L'éveil

Désolée pour l'attente...

Vous m'avez inondé de critiques positives et je vous en suis vraiment vraiment reconnaissante, parce que jamais les lecteurs ne m'ont mis autant en confiance avec juste un prologue auparavant, donc merci beaucoup. Paradoxalement, j'ai vraiment peur, maintenant, que ce chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur et que vous soyez déçus...

En tout cas, merci encore pour votre soutien, et j'espère que malgré tous mes doutes, vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

 **Mama :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Ce chapitre ne va pas répondre à ta question, désolée ^^ Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas !

 **Rose Evans :** Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa fiction rend les lecteurs enthousiastes. Ce chapitre ne va pas répondre à toutes tes questions, mais disons que cette fiction est un diesel. Lente au démarrage ! Encore merci à toi !

 **jo310 :** J'adore les critiques positives concernant mon écriture, et si j'ai été capable de te faire pleurer, même juste un peu, je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Yukiodu44 :** Ouiiiiii, je vais continuer. J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre parce que j'ai été bloquée à un moment donné, d'où le temps que ça m'a pris, mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments en tout cas, et ta review en générale. D'ailleurs merci de me suivre sur plusieurs de mes projets, je sais que je me répète, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Luna :** Oui, il y a une suite, et elle est juste ici ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que les personnages et l'histoire te plaisent en tout cas, c'est quand même les parties principales d'une fiction ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'éveil**

 _ **Onze ans après la plongée...**_

Le silence.

C'est le bruit que fait une révolution technologique.

Pas de ces révolutions technologiques que représentent le nouvel iPhone, ou la dernière PlayStation. Le silence suit la découverte d'une révolution technologique bouleversant les codes scientifiques de son époque. Une révolution si incroyable qu'elle est en mesure de changer les fondements de la science tels qu'ils sont connus, une révolution capable de régler les problèmes ancrés dans notre société, et de bouleverser toutes les normes sur lesquelles s'est développée l'humanité. La fin de la faim, la fin des maladies, la fin de la violence. Une révolution technologique, scientifique, historique. La fin de nombreux fléaux, mais par-dessus tout, un commencement. Et un pas de plus vers la vérité.

Les yeux de plusieurs centaines de scientifiques renommés passaient d'un écran à l'autre, incapables de croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils passaient de cette petite boîte mécanique à ce pommier en pot, comme pour chercher l'erreur. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Le silence est le bruit que fait une révolution technologique, scientifique, historique. Pourtant, pour ces centaines de personnes, jamais une telle tempête n'avait jusqu'alors rugi dans leurs esprits. En externe, la révolution est silencieuse, en interne cependant, elle hurle.

Les minutes s'égrainaient, les regards se fixaient entre les deux écrans. Le silence était parfois rompu par des sanglots. Parce qu'entre ces deux écrans, une personne se tenait debout, fixée par les regards emplis du respect que l'on doit à qui l'on considère le plus grand génie de tous les temps. Entre ces deux écrans, cette personne venait de prouver qu'elle avait réalisé l'impossible, ce qui ne tenait que du fantasme. Cette personne avait réalisé leur rêve du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, alors ils pleuraient.

Entre une petite boîte mécanique et un pommier en pot, Hermione sut que la date de ce jour serait inscrite à côté de son nom dans les livres d'histoire.

* * *

 _ **Un jour et demi après la plongée...**_

–Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques.

Fleur lui avait parlé comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence, comme omettant le fait qu'un enfant de cinq ans n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être des coordonnées géographiques. Du moins, a priori.

–Des coordonnées géographiques... répéta Gabrielle, incrédule.

–Oui, des coordonnées géographiques. Latitude trente-huit degrés cinquante-trois minutes quarante-deux secondes nord, longitude moins soixante-dix-sept degrés deux minutes dix secondes ouest. Ce sont des coordonnées proches de Washington. D'un point de la périphérie, vraisemblablement.

Gabrielle avait découvert le dessin de Teddy l'avant-veille, n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, avait cherché une solution, quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer l'impossibilité de ce qu'avait réalisé Teddy Lupin. N'importe quoi. Parce qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune autre solution, elle s'était décidée à montrer ce fameux dessin à sa sœur le surlendemain, lors du repas de famille du dimanche des Weasley. Elle lui vouait une confiance si forte, si hors du commun, qu'il lui semblait improbable de ne pas lui en parler. Elle avait voulu trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa perplexité, elle avait trouvé en sa sœur quelqu'un capable de lui expliquer l'inexplicable. Du moins en partie.

–En revanche, pour l'ensemble des chiffres du cahier, je peux pas t'aider. Je suis cartographe, pas mathématicienne.

Mais si elle avait maintenant conscience du sens qu'avait cette dernière suite de chiffres, celle qui, placée sous un dessin sans défaut de réalisation, était presque passée inaperçue, elle ne comprenait pas la signification globale de tout cela. Elle ne comprenait pas le message que l'enfant voulait lui faire passer. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle, Gabrielle Delacour, pédopsychiatre que l'on pouvait indéniablement qualifier de compétente, n'ait pas été en mesure de s'apercevoir que Teddy Lupin cachait ses capacités. Elle ne comprenait pas, et pensait ne jamais pouvoir comprendre d'où ses capacités pouvaient bien venir.

Et par-dessus tout, il avait fallu que Teddy Lupin, par on ne savait quel miracle, ne confie son cahier à Gabrielle Delacour, parmi tous les infirmiers et médecins passant dans sa chambre à longueur de journées, à Gabrielle Delacour donc, sœur de Fleur Delacour, cartographe et géographe renommée, sans aucun doute la seule personne capable d'expliquer cette suite de chiffre qu'il avait griffonné sous son dessin. Quel genre d'individu pouvait avoir une telle chance à ses côtés ?

Le repas de famille des Weasley, organisé comme d'ordinaire tous les dimanches, avait une fois encore été rythmé par les rires, les sourires et la bonne humeur. Par les blagues des jumeaux, exceptionnellement présents, toujours réprimandés par leur mère, elle qui n'avait de cesse d'inviter ses belles-filles et sa petite-fille à se resservir malgré des refus accompagnés de remerciements. Puis, comme toujours, elle repoussait la main de Ronald, tentant de se resservir en douce pour la troisième fois sans avoir terminé sa dernière bouchée, sous le regard écœuré de sa petite sœur. Les rires de Victoire résonnaient en arrière-fond sous le regard aimant de son père qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié les anecdotes administratives que Percy racontait à son père, tout en regrettant l'absence de Charlie, le plus âgé de ses petits frères.

Mais quand était venu le temps de s'en aller, Bill était sorti de ses habitudes dominicales et s'était approché de Gabrielle, alors que sa femme, dont le ventre rond laissait deviner un nouvel enfant à venir, habillait sa fille d'une grosse doudoune la parant au froid causé par un automne exceptionnellement précoce.

–J'ai entendu la conversation que vous avez eue, avec Fleur.

Gabrielle se figea. Elle appréciait Bill, bien qu'il l'ait toujours quelque peu impressionné. Grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, Bill Weasley avait joué pendant six ans au poste de quarterback des Philadelphia Eagles, et avait même gagné le trophée du MVP, Most Valuable Player, récompensant le meilleur joueur de la ligue, ainsi que l'équivalent de ce trophée récompensant le meilleur joueur du Super Bowl. Deux fois. Il était devenu une légende du football américain. Et puis un jour, trois mois après la naissance de Victoire, il avait été victime d'un choc si violent qu'il lui avait presque coûté la vie. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre les supplications de Fleur pour mettre fin à sa carrière. C'était la première chose qu'il avait faite au terme d'un coma de quatre jours, et son statut lui avait permis une reconversion dans le journalisme sportif, plus sûr et plus reposant.

Et ce parcours, il n'avait rien à voir avec le parcours d'un individu qui pourrait résoudre le mystère Teddy Lupin. C'est pour cela que Gabrielle s'était figée. Parce qu'elle avait soudainement l'impression que cette affaire n'était pas de son ressors, qu'on lui cachait des choses.

–Si tu n'as pas besoin de ce cahier, j'aimerais te l'emprunter cette semaine. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection bien sûr...

* * *

–… **l'accuse de détournement de fonds. Il aurait en effet détourné plus de huit millions de dollars d'argent public. Lucius Malfoy ne s'est pas encore prononcé quant aux allégations concernant son père. Affaire à suivre. Je vous retrouve donc dans une heure pour les actualités du jour, et laisse désormais la place à mon confrère Pete Jefferson pour le bulletin météo.**

– **Merci George. Bonjour à tous, et bon réveil ! Une belle journée s'annonce en ce lundi 6 septembre. Il est actuellement 7 h 00. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, j'ai dit _belle journée_. Après deux semaines de pluie et de ciel gris, il semble que le soleil ait décidé de passer le bonjour aux habitants de Washington. Un temps ensoleillé qui devrait durer trois jours avant le retour de la pluie. C'est toujours ça de pris... **

Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le corps d'une autre. Elle qui avait la chance d'être du matin se sentait d'une lourdeur hors du commun, et la fatigue qui la terrassait en cet instant ne connaissait pas de précédent. Alors qu'elle avait pour habitude de se lever avec grâce quelques secondes après la sonnerie de son réveil pour se diriger d'un pas léger vers la douche, elle se sentit déroger à ses habitudes jusqu'à devoir rouler dans son lit pour s'étaler par terre dans une vaine tentative d'en sortir tout en se réveillant.

Elle s'entendit pousser un grognement guttural quand elle actionna ses bras dans l'objectif de se lever. Quand à mi-parcours, elle parvint à se mettre à genoux, elle décréta qu'elle méritait une pause. Elle fixa le mur derrière sa table de chevet, et resta ainsi cinq minutes, tentant de dominer ses paupières, au rythme d'une chanson mythique des Eagles, _Hotel California_ , diffusée sur Washington Air. Comme si elle avait deviné qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus de cette manière, elle décida de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'un mur. Et cet autre chose résidait en l'objet qu'était son portable. Malgré son état de fatigue avancé, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit les seize appels manqués et les vingt-trois messages qui l'attendaient, clignotant sur l'écran de veille de son portable.

Et puis soudain, Hermione, à la vue de ce même écran, prit conscience d'une information qu'elle n'avait pas assimilée, l'esprit trop embrumé. Une information basique formulée par ce brave Pete Jefferson. Lundi 6 septembre.

Cette date tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, se calquant sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. Plus ceux-ci gagnaient en vitesse, plus cette simple date fusait dans son esprit. Plus cette date fusait dans son esprit, plus son cœur battait vite.

Non. Non. Non. NON. Sûrement pas. Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ça devait être une erreur. Même si elle était infime, il devait bien y avoir une chance pour que cet enf... pour que Pete Jefferson et son portable se soient trompés quant à la date du jour au même moment. Pas vrai ? Parce qu'il fallait quand même admettre qu'il y avait un sérieux problème dans le fait que ses derniers souvenirs remontent au soir du vendredi 3. Alors bien sûr, il y avait une autre hypothèse beaucoup plus probable : celle qu'Hermione était celle qui ne tournait pas rond, mais elle préféra se focaliser sur la plus ridicule des hypothèses. Le présentateur et le téléphone se plantaient tous les deux. Point à la ligne.

On était samedi 4, pas vrai ? Elle avait un peu trop bu, et tout cela avait mené son cerveau à dérailler. C'était peut-être même un rêve. Et puis soyons honnêtes quelques secondes. _Un peu trop bu_? C'était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais autant bu de toute sa vie. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Pourq- Ronald. Ron. Ron Weasley et elle s'étaient encore disputés. Elle avait bu, beaucoup bu, et après ça... trou noir. Après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais autant bu de toute son existence. C'était sûrement ce que tout le monde appelait une cuite. Elle avait pris une cuite. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance des conséquences d'une cuite. Du moins pas de ses conséquences les plus extrêmes. Alors... Peut-être que dérailler en faisait partie, pas vrai ?

 _Pas vrai ?_

Hermione, soudain pleinement réveillée, se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se mit à courir dans le couloir, avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier deux par deux.

–Maman !

Jean Granger, comme chaque matin à cette heure, cherchait frénétiquement ses clés de voiture avant de s'en aller au bureau. La seule chose qui différait cependant, et qu'elle remarqua en voyant sa fille débouler devant ses yeux, c'est l'absence du fond sonore que produisait le jet de la douche qu'Hermione actionnait tous les matins à 7h02.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard en cours...

Hermione se figea.

–En cours ? Quel jour on est ?

Sa mère la dévisagea d'un air curieux, comme attendant le moment où Hermione lui offrirait son plus adorable sourire accompagné de son joli rire, lui prouvant par la même qu'elle se payait sa tête. Moment qui ne vint pas.

–Eh bien, nous sommes le lundi 6 septembre mon ange, et si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard... Et moi aussi d'ailleurs... Mais bon sang, où sont mes clés ? termina sa mère pour elle-même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait ? Que le présentateur et son portable se plantent au même moment c'était une chose, mais que sa mère s'y mette aussi... Impossible.

–Où... Où est-ce qu'on était hier ? demanda Hermione, prenant conscience que son absence ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, passée inaperçue aux yeux de ses parents.

Cette fois, le regard de sa mère se fit inquiet, et elle passa une main sur le front de sa fille, vérifiant sa température.

–Nous étions chez ta grand-mère, où tu as encore mangé trois parts de sa tarte aux po... C'est pas vrai... Tu fais une indigestion, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange ? Je vais appeler un médecin, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, à n'en pas douter, mais quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles lui murmurait que la médecine ne lui donnerait pas de réponse. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle en obtiendrait en faisant ce qu'elle avait fait pendant plus de six ans : se préparer pour aller à Poudlard.

–C'est bon Maman, ça va. Je... Je vais me préparer. T'as raison, je vais être en retard à ce rythme-là...

Jean Granger observa d'un air incrédule sa fille s'éloigner vers l'escalier.

–T'as regardé dans le frigo ? demanda mécaniquement la voix d'Hermione alors qu'elle montait d'un pas amorphe l'escalier recouvert de moquette.

–Dans le frigo, pourquoi dans le frigo ? Quelle id- Ah oui elles sont là ! Qu'est-ce que je suis tête en l'air, merci mon ange !

* * *

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir entendu le bruit fracassant d'un poids lourd tombant à terre un étage au-dessus de lui, suivi de près par un juron hurlé par sa sœur. Sa main s'écrasa lourdement sur son portable, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était que 7 h 13. On était samedi après tout. Ou peut-être dimanche. Il n'en savait trop rien au bout du compte. Blaise Zabini était le genre de personne qui pouvait tout aussi bien dormir trois heures que vingt-sept après une soirée arrosée. Et à en juger par l'énorme trou noir qui lui restait de sa soirée, celle-ci avait sûrement battu des records de taux d'alcoolémie. Un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé au milieu d'un champ, et un calvaire pour qui avait consenti à le ramener chez lui. Oui, oublions l'hypothèse du samedi, il était bien plus probable que dimanche ait déjà montré le bout de son nez. Pour ce que ça changeait...

Blaise referma ses paupières, un sourire béat quant à la perspective des heures de sommeil qu'il avait devant lui. Deux heures, trois, cinq, dix s'il le voulait. Bientôt, il sentit son corps s'engourdir, basculant à nouveau dans un sommeil de plomb.

C'était sans compter sur une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Une seule. Lisa avait gueulé. Lisa s'était sans aucun doute encore ramassée à la sortie de la douche. À 7 h 13. Il n'avait jamais connu de plus grosse marmotte que sa sœur. Si elle se contentait de huit heures de sommeil en semaine, on pouvait aisément doubler ce quota le week-end. Et, chose étonnante pour toute personne extérieure à la famille Zabini, Blaise était toujours réveillé avant sa sœur le week-end, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se lever à quatorze heures. Alors qu'est-ce que cette débile foutait à prendre une douch 13 un dimanche ? Ou un samedi, peu importe ?

Sa main vint à nouveau s'écraser contre son téléphone, mais cette fois, il ne se formalisa pas de l'heure mais de la date. Lundi 6 septembre. Sacré record de sommeil qu'il avait battu là.

L'espace d'une seconde, Blaise pensa sérieusement à se lever puis à se préparer pour aller en cours, puisqu'il était réveillé, et, chose rare, assez tôt pour arriver à l'heure à Poudlard.

Un ricanement résonna dans l'immense chambre de Blaise.

À qui irait-il faire croire ça ?

* * *

Dans l'immense manoir presque vide de toute âme humaine des Malfoy, deux paupières vinrent s'ouvrir brusquement pour dévoiler deux yeux d'un gris pur. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé si brusquement. Aux palpitations rapides de son cœur, il comprit néanmoins qu'il sortait tout juste d'un cauchemar dont il n'avait déjà plus aucun souvenir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se tourna sur son flanc gauche, et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il fit de son mieux pour se rendormir. Ce moment ne vint pas. Il attrapa son portable, celui qu'il calait toujours sous son oreiller avant de s'endormir, et constata qu'il était 7 h 36. C'était rare, très rare même, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se lever tôt en plein week-end, quand le sommeil avait décidé de lui faire la gueule. Lentement, il se défit de sa couverture, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit avant de s'étirer et d'étouffer un bâillement.

En s'attardant sur la question, il était facile de comprendre qu'en réalité, ce genre de réveil précoce arriverait bien plus régulièrement quand il ne passait pas la nuit chez Zabini. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec ce manoir... Si à une époque, il s'y était bien senti, ça n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Qu'importe le confort que lui apportait son matelas hors de prix, il dormait bien mieux à même le sol dans la chambre de Blaise.

Il observa comme un étranger cette chambre qui était la sienne, et dans laquelle il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis trois semaines. Tout était resté intact. Les murs originellement blancs, qui avaient été totalement recouverts de posters, tous liés au monde la musique. Rock, rap, pop, jazz parmi d'autres. Quelques affiches de biopics de grands compositeurs classiques, aussi. Mozart, Bach, Debussy, Chopin, Beethoven. Des posters qui ne représentaient qu'une infime portion de l'univers musical dans lequel évoluait Draco Malfoy. Mis à part l'immense étagère remplie de CD à côté de son bureau, c'était la seule touche personnelle qu'il avait lui-même apporté à sa chambre. Tout le reste venait des autres. Faute de place, Pansy avait scotché des dizaines de photos sur ses fenêtres. Théodore avait une fâcheuse tendance à abandonner ses guitares électriques mortes dans sa chambre de peur que sa mère ne les jette, et Dieu seul savait comment il s'y prenait pour les bousiller à cette vitesse. Complètement défoncé, Zabini avait peint une immense fresque psychédélique sur le mur du fond de sa chambre, après y avoir arraché tous les posters qui s'y trouvaient. Plus défoncé encore, il avait, pendant une nuit, peint une immense Scarlett Johansson nue à la peinture phosphorescente sur son plafond. Encore aujourd'hui, son œuvre la plus réussie. Kyoko semaient ses cheveux partout où elle allait, y compris ici, c'en était à se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà chauve. Les bouteilles et canettes vides étaient le souvenir de la dernière soirée qu'il avait faite ici, un mois plus tôt, et après laquelle il n'avait pas pris la peine de nettoyer. Les livres, CD, DVD, jeux vidéos empruntés, jamais rendus, et empilés anarchiquement ici et là. Les canapés déchiquetés après avoir à peine survécu à des soirées bien trop arrosées, et recouverts de couvertures brodées hors de prix. Une table basse composée de la seule vitre intacte de son ancien double vitrage, et de deux piles de magazines de cul qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Zabini dans la rue, près des poubelles. Pas stable, mais plutôt pratique en cas d'attaque nucléaire qui détruirait l'internet mondial. Et des bougies partout. Lisa avait ce problème avec les bougies. C'était comme une obsession. Quelques baguettes de batterie étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Une guitare acoustique complètement détruite sur son bureau, et remplie de mégots, qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à jeter. Le mini-frigo ramené par Scott qui lui servait de table de chevet, rempli de plats à réchauffer. Les emballages vides de ces mêmes plats à réchauffer éparpillés partout dans la pièce, à côté des boîtes de pizza vides. Le panneau de bienvenu dans la ville de Washington que Pucey et Williams avait volé pour son anniversaire. La silhouette cartonnée à taille humaine d'Obama dont la bouche plastifiée était recouverte de multiples traces de rouge à lèvres. Et traversant anarchiquement la pièce, la longue guirlande lumineuse multicolore que sa mère avait installée dans sa chambre avant même que Draco ne naisse.

Il aimait cette chambre, mais il détestait l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Lentement il se leva, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre les couloirs interminables du manoir Malfoy. Les boiseries murales du XVIIIe étaient ornées de portraits de membres de la famille depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre, et d'immenses fenêtres à l'aspect ancien, encadrées de rideaux en velours venaient éclairer le tout. Il frissonna au contact du marbre froid d'un des deux escaliers menant à un hall d'entrée qui étouffait par la symétrie avec laquelle il avait été décoré. Deux escaliers, des plantes identiques d'un côté et de l'autre de la pièce, des miroirs et tableaux contemporains placés au centimètre près à l'exact même emplacement du mur aux deux opposés du hall, et un grand tapis persan vert au centre de ce décor minutieux.

Il traversa la pièce sans lui prêter attention, et passa la double porte vitrée qui menait au salon dans l'objectif de rejoindre l'escalier de service qui menait, un étage plus bas, aux cuisines. Inutile de préciser la taille de l'endroit, qui était sans aucun doute la plus grande pièce du manoir, même si le bureau de son père n'avait pas non plus à rougir.

Les pas de Draco le menaient mécaniquement là où il voulait aller, reprenant naturellement les habitudes que lui avait fait acquérir sa vie dans ce manoir. Il y avait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie autrement que par les clichés volés des paparazzis, il savait qu'Alex allait être en colère en le voyant débarquer comme une fleur, mais ça aussi, il en avait pris l'habitude, ce qui le poussait inconsciemment à se chercher une excuse qui serait de toute façon foireuse.

Mais c'était avant de les entendre. C'était un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis quatre ans, et qu'il avait pensé ne plus entendre pour le restant de ses jours. Un bruit d'ongles tapant les uns après les autres contre une table en acajou. Draco se figea sur place, et, doucement, il se retourna vers ce point de la pièce qu'il ignorait depuis quatre ans, un endroit qu'il feignait de ne pas voir, comme niant ce qui était arrivé quelques années plus tôt.

–Alors petite tête en l'air, on oublie encore de faire un bisou à sa mère ?

 _Maman..._

Mécaniquement il s'avança vers elle, alors que tout dans son esprit lui criait de partir en courant. Parce que si son cœur lui hurlait combien elle lui avait manqué, il n'y avait que sa tête pour se rappeler que Narcissa Malfoy était morte et enterrée.

Mais elle lui avait tellement manqué...

–Maman...

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit démon ? Ça ne va pas ?

Alors qu'il avançait, il lui semblait qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, quand bien même ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Un froid hors du commun, également, se mit à saisir ses membres.

–Maman !

Il voulait la voir, il voulait tellement la voir, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait d'elle, c'était sa main sur la table en acajou, tout le reste étant caché par l'immense dossier du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

–Attend-moi !

–Draco, le mot magique, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine, courait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais rien à faire, ce fauteuil restait toujours aussi éloigné de lui. Et il sentait qu'un liquide à ses pieds empêchait l'efficacité complète de ses mouvements, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lâcher ce fauteuil des yeux.

–S'il-te-plaît, Maman !

Ce fut comme si ses pieds s'étaient pris dans un fil invisible qui avait stoppé ses mouvements. Il tomba lourdement au sol, ou du moins dans ce liquide qui le ralentissait, et eut du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes.

–Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais être poli...

Mais ce liquide, ça n'était pas de l'eau, ou un quelconque autre liquide inoffensif. C'était du sang. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus le niveau montait, montait et montait encore.

Alors lentement, très lentement, ses yeux se levèrent, et il sut en une fraction de seconde que le fauteuil était enfin tourné, mais que ce qui s'y trouvait n'était pas ce qu'il voulait voir.

Il vit son corps, et son visage, les yeux vides, et morts. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait trouvé, quatre ans plus tôt, dans la baignoire. Un ange dont la pureté n'était entachée que par son propre sang. La main toujours sur sa table, l'autre pendant mollement de l'autre côté du fauteuil, il découvrit la provenance de ce sang. Il venait de ses poignets entaillés, et semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

–Maman !

Il sentit les larmes sur ses joues mais n'en prit pas réellement conscience. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était la douleur dans ses entrailles, une douleur qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter, et qui ne le quitterait sûrement jamais.

–Oui, mon petit démon ?

Et si ce qu'il avait eu jusque-là sous les yeux lui était insupportable parce qu'il avait toujours enfoui ce souvenir au plus profond de lui-même, ce qu'il voyait maintenant était de l'ordre de l'épouvantable. Il vit soudain chacun des membres de sa mère se décomposer lentement, très lentement, sa chair si pure dévorée par les vers, et un liquide putride s'échappant par les plaies qu'ils causaient.

Draco voulut hurler, s'enfuir en courant, mais il se retrouva tout à coup incapable d'actionner ses muscles, d'actionner ses cordes vocales. Terrifié, son regard restait obstinément fixé sur l'état de décomposition de sa mère. Et alors qu'il se sentit sur le point de tourner de l'œil, la voix de sa mère retentit encore, restée intacte.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Ce dernier mot fit échos dans son esprit. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Elle n'était pas réelle. Elle l'avait été, elle ne l'était plus. Elle n'était plus.

Cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar.

 _Réveille-toi_.

 _Juste un cauchemar. C'est juste un cauchemar. Un parmi des centaines._

 _Réveille-toi._

 _Réveille-toi..._

Dans l'immense manoir presque vide de toute âme humaine des Malfoy, deux paupières vinrent s'ouvrir brusquement pour dévoiler deux yeux d'un gris pur. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé si brusquement. Aux palpitations rapides de son cœur, il comprit néanmoins qu'il sortait tout juste d'un cauchemar dont il n'avait déjà plus aucun souvenir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se tourna sur son flanc gauche, et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il fit de son mieux pour se rendormir. Ce moment ne vint pas. Il attrapa son portable, celui qu'il calait toujours sous son oreiller avant de s'endormir, et constata qu'il était 7 h 36.

C'est au moment où il consentit à se lever que tout partit en vrille. Il n'en eut pas conscience, comment l'aurait-il pu, mais un observateur extérieur aurait sans doute été horrifié de voir les deux yeux du jeune homme s'injecter de sang en une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ne plus laisser une quelconque trace du blanc de ses yeux. La seconde d'après, Malfoy hurlait et s'écroulait sous la douleur que lui infligeait son crâne. C'en était presque surnaturel, insupportable. La douleur était si forte, si atroce, que s'il avait eu la _chance_ d'avoir un revolver sous la main, il se serait tiré une balle, là, comme ça, sans même y réfléchir. Parce qu'il était incapable de réfléchir, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il aurait été heureux d'être incapable de vivre, à cet instant précis.

* * *

C'était tout bonnement insensé, incompréhensible. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son week-end ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec elle ? Ce n'était pas possible d'oublier un pan entier d'un bout de semaine qui venait juste d'arriver... Ce n'était pas possible. Hermione enfila ses chaussettes et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais eu de cernes. Jamais. Alors pourquoi avait-elle de telles valises sous les yeux ? Et qu'avait-elle fait pour que des dizaines et des dizaines de questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête ?

–J'y vais Hermione ! Passe une bonne journée ! cria son père dans le hall d'entrée, pour être bien sûr qu'elle l'entende.

–Toi aussi Papa ! À ce soir !

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, et elle prit conscience qu'à l'heure où son père partait, elle était d'habitude elle aussi sur le point de partir, ce qui était loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui.

–Merde ! siffla-t-elle après avoir regardé l'heure sur son portable. 7 h 35.

Tant pis pour ses cheveux et le peu de maquillage qu'elle appliquait en temps normal, elle était propre, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Et tant pis pour toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait. Elle paniquait, c'était un fait, et la fatigue ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Et sans concentration, elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir à ce problème. Mais Poudlard saurait la réveiller, elle le savait, et elle ne devait pas arriver en retard.

Hermione reflua cette peur d'une maladie neurologique qui lui était venue en tête sous la douche, prit son sac, et se mit à courir dans le couloir vers l'escalier. Il fallait qu'elle mette ses chaussures, son manteau, qu'elle récupère son sac de sport, qu'elle trouve ses clés, et elle serait fin prête.

C'est le planning de ses deux prochaines minutes qu'Hermione préparait quand elle tomba à terre, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, les doigts enserrant son crâne, les yeux injectés de sang, et ses hurlements déchirant le calme ambiant. La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance fut la certitude qu'elle était en train de mourir.

* * *

–J'ai pas signé pour une telle chaleur ! hurla Blaise, alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Non, personne d'autre que lui dans cette savane. Le soleil était à son zénith, et Blaise se retrouvait avec cette fichue combinaison de ski qu'il lui était impossible de retirer. La fermeture était bloquée.

Il marchait, sans trop savoir où, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans trop savoir comment, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il marchait en après-ski sur un sol sableux.

Il entendit un rugissement à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et quand il se retourna, il vit un lion féroce se diriger sur lui à toute vitesse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui mit un coup de pied en pleine gueule façon reprise de volée, et le lion vola tellement loin que Blaise ne le vit même plus. Mais bon sang, quelle chaleur...

–Comment ça vous n'avez pas mon tank ? cracha une voix féminine que Blaise aurait reconnu entre mille.

–Maman ? lâcha-t-il en se retournant.

Elle était là, de dos, toute en longueur, un grand chignon relevant son immense cascade de cheveux, une longue jupe noire qui ne lui laissait pas le loisir de voir ses pieds, et une chemise sans manches blanche un brin transparente.

–Draco Malfoy se marie demain, je veux mon tank !

Blaise s'avança d'un pas blasé.

–Répond pas surtout, c'est pas comme si j'étais ton fils !

–Blaise, chéri, laisse-moi une minute, tu veux ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

–Qu'est-ce que je lui offre si je n'ai pas ce tank, hein ? Dites-moi si vous vous pensez si malin !

Blaise tenta en vain de retirer sa combinaison de ski, mais même en forçant, pas moyen de débloquer la fermeture.

–Maman, je t'ai dit cent fois que Malfoy voulait un sous-marin, pas un tank.

–Mais oui Blaise, bien sûr, et où est-ce que je le gare ce sous-marin ? Sur le parvis de l'église ? Oh, et puis va t'habiller, un peu de décence quand même !

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Nu comme un ver. Sa phrase s'était interrompue quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne restait pas une seule trace de ses fringues.

–Sans blague... lâcha Blaise pour lui-même, sans tenter de cacher sa nudité.

–Oh, au fait Blaise...

Sa mère commença à se retourner, mais quand il vit son visage, tout ce qu'il put exprimer fut un choc. Car à la place du visage de sa mère, bien qu'ayant gardé son corps féminin, se trouvait le visage de...

–SNOOP DOGG ?

Pour toute réponse, ce Snoop Dogg aux courbes d'une des mannequins les plus iconiques que la Terre ait jamais portée, volant encore la vedette à des mannequins vingt ans plus jeunes qu'elle, ce Snoop Dogg là donc, appelons-le Snoobini, se contenta de lui souffler la fumée de son joint en pleine figure, un rire paresseux se frayant un chemin entre ses lèvres.

Il fit soudain un pas en arrière, et brandit son joint devant lui comme un sorcier brandirait sa baguette.

–AVADA KEDAVRA ! cria-t-il lentement – s'il est réellement possible de crier lentement.

Blaise tomba à genoux, sentant le sort le frapper de plein fouet. Snoobini avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Il s'était fait avoir par les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, réunies en un même corps : sa mère et Snoop Dogg. Sa tête jusque-là levée vers le ciel tomba jusqu'à ce que son cou ne le permette plus, comme l'aurait fait la tête d'un pantin désarticulé. Le mal était fait. La faute était irréparable. Plus de marche-arrière possible.

Snoobini avait teint ses poils pubiens en roux.

Blaise hurla en se réveillant, jetant sa couverture comme un détraqué deux mètres plus loin, et donnant des coups de reins paniqués, comme si quelqu'un lui avait glissé une araignée dans le boxer durant la nuit. Boxer duquel il saisit violemment l'élastique pour vérifier que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Et tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Tout était encore en place. La bonne taille, la bonne couleur, tout était là, et Zabini sentit la peur évacuer sa poitrine. Le regard toujours planté dans son boxer, à genoux sur son lit, il eut un sourire attendri.

–Comment j'ai pu douter de toi ? Tu es la partie de moi qui a le plus cœur, bien sûr que non, tu n'iras pas brûler en enfer...

–Blaise, est-ce que t'es encore en train de parler à ta... commença Lisa de l'autre côté de la porte avant de se faire rembarrer.

–Dégage espèce de débile !

À l'extérieur de la pièce, la jumelle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et amorça un mouvement pour continuer son chemin. Mais c'était avant d'entendre le poids de son frère tomber au sol emportant avec lui sa table de chevet, puis ses hurlements de douleur.

Sans même y réfléchir, elle entra dans la chambre et se jeta à côté de son frère recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains enserrant sa tête au point de stopper toute circulation sanguine dans ses doigts. Bientôt, le peu d'ongles qu'il avait vint s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

–Blaise ? Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Et quand elle vit les larmes embuer les yeux de son jumeau, elle sut que quelque chose de grave était en train de passer. En dix-sept ans d'existence commune, elle ne l'avait jamais, _jamais_ vu pleurer. Il semblait essayer de répondre à sa question, de lui dire ce qui se passait, mais il n'y avait que des hurlements qui passaient ses lèvres.

C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle ce que l'on considérait comme des réflexes pouvaient disparaître dès lors que l'on était déstabilisé. Plus que ça. Chamboulé. En chute libre. Sans aucun repère. Plus de sarcasme, d'humour vaseux, de lourdeur et de force. Il n'y avait que son frère se tordant de douleur sous yeux. Du moins sa silhouette rendue floue par les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur son visage sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte. Il n'y avait pas un seul brevet de secours ou de sauvetage qu'elle n'ait pas acquis. Elle aurait été capable de prendre la situation en main pour n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Mais elle était désormais renvoyée à la peur qu'elle avait étant gamine, celle de perdre son frère, peur qui s'en était allée au fil du temps, quand, inconsciemment, elle avait fini par croire que son frère était intouchable, invincible. Ses pensées ne furent même pas assez claires pour appeler les pompiers, pour obtenir une aide extérieure. Elle était plongée dans un tel état de désarrois et de panique que la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut serrer son frère contre elle le plus fort qu'elle le put, le suppliant, sans même s'en rendre compte, de ne pas la laisser.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer quand, trois minutes après le début de ses hurlements, Blaise cessa de hurler. Elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus quand il murmura son prénom pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Enfin, elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus quand il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là.

* * *

« _Il vient de m'arriver un truc de dingue ! On se rejoint à Poudlard ?_ »

Le portable de Draco reposait dans ses mains encore tremblantes, la faute à sa précédente mésaventure. Avait-il seulement déjà connu une douleur aussi atroce ? Question stupide : Bien sûr que non.

« _Ok_ » répondit-il dans la foulée.

Peu importe ce que Zabini avait à lui raconter, il n'y avait pas moyen que ça soit aussi dingue que ce qui lui était arrivé. Est-ce qu'il lui en parlerait ? Probablement pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'inquiéter, s'il était seulement possible d'inquiéter Blaise Zabini.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses muscles endoloris après plusieurs minutes d'une contraction intense, et finit par se lever pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Toute faim matinale s'était éclipsée après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Laissant l'eau de la douche couler sur son corps, Malfoy fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à la peur qui se nichait dans ses entrailles. Celle qui était née après s'être rappelé d'un documentaire qu'il avait vu un an plus tôt, présentant une maladie rare dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, le genre qui donnait des maux de tête hors du commun, dont la violence causait ce qui était considéré comme la pire douleur qui soit, loin devant celle que causait l'accouchement. C'était dire.

* * *

La céphalée de Horton.

Elle avait la céphalée de Horton.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait une gueule de bois. Tardive. Très tardive. Mais une gueule de bois quand même. Mais enfin, ça se saurait si les gueules de bois étaient aussi violentes. Si c'était le cas, il y a bien longtemps que le fait boire de l'alcool serait de toutes les mœurs banni.

Et puis le propre de la céphalée de Horton, c'était un retour perpétuel des maux de tête. Constant, régulier, infini. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul mal de tête. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas s'inquiéter... Peut-être fallait-il blâmer l'alcool. Peut-être qu'il avait ce genre d'effet sur elle, et seulement sur elle. Le tout était d'attendre de voir si ce genre de douleur atroce se reproduirait à l'avenir, auquel cas l'inquiétude aurait lieu d'être. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'elle vide son esprit de toute anxiété.

Hermione attrapa son sac à la va-vite et après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée à clé, courut à toute vitesse vers son arrêt de bus.

* * *

–… et quand elle s'est retournée, bah en fait c'était pas elle, c'était Snoop Dogg !

–Monsieur Zabini... Monsieur Malfoy... commença la voix traînante du professeur Rogue. Serait-il possible que vous soyez capables d'assimiler un cours de mathématiques avancés tout en discutant de soi-disant musique, ce qui soit dit en passant à l'air de ravir Monsieur Zabini vu l'air hébété et, avouons-le, passablement ridicule que son visage revêt ?

La classe entière se tourna vers les deux fautifs, à l'exception d'une seule personne, Hermione Granger, qui venait de se faire salement remonter les bretelles à peine cinq minutes auparavant pour son retard. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répondre, Rogue reprit.

–Je pense que vous conviendrez que la réponse est non, au vu de la médiocrité de vos notes en ma matière. Je vous prierais donc de vous taire.

À l'entente du ricanement de Weaslaid derrière lui, Malfoy comprit que cette journée s'annonçait mauvaise, puisque rien n'avait l'air de vouloir aller en son sens aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent alors, dans le silence complet seulement rompu par les explications monotones et ridiculement complexes du professeur, avant que Malfoy ne sente le coude de Zabini taper contre le sien pour l'interpeller.

–Snoop Dogg... C'est dingue quand même, non ? lui chuchota son meilleur ami.

Le soupire blasé qui lui échappa fut bientôt suivi d'un petit sourire amusé.

* * *

C'était bien la toute première fois qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas été pas profondément agacée par un sermon de Severus Rogue. Pourtant, elle y avait le droit régulièrement. Elle levait trop la main, savait trop de choses, son professeur ne pouvait simplement pas la supporter, et elle ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il ne puisse pas la supporter. Parce que ses raisons étaient mauvaises. Elles étaient même injustes. Quel genre de professeur est agacé par une élève sous prétexte qu'elle lève trop souvent la main ? Elle n'était pas arrogante, encore moins narcissique, mais en six années à Poudlard, jamais personne ne lui avait volé son titre de major de promotion. Elle était donc douée, et elle ne supportait pas que ce simple fait soit retenu contre elle. Elle avait travaillé dur pour cela, pour être la meilleure, et pas une seule minute avait-elle eu le culot de regarder les autres de haut. Non, elle n'accepterait décidément jamais le fait que son intelligence soit un problème, encore moins pour un professeur.

Mais ce matin-là, quand Severus Rogue avait saisi son retard comme le parfait prétexte pour la sermonner avec véhémence, Hermione Granger n'avait pas bronché.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. De son oubli d'un week-end entier, à l'affreuse douleur qui lui avait transpercé le crâne et faisait trembler ses mains rien que d'y penser. Sur son cahier, ses notes étaient irrégulières. Son écriture, d'habitude si fluide bien que serrée et précipitée à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle écrivait dans l'optique d'écrire chaque mot prononcé par ses professeurs, cette écriture donc, était anguleuse et rêche. On n'écrit jamais bien quand sa main s'obstine à trembler.

Quand la sonnerie avait retenti, annonçant la fin de leur cours de mathématiques et le début d'une pause d'un quart d'heure, Hermione s'était levée par automatisme pour rejoindre ses amis dans la cour. Elle salua distraitement Daphné Greengrass qui lui fit un signe de tête rapide avant de rejoindre les serpentards, puis se retourna vers les gryffondors. Seamus, Ron, et Harry discutaient et riaient par moments, alors que Ginny et Parvati se chahutaient le sourire aux lèvres. Un peu plus loin, Dean draguait ouvertement Lavande qui s'amusait toujours de ce genre de situations, mais qui finissait de toute façon toujours par le repousser. Et il semblait apprécier cela, parce qu'à chaque fois, il revenait et y mettait plus de volonté et d'audace que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait approché, en espérant qu'elle finisse par craquer. En y pensant, il était probable que Dean Thomas ait un faible pour les médaillées olympiques.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, Hermione se surprit à sourire, devant le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient tous. Elle ne se serait séparé d'eux pour rien au monde.

Mais elle avait bien vu les coups d'œil que Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer. En lisant et en écoutant la totalité de ses messages alors qu'elle était dans le bus, elle s'était rendu compte que si elle avait oublié son week-end, Ron n'avait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle ne se souvenait plus du pourquoi du comment ils avaient fini par se disputer à cette soirée. C'était si courant, si habituel qu'elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de disputes dans lesquelles ils s'étaient engagés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis un an donc. Les premiers messages vocaux étaient des messages inquiets de Ron, qui s'excusait et la suppliait de revenir. Harry et Ginny, eux aussi l'avaient appelé. Elle ne savait pas quand, comment, ou par qui, mais ils avaient dû être assurés de sa sécurité à un moment donné, car après six messages vocaux du genre, tout ce qu'elle avait reçu, c'était des excuses de la part de Ron.

Elle le vit s'approcher lentement, sa nervosité presque palpable, et s'arrêter devant elle, ayant apparemment beaucoup de difficultés à la regarder dans les yeux.

C'est sans doute à ce moment qu'elle sut que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir n'était pas de celles qui amènent à une réconciliation. En temps normal, Ron aurait été boudeur pendant des jours, avant de lui hurler qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de le rappeler, de lui dire qu'elle allait bien, d'effacer l'anxiété dans laquelle il avait été plongé tout un week-end, avant d'ajouter combien il lui en voulait. Elle aurait hurlé en retour qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir comme un enfant, impulsivement et stupidement, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être incroyablement égoïste. Et quelque part après tout ça, ils se seraient pardonné. Du moins en partie...

Et pourtant, le voilà qui se tenait devant elle, raide comme un piquet, aucune pointe de colère dans les yeux. Pas de la colère, mais de la déception qui ne semblait cependant pas lui être dirigée.

–Salut... dit-il, arrivant enfin à la regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Même quand tout allait de travers, il l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour. C'était un réflexe, et c'était comme si à cet instant, il se retenait de le faire. Hermione fut soudainement terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

–Écoute Ron, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé... Je... Ça a été un week-end compliqué et...

Et quoi ? Qu'y avait-il à dire d'autre à dire ? Pourquoi essayait-elle de nier, de repousser la lassitude qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Ron quand bien même elle savait que cette même lassitude pouvait se lire dans son regard ? Sa réponse fut rapide. Elle était Hermione Granger. Elle avait toujours voulu que tout marche parfaitement, que tous les rouages soient parfaitement emboîtés, et ce, dans tous les domaines. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler une relation, parce qu'on ne peut pas contrôler des émotions, des sentiments, et certainement pas la personne à qui on est lié. Elle avait essayé si fort, mais jamais, jamais la fréquence de leurs disputes ne s'était espacée. Bien au contraire.

–C'est pas grave... répondit Ron.

 _C'est pas grave parce que c'est terminé_. Elle avait lu ces mots dans ses yeux bleus, ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de la calmer ou de la rendre furieuse, comme si c'était tout l'un ou tout l'autre. Et pourtant, la voilà qui pour la première fois plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Ron et ne ressentait que de la peur.

–Ça ne fonctionne pas, pas vrai ? reprit-il, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres, comme s'il voulait lui dire _Je ne t'accuse pas Hermione, je fais juste un constat_.

Alors Hermione pensa que si même Ron, la plus grande tête-de-mule qu'elle ait connu, avait laissé tomber, elle pouvait lâcher prise elle aussi. Elle le devait.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait peur. Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles qui avaient peur d'être seule. Alors elle décida qu'elle avait simplement peur que plus jamais quelqu'un ne la regarde comme Ron le faisait.

–Non... souffla-t-elle, et elle dut se retenir de revenir sur ses paroles quand elle vit les épaules de Ron s'affaisser et sa tête se baisser.

Il acquiesça, accusant le coup, se murmurant que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'il valait mieux retirer le pansement maintenant et d'un coup, souffrir beaucoup et puis passer à autre chose. Il essaya d'y croire, mais l'entendre lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà lui avait fait si mal qu'il n'était pas sûr que la douleur passe un jour.

–Ça va peut-être être bizarre au début, mais promis je vais faire des efforts pour...

 _Pour oublier que je t'aime._

 _Pour ne pas rendre l'atmosphère plus tendue qu'elle ne le sera déjà._

 _Pour oublier tout ce que je voulais pour nous._

 _Pour redevenir ton meilleur ami et rien de plus que ça._

 _Pour oublier que j'ai besoin de toi._

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, fit demi-tour, et marcha seul en direction de la salle de cours. Elle avait bien essayé de dire quelque chose de plus. Qu'elle était désolée, qu'il était une des personnes les plus formidables qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, mais rien ne vint. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tenta au mieux de ne pas les laisser couler, puis une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand elle vit les grands yeux verts de l'instigateur de ce contact, elle laissa Harry la prendre dans ses bras et caresser le haut de son dos dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

–Ça va aller... murmurait-il encore et encore, alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

S'il n'avait pas loupé les yeux rougis de Granger, il lui semblait improbable que Draco ne les ait pas remarqué lui aussi. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi depuis un quart d'heure il voyait la mâchoire du blond se contracter encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter, et pourquoi il envoyait royalement chier Loufoca à chaque fois qu'elle ne faisait qu'ouvrir la bouche. Et peu importe les rumeurs sur l'état mental de Luna Lovegood, Blaise prenait un plaisir sournois à voir le regard de Malfoy s'assombrir un peu plus quand il entendait son rire répondre à ses insultes. Il était persuadé que le fait que les rires de Luna soient légers et sincères plutôt que volontairement provocateurs ajoutait à son agacement.

Un spectacle qui aurait pu totalement divertir le jeune Zabini s'il n'était pas lui-même assis à côté d'Hermione Granger et ses yeux rougis constamment au bord des larmes. Et à vrai dire, et bien que ça ne lui arrive que très rarement, il n'en menait pas large. Il l'avait vu sortir les recherches qu'elle avait faites sur l'exposé qu'ils devaient préparer ensemble, et lui expliquer sa réflexion sur la question, alors que sa voix ne cessait de se casser quand elle se retenait de fondre en larmes.

C'était étrange de voir Hermione Granger pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et il devait dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui restaient belles même en pleurant. De 1 à 10 sur l'échelle de la mocheté dans la tristesse, ou, pour le dire plus simplement, sur une échelle de Daphné Greegrass à Lisa Zabini, elle se trouvait à Lisa Zabini moins deux. Soit huit. Oui huit. Pas le summum de la laideur, mais on s'en approchait. Pas qu'il lui en tienne rigueur. Les gens beaux en toutes circonstances, il les avait toujours trouvé louches. Contre-nature, même. Alors il devait dire qu'en cet instant, en étant laide en pleurant donc, Hermione Granger le mettait en confiance.

Elle commença, tout en tentant de se maîtriser, à lui expliquer le rôle qu'avait tenu la littérature dans le féminisme au travers de figures telles que Virginia Woolf ou Jane Austen et le pourquoi du comment ils devaient en faire une sous-partie, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il savait. Il savait pourquoi elle pleurait. Tous les autres avaient simplement pensé à une de leurs incessantes disputes, mais sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait su qu'elle n'était plus avec Weasley. Il ne l'avait pas deviné, et il n'aurait même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi en temps normal, et pourtant il _savait_. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su, comme si ce savoir avait dormi au fond de son crâne pendant des années avant de ressortir au moment opportun. Comme on sait parler sa langue maternelle : sans même y penser. En fait, il avait su que Granger était en larmes avant même de la voir en larmes. Et il avait bien du mal à se concentrer depuis qu'il avait fait ce constat. Parce que sur l'échelle de la normalité de Jake Williams à Loufoca, on était facilement à Loufoca puissance mille.

–Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un Granger. Quelqu'un qui te correspondra mieux, avait-il dit sans même y penser, et il avait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise.

Et encore une fois, il _sut_ qu'elle avait failli se mettre en colère l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais qu'une vague de tristesse avait éteint la flamme naissante. Elle l'avait donc royalement ignoré, et avait repris ses explications.

Les minutes avaient défilé, des minutes durant lesquelles Blaise avait oscillé entre la gêne face au spectacle que lui offrait Granger, l'amusement face à celui que lui offrait Draco, et l'incompréhension depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la tristesse de Granger avant même de l'avoir vue. Il n'écoutait donc pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter, mais s'il restait honnête avec lui-même, il savait parfaitement que si les trois facteurs qui n'avaient de cesse de détourner son attention n'avaient pas été réunis, la situation aurait été la même. Il n'avait fait aucune recherche parce que le sujet donné ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, et même en temps normal, il se serait contenté de dessiner sur une feuille en acquiesçant pour feindre l'intérêt. La seule différence, c'est qu'à cet instant, il ne dessinait pas, il était simplement plongé dans ses pensées. Ou tout du moins, il avait été plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix ne vienne briser la quiétude de la classe.

–Mais lâche-moi à la fin ! avait gueulé la Belette.

Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant au fond. C'était ce que s'était dit Blaise. Il travaillait avec Parkinson, et s'il y en avait deux à Poudlard qui ne pouvaient absolument pas se supporter, c'était bien ces deux-là. Il arrivait même à parler à Draco de manière presque civilisée par moments, mais quand c'était Pansy qui se trouvait en face de lui, c'était une belette incroyablement sauvage qui faisait surface.

Mais quand il prit conscience du silence complet dans laquelle était à présent plongée la classe, et qu'il se décida à lever les yeux sur la scène, il se rendit compte que Parkinson n'avait pas été visée, puisqu'elle venait vraisemblablement d'être réveillée par ses cris. Celui qui avait été visé, c'était Harry Potter.

Malaise.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Ron Weasley et Harry Potter se disputer, il y avait même des rumeurs sur une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre eux. Certes, des rumeurs infondées dont Blaise Zabini était lui-même l'instigateur, mais des rumeurs quand même. Même Mrs Sinistra sembla sincèrement choquée. Depuis plus de six ans, les classes n'avaient pas changé, et depuis six ans, elle s'occupait de cette classe en particulier. Elle connaissait très bien chacun de ses élèves, plus qu'un professeur évoluant dans un système éducatif « normal » ne pourrait le faire. Aussi avait-elle été aussi surprise que le reste de la classe à l'entente de la colère de Ron Weasley. Elle savait le gérer quand lui ainsi que Pansy Parkinson entraient dans l'une de leurs confrontations, elle savait également gérer un Harry Potter VS Draco Malfoy, ou un Blaise Zabini VS la totalité de la classe, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une confrontation entre Mr Potter et Mr Weasley puisse un jour avoir lieu.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes avait donc plané sur la classe, Harry Potter lui-même trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que...

–Qu'est ce qui est vert et qui pue au fond de la forêt ? demanda Blaise Zabini.

Aurora Sinistra se pinça l'arête du nez. Voilà donc ce qu'elle gagnait à être surprise. Elle donnait l'occasion à Blaise Zabini d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Elle vit Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan lever la main dans l'espoir que Zabini leur laisse la parole, et elle devait bien l'avouer, ils le faisaient avec bien plus d'engouement qu'ils n'en avaient jamais montré en cours.

–Thomas ? fit Zabini, alors que Finnigan baissait la main, une grimace boudeuse se frayant sur son visage.

–Un extra-terrestre qui fait caca ! gueula l'autre un sourire de vainqueur – et de gamin – sur le visage.

Aurora, bien malgré elle, s'empêcha d'arrêter le petit show de Zabini. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait terminé, tout le monde oublierait les regards glacés que s'étaient lancé Potter et Weasley pendant plusieurs secondes, et qu'ils reprendraient leur travail. Elle pourrait parler à Mr Weasley à la fin du cours pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et tout serait arrangé. N'était-elle pas tombée bien bas pour en arriver à s'en remettre à Blaise Zabini ?

–Perdu ! C'est un scout en décomposition ! Mais ta réponse était pas mal Thomas, je retiens...

Thomas et Finnigan explosèrent de rire, mais tout le reste de la classe lança un regard blasé à Zabini. Il fit la moue devant le peu de réactions qu'il avait suscité, et il ne remarqua même pas le regard plein de gratitude que lui lança Granger, le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir détourné l'attention de la scène qui se jouait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas conscience que c'était un motif purement égoïste qui avait motivé l'action de Zabini. La simple satisfaction de savoir qu'il était le centre de l'attention de tous.

–Oh, allez, c'était drôle non ?

–Je pense que votre perspicacité vous fait défaut Mr Zabini. Vous venez malheureusement de faire un flop. Maintenant, on se remet au travail ! répondit Mrs Sinistra en tapant dans ses mains pour accentuer ses dernières paroles.

C'était sans compter sur Blaise Zabini qui n'en démordait pas. Sa blague était drôle, il fallait qu'ils le reconnaissent !

–Allez, rigolez !

Voilà ce qui ce serait passé en temps normal : En temps normal, une bonne partie de la classe lui aurait lancé un regard plein de pitié, et sa sœur, après un rire dégoulinant de sarcasme lui aurait fait remarquer que la seule personne moins drôle que lui, c'était Rogue. Il se serait énervé, elle se serait énervé à sa suite, le ton serait monté, et Mrs Sinistra leur aurait hurlé de se remettre au travail en les menaçant de les coller jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'était ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer, c'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient toujours passées.

Mais au lieu de ça, toute la classe éclata de rire. Pas de rires faux, ou sarcastiques. Non, ces rires là étaient bien sincères. Les secondes passaient, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Que Thomas et Finnigan rient, que certains serpentards rient, c'était une chose. Mais voir sa sœur rire, voir Potter et Weasley rire, et surtout voir Mrs Sinistra rire n'avait rien de normal. À côté de lui, il vit une Hermione Granger tout aussi troublée qu'il ne l'était sinon plus, et devant, Malfoy froncer les sourcils en les observant tous comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

–C'est quoi ce bordel ? souffla Blaise.

Il répéta sa question quand il remarqua que malgré la sincérité sonore de leurs rires, les yeux de chacun des élèves de la classe étaient comme... _vides_. Le malaise s'empara des trois personnes qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas été mis au courant de cette blague. Parce que c'était une blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça, pas vrai ?

Et comme un éclair dans son esprit, une pensée frappa Blaise de plein fouet.

–Arrêtez de rire, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le silence se fit sur la salle en une fraction de seconde. Un silence qui fit grandir la panique dans les tripes de Zabini.

–Levez-vous, continua-t-il, et dut observer, terrorisé, la totalité de la classe se lever mécaniquement. À l'exception de Granger et Draco qui eux, éberlués, se contentaient d'assister à la scène la plus surréaliste qu'ils aient vécu de toute leurs vies.

–Faites un tour sur vous-mêmes.

Tous tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, commençant leur tour au même instant, le terminant de façon tout aussi synchronisée.

–Asseyez-vous. Levez la main droite. Baissez-la. Posez une main sur l'épaule de votre voisin. Reposez-la sur la table.

Le manège se répéta, encore et encore, alors que la voix de Zabini se faisait de plus en plus tremblante à mesure que ses ordres fusaient.

Il vit Draco se retourner vers lui, lentement, son regard empli d'incompréhension. Une incompréhension vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude quand il dit :

–Tu saignes... tout en pointant son nez du doigt.

Zabini y porta sa main, et ne put que constater qu'un flux continu de sang s'en écoulait. Il n'éprouvait pas de douleur, pas d'étourdissement, mais le voilà qui saignait. Quel genre de rêve était-il en train de faire ? Un rêve s'appropriant les clichés des films de super-héros hollywoodiens apparemment, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, attendant le moment où il allait se réveiller maintenant qu'il avait compris que rien de tout cela n'était pas réel. Moment qui ne vint pas. À la place, il ne put qu'entendre la voix devenue tremblante de Granger.

–Ton oreille... dit-elle.

Et après avoir passé sa main sur son oreille, force était de constater que son nez n'était pas le seul organe à faire les frais de cette coulée de sang. Constat forcément renforcé par le sang qui s'échappa de sa bouche quand il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la panique, ou les frais de ce qu'il était en train de provoquer, mais le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, et un sifflement continu retentit dans sa tête. Il se mit à trembler, d'abord, et repoussa violemment la main de Granger qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, puis de véritables convulsions s'emparèrent de son corps. Il entendit la voix de Draco, une voix qui lui semblait si lointaine qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'état de panique dans lequel le blond se trouvait, un état de panique que Granger tentait en vain de calmer, tout en essayant de calmer les tremblements de Blaise. Le sifflement gagna en intensité, et c'était comme si toute sa boîte crânienne allait exploser à tout moment. Il entendait des voix mécaniques derrière le sifflement, des voix vides qui prononçaient les mêmes mots au même moment sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Des voix qui n'étaient ni celle de Malfoy, ni celle de Granger. Des voix insupportables qui lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre sa table jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

–ARRETEZ ! hurla-t-il.

Draco leva des yeux éberlués sur le reste de la classe qui venait de reprendre son travail en binôme comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Sans doute parce que pour eux, rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Le sifflement avait disparu, les voix avec lui. Il avait cessé de saigner, seule subsistait la panique dans les tripes de Zabini. Dans celles de Malfoy et Granger aussi, d'ailleurs.

–Malfoy ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda Loufoca à côté de lui, de sa petite voix légère.

Il l'ignora, tentant de se retenir de vomir là, comme ça, après les vrilles qu'avait provoqué sa peur dans son estomac.

–Oui Miss Granger ? fit la voix de Mrs Sinistra, et en se retournant, Malfoy vit la terreur dans les yeux de Blaise. Il regardait Draco comme s'il était capable de répondre à toutes ses questions, mais Draco ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ce que Blaise venait de faire. Et il n'était certainement pas capable de lui dire si oui, ou non, il était un monstre.

–Zabini a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, il saigne du nez, se contenta de répondre Granger.

Et Malfoy se surprit à penser que le self-control dont elle faisait preuve était à couper le souffle.

Les yeux d'Aurora s'écarquillèrent devant l'abondance de sang sur les mains de Zabini ainsi que sur sa chemise autrefois immaculée. Ses lèvres soufflèrent « Oh mon Dieu... » avant de prier Hermione d'emmener Blaise au plus vite jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle hocha la tête, se leva, plaça le bras droit de Zabini autour de ses épaules pour qu'il ait un appui, et chercha une excuse, n'importe laquelle pour justifier que Malfoy vienne avec eux. Alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour lui intimer de se lever tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il soit clairement volontaire pour que son excuse marche, pour que personne ne vienne avec eux à sa place.

Il sembla comprendre le message, parce qu'il se leva précipitamment.

–Mr Malfoy, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé de l'accompagner, résonna la voix de Mrs Sinistra dans la salle, alors que tous les élèves présents dévisageait Zabini d'un air curieux, ou inquiet. Lisa Zabini sembla vouloir se lever elle aussi, mais Blaise lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes, étant donné que c'était la deuxième fois de la journée que Blaise semblait se trouver dans un état critique, mais il lui sourit, et elle décida qu'elle lui ferait confiance pour le moment, qu'elle viendrait le chercher à l'infirmerie à la fin de la journée, et qu'elle l'obligerait à aller à l'hôpital passer des examens.

–Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients Mrs Sinistra, je pense que Malfoy pourrait être le bienvenu si Zabini venait à perdre connaissance. Je ne serais pas capable de le porter moi-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie si ça venait à arriver. Et je ne pense pas que l'on soit à l'abri d'une perte de conscience vu tout ce sang...

Mrs Sinistra dut être d'accord avec Hermione, parce que la seconde suivante elle reportait son attention sur Draco.

–Allez-y... souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione referma prestement la porte derrière eux alors que Malfoy portait maintenant la quasi-totalité du poids de Zabini à lui tout seul. Celui-ci avait cessé de trembler, de souffrir et de saigner mais se trouvait maintenant dans un état d'abrutissement heureux assez incompréhensible.

–Zabini, ça va ? demanda-t-elle devant le sourire bête qu'il arborait, tandis que le regard inquiet de Malfoy lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

–Granger... Le silence... lâcha Blaise, son sourire s'agrandissant à mesure que la perplexité dans le regard d'Hermione se faisait plus visible.

–Le silence ?

–J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus agréable que le silence. Plus de sifflement, plus de voix... J'adore le silence...

Elle leva les yeux sur Draco qui lui continuait d'observer Blaise, les sourcils froncés. Il soupira. Au fond, ça n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà gérer. Ce Blaise là ressemblait beaucoup au Blaise défoncé. La panique s'étant calmé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la classe et que Blaise avait cessé de souffrir, il n'y eut que de l'agacement dans son regard quand il croisa les yeux de Granger.

–Rassure-moi Granger, tu comptais pas _vraiment_ l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Elle lui jeta un regard mi-réfrigérant mi-blasé.

–Mais bien sûr que si Malfoy ! Et quand Pomfresh nous demandera comment c'est arrivé, on lui répondra bien sagement que Zabini s'est mis Dieu seul sait comment à contrôler l'ensemble de la classe mis à part nous deux pour une raison qui m'échappe... Et puis après, tu sais quoi, on lui demandera de le guérir pendant qu'on y est ! On lui demandera de faire en sorte qu'il arrête d'avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels et...

–Ta gueule... siffla Draco pour interrompre son sarcasme alors que des pas se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Les pas de l'intrus se firent plus distants, et quand après un temps ils ne les entendirent plus, ils eurent la confirmation qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

–On va aux toilettes, on vire tout le sang, et on réfléchit, dit Draco, commençant déjà à se diriger vers les toilettes.

–Je t'arrête tout de suite Malfoy. Je sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais je vais sûrement pas m'en mêler. Je vous ai fait sortir, toi et Zabini, maintenant vous vous débrouillez tous les deux, et vous me laissez en dehors de tout ça.

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le rire de Zabini résonna dans le couloir. Quand il releva la tête, il posa ses yeux rieurs sur Granger.

–Menteuuuuuse. Granger est une menteuse, Granger est une menteuse, Granger est une menteuse...

Puis il remarqua le regard interrogateur de Draco et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond avant de se contorsionner pour pouvoir parler dans son oreille. Si ce geste devait normalement exclure toute personne extérieure à la conversation, il parla assez fort pour que Granger puisse parfaitement l'entendre, sans pour autant en avoir conscience.

–Mais moi je sais tout. Je sais tout Draco. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas s'en mêler, mais elle crève d'envie de me poser tout plein de questions... Je le sais comme je sais tout depuis ce matin, comme je sais que quelque chose vous a tous les deux terrifié ce matin, comme je savais que Granger était triste parce qu'elle était plus avec la Belette, comme je sais que maintenant que j'ai dit ça, toi Draco, t'es content...

Deux regards d'une intensité rare se posèrent sur Blaise, alors qu'il riait de plus belle.

–Je sais tout, je sais tout, je sais tout... se mit-il à chantonner, mais bientôt son sourire s'effaça. Draco... se mit-il à geindre, une grimace de douleur se frayant un chemin sur son visage.

–Quoi ?

–J'ai envie de vomir...

–Ça va aller... Tu crois que tu peux atteindre les toilettes ? lui demanda Malfoy, alors qu'il recommençait à se diriger doucement vers les toilettes, avant de s'adresser à Hermione. Dégage Granger, personne te retient, surtout pas moi, cracha le blond sans même la regarder, tandis qu'elle poussait intérieurement un cri de frustration en les voyant s'éloigner.

Zabini avait raison. Son esprit lui criait de s'éloigner de ces deux-là en vitesse, mais cette pointe de curiosité qu'elle avait toujours eue lui criait encore plus fort de les suivre, et de poser à Zabini toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

La question était surtout de savoir comment Blaise pouvait _tout savoir_ , comme il le disait lui-même. Même si elle avait été surprise quand il lui avait dit qu'elle retrouverait quelqu'un, qu'il devine qu'elle et Ron s'étaient séparés n'avait rien de réellement choquant. Qu'il devine que Malfoy était heureux de cette rupture n'avait rien d'étonnant, étant son meilleur ami, et au vu de l'inclinaison de Malfoy à se réjouir du malheur des autres (excepté celui de Zabini apparemment, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi soucieux qu'après que Blaise lui a fait part de son envie de vomir.) Qu'il devine sa curiosité était assez impressionnant, mais quiconque en sachant au moins un peu sur son caractère aurait pu le deviner.

Mais qu'il devine qu'elle était effrayée depuis ce matin, ça n'avait rien de normal... Il n'était pas censé le savoir. Personne d'autre qu'elle-même n'était censé le savoir.

–T'es mon meilleur ami Draco... fit Zabini d'un ton larmoyant, alors que Malfoy faisait de son mieux pour prendre le virage sans faire basculer Blaise dans l'optique d'arriver jusqu'aux toilettes.

–Je sais, Blaise.

Alors Hermione soupira devant son incorrigible curiosité, et trottina jusqu'à Blaise dont elle fit passer le bras gauche sur ses épaules pour soulager un peu Malfoy du poids conséquent du grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois qui se trouvait entre eux.

Si Malfoy et sa tête de fouine ne purent s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard noir et méprisant, elle dut bien admettre que le sourire que lui offrit Zabini était tout bonnement adorable. C'était comme se retrouver face à un gosse.

–T'es belle Granger, lui dit-il, et elle ne put réprimer son attendrissement plus longtemps : Elle lui rendit un grand sourire qui se transforma en regard noir à l'encontre de Malfoy quand celui-ci mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise.

–Arrête de dire des conneries Zabini, cracha-t-il, son visage emprunt de dégoût en dévisageant Hermione.

L'animosité que lui portait Malfoy avait toujours été purement gratuite. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour s'attirer sa haine, et encore moins pour s'attirer son dégoût. Elle aurait dû être immunisée après tant d'années, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée.

Zabini rit à nouveau puis se pencha vers l'oreille de Malfoy. Cette fois pourtant, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre quoi que soit. Ce qu'elle vit, cependant, c'est le visage de Malfoy se décomposer et revêtir une expression haineuse dirigée vers Blaise qui se contenta de lui sourire.

–La ferme Zabini. Encore une connerie du genre et je te laisse t'étaler, et tu te démerdes pour ramper jusqu'aux chiottes, compris ?

Ledit Zabini ne répondit que par un sourire narquois, et le reste du trajet jusqu'aux toilettes se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Du moins, si les gémissements de Zabini tentant au mieux de garder la bile qui menaçait de remonter son œsophage dans son estomac n'avaient pas retenti, le silence aurait été parfaitement complet.

Hermione lâcha Zabini pour ouvrir la porte des toilettes des hommes, puis celles d'une des cabines individuelles qui s'y trouvait, et Draco mena Blaise jusqu'à celle-ci. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes après que Malfoy a placé sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette pour que Zabini ne déverse la totalité de son modeste petit-déjeuner au fond des toilettes. Puis quand il n'y eut plus de petit-déjeuner à déverser, ce fut de la bile qui vint sortir de la bouche de Zabini. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage, et si sa tête ne venait pas frapper le bord de la cuvette, c'est parce que Malfoy la tenait fermement pour empêcher tout incident du genre. Blaise Zabini était devenu un véritable pantin désarticulé.

–Blaise... Reste avec moi, d'accord ? T'as soif, faim, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Seul un gémissement vint répondre à Malfoy.

Hermione restait là, en retrait, à observer ces deux serpentards qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que de loin. De près, ils étaient simplement deux connards égoïstes et narcissiques qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas supporter. Et pourtant, l'un était devenu la personne la plus vulnérable du monde, et l'autre était devenu l'être le plus bienveillant qui soit. Comme ça, sous ses yeux. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu de peur dans les yeux de Malfoy avant la scène qui s'était jouée sous leurs yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Zabini s'était mis à convulser et à saigner abondamment. Plus que de la peur, c'était de la terreur qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux. Pas comme celle qu'elle avait éprouvée, qui n'avait été qu'un mélange de choc quant à ce que venait de faire Zabini, et l'horreur de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La terreur dans les yeux de Malfoy, elle, elle en était certaine à présent, n'était née que d'une profonde peur de le perdre.

Maintenant, elle avait au moins la confirmation après près de six ans qu'eux aussi étaient humains.

–Dans le casier 34 des vestiaires des serpentards, tu vas trouver une chemise propre et une bouteille d'eau vide. 8107. C'est le code de mon cadenas.

Elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui tenir tête au vu de la souffrance de Zabini. Alors elle hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Malfoy retentit de nouveau.

–Attends...

Il porta sa main à la poche arrière du pantalon de son uniforme et en ressortir un porte-feuille qu'il lui tendit.

–Achète des trucs sucrés au passage. Soda, jus de fruits, sucreries... Prends tout.

Elle eut un moment de surprise. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux sans animosité. Juste l'expression neutre à laquelle l'ensemble de Poudlard avait droit, sauf elle. Elle resta figée sous le coup de cette surprise, mais il dut mal comprendre la raison de son immobilité, parce que la seconde qui suivait, il soupirait et la regardait d'un air agacé.

–S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il alors.

 _Wow_. Voilà la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy venait de lui dire _s'il te plaît_ ? Est-ce qu'il venait d'être _poli_ avec elle ?

Alors qu'elle saisissait le porte-feuille et s'en allait sans commenter, elle pensa que Blaise Zabini était bien la seule personne pour qui Malfoy acceptait de laisser tomber sa fierté.

La porte se referma sur Granger, et il n'y eut plus que les gémissements de Blaise pour casser le silence.

–J'en... peux... plus... souffla ce dernier, qui semblait ne plus avoir quoi que ce soit à vomir au fond de son estomac.

Draco plaça Blaise de telle sorte qu'il soit adossé à la cloison de la cabine, tira une longueur conséquente de papier toilette avant de se diriger vers le lavabo et d'imbiber d'eau une partie de ce papier. Il entreprit ensuite d'essuyer le sang, la sueur et la bile sur le visage de son meilleur ami en se tenant tout de fois prêt à le basculer au-dessus de la cuvette s'il exprimait le besoin de vomir à nouveau. Mais il semblait juste épuisé à présent.

Il évita consciencieusement son regard, celui qui restait fixé sur lui depuis cinq minutes maintenant, et Zabini dut comprendre qu'il n'allait pas instaurer de contact visuel, parce qu'il commença à parler malgré cela.

–J'ai peur Draco.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait évité son regard. Parce qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas l'art de la conversation réconfortante, et que c'est ce qu'attendait Blaise. Qu'on le réconforte, qu'on le rassure.

–C'est normal je suppose, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre.

Un silence à nouveau. Un silence pendant de longues minutes. Cinq peut-être, dix sûrement. Aucune idée, en fait. Assez du moins pour qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de ramener la chemise, la bouteille, et tout un tas de sucreries qui, elle l'espérait, pourrait remettre Zabini d'aplomb. Assez pour qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions. C'était égoïste, elle le savait, et elle se maudissait intérieurement, mais elle voulait des réponses, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais quand elle entendit la voix de Malfoy retentir derrière la porte, elle s'arrêta. C'était une voix sérieuse, une voix qui laissait entendre que le reste de la conversation allait être personnelle, et qu'elle ne devait pas être là quand il parlerait.

–Écoute... Je sais que tu as peur... Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Enfin pas de toi, mais...

Elle pensa l'espace d'une fraction de seconde à s'écarter pour leur laisser de l'intimité, parce que là où elle se tenait, elle entendait absolument tout, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle aurait presque pu se sentir coupable si la pensée que c'était une bien douce vengeance comparée à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir pendant toutes ces années n'avait pas résonné dans son esprit.

–Tu te souviens de ce jour... On devait avoir quoi ? Six ans à tout casser. Je dormais chez toi, et il y avait de l'orage. Moi j'ai toujours aimé l'orage, mais toi... Toi t'avais peur. J'essayais de te changer les idées, ça marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Et puis on a commencé à entendre Lisa pleurer dans sa chambre. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que t'ailles la chercher, mais ça te terrifiait de devoir faire le chemin seul jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai dit que c'était pas grave, que je pouvais venir, que je m'en fichais. Tu m'as répondu... Tu m'as répondu ' _Non, faut que j'y aille tout seul, c'est moi qui dois la protéger. Mais toi tu me protèges, alors tant que je sais que t'es pas loin, je peux y arriver._ '

Draco eut un petit rire. On est incroyablement honnête, à six ans. On dit les choses comme elles viennent, sans se soucier de ce pour quoi elles nous font passer. Jamais il n'entendrait ce genre de chose de la bouche de Blaise à présent. Il se souvenait encore que quand son mini-lui avait entendu les paroles de mini-Blaise, il avait trouvé ça con. Parce que c'était pas lui qui protégeait Blaise, c'était Blaise qui le protégeait. Il n'avait toujours pas compris le concept de réciprocité apparemment...

–Je suis là. Je suis _pas loin_. Alors t'as rien à craindre, pas vrai ?

Il y eut un long silence et une voix retentit à nouveau. Celle de Zabini.

–Putain... C'était niais.

–Mais quel enfoiré... T'es là à moitié en train de chialer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

–Bah je sais pas... Quelque chose de moins niais.

–Ok, je vais te le donner ton quelque chose de moins niais. Arrête de gémir comme une gamine, porte tes couilles deux minutes et arrête de me faire chier avec ce que tu ressens, parce que non seulement j'en ai rien à foutre, mais en plus ça se saurait si j'étais psy ! Enfoiré.

Le rire de Zabini claqua dans l'air, et Hermione eut un petit sursaut en l'entendant.

–Bah voilà, ça c'est le Malfoy que je connais...

Draco observa Blaise et soupira son agacement. Qui lui avait collé ce type, ce boulet dans les pattes ? Des fois, il se disait qu'il serait bien mieux sans lui, avant de se rendre compte de la connerie que c'était de penser cela. Serait-il seulement encore en vie sans Zabini ?

Granger refit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, une chemise, une bouteille d'eau, et tout un tas de choses sucrées dans les bras. Elle déposa deux briquettes de jus de fruits, quatre barres chocolatées et un paquet de bonbons à côté de Zabini qui observa ce tas comme un gamin observe ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Elle tendit ensuite sa chemise propre et son porte-feuille à Malfoy qui les récupéra sans la remercier – ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était attendue à un quelconque remerciement, et se dirigea vers un des lavabos pour y remplir la bouteille d'eau qu'elle porta à Blaise. Il la vida d'un trait, puis posa ses yeux sur elle.

–Merci Granger.

Elle n'avait certainement pas été préparée psychologiquement à ça. Que Malfoy lui dise « s'il te plaît » sous la contrainte, c'était une chose, une chose choquante, certes, mais dont elle pouvait se remettre. Mais que Zabini lui dise merci de son plein gré, c'en était une autre.

En y pensant, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Zabini. Ses confrontations avec Malfoy avaient été nombreuses, mais Zabini avait toujours été un spectateur narquois. Tout leur petit groupe de serpentards réagissait de manières différentes à leurs disputes occasionnelles sans autre objectif que de se faire enrager l'un l'autre pour que la fois suivante soit encore plus méchante et violente. Parkinson, par exemple, les observait tous les deux comme s'ils lui faisaient perdre son temps. Nott s'en fichait éperdument, et passait son temps à observer les filles qui passaient par là. Greengrass avait cet air froid qu'elle avait toujours, et auquel Hermione s'était habituée à force de devoir travailler avec elle. Maldonado gardait son air de chien enragé, mais elle savait qu'il était dirigé contre la Terre entière. Pucey semblait se délecter de ces confrontations et Williams lui, comme un agneau perdu au milieu des loups, avait toujours l'air sincèrement peiné de les voir s'envoyer des horreurs à la figure jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux (très souvent Hermione), finisse par craquer jusqu'à hurler de manière hystérique. Des disputes d'autant plus régulières qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets, avec une vision bien différente de leur rôle. Ça avait au moins le mérite de leur offrir un semblant d'excuse pour se détester.

Oui, elle passait son temps à se battre avec Malfoy, et elle avait toujours présumé que Zabini était un clone du premier. Mais avec du recul, il ne l'avait jamais insulté, ne l'avait jamais prise de haut, n'avait jamais fait toutes ces choses qui faisaient de Malfoy l'être le plus infâme du monde. Il menait de petites campagnes de propagandes contre elle et ses amis bien sûr, mais ça restait gentil. Puéril, mais pas fondamentalement méchant. Elle savait bien sûr qu'il était à l'origine de la rumeur invoquant une relation amoureuse entre Harry et Ron, et elle devait bien l'avouer, en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis rougir de manière incontrôlable quand un cinquième année de Gryffondor leur avait demandé si c'était la vérité, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Qu'on le veuille ou non, le sujet de l'homosexualité restait toujours quelque peu tabou, même à Poudlard. Ici, personne ne critiquait, mais tout le monde s'était mis à observer Harry et Ron de façon curieuse pendant des semaines. Hermione savait que Zabini était intelligent : il savait quel genre de réactions il allait provoquer avec une rumeur pareille. Il n'avait pas fondamentalement voulu leur faire de mal, il avait voulu qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on les épie avec curiosité jusqu'à les rendre mal à l'aise. C'était plutôt bien joué.

Zabini était en train de dévorer ce que lui avait ramené Hermione, et Malfoy observait sa timeline Twitter sur son portable sans beaucoup d'intérêt, assis juste à côté du premier. Et force était de constater que peu de gens avaient la chance de voir Malfoy et Zabini assis à même le sol à côté de toilettes dont les parois étaient encore souillées de quelques taches de vomi. Elle se serait sans doute réjouie d'assister à une telle scène si elle avait pu l'immortaliser à l'aide de son téléphone portable, mais elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Et elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait, de toute façon.

Après avoir terminé le tas de bouffe que Granger lui avait apporté, Blaise s'était senti requinqué. Plus de mal de tête, de sifflement, de saignement ou de nausée. Il allait parfaitement bien et en était soulagé. Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de Granger il avait fini par sortir une clope du paquet auparavant rangé dans sa poche arrière, puis l'alluma comme ça, sans aucune gêne. Draco aussi s'était mis à le regarder, mais plus pour lui en chiner une qu'autre chose.

–Tu parles d'un préfet... lâcha Zabini en lui filant sa dose de nicotine sans prêter attention à Granger qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

–Vous... Que... C'est une blague, pas vrai ? demanda Granger, incrédule.

Elle n'eut que l'image de Malfoy allumant sa clope et lui envoyant un regard méprisant pour lui répondre.

–Mais arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? On n'est pas hors du bâtiment ! Éteignez-les tout de suite ! fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui était tout de même principalement choqué.

Comment était-ce seulement possible d'avoir autant de culot ?

–Détends-toi Granger, c'est juste une clope, répondit Zabini, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

– _Juste une clope_? Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! Et toi Malfoy ! Comment tu peux laisser passer ça ? Comment tu peux être en train de faire ça ?

–Plus longtemps tu parleras, moins vite je la terminerai, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et Malfoy connaissait très bien ce regard. Celui qui précédait une crise de nerf. En temps normal, il s'en serait délecté, puisqu'il adorait la faire crier, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin qu'on les repère ici.

–Écoute Granger... Tu nous laisses fumer nos clopes tranquillement, et je réponds à toutes tes questions, ça te va ? fit la voix de Blaise à côté de lui.

Son insouciance était tout bonnement effarante. Étrangement beaucoup moins agaçante que celle de Malfoy, mais quand même... Il y avait des règles qu'on pouvait briser, et d'autres qu'on se devait de respecter, et fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée, à ses yeux, c'était aller trop loin. Elle voulut rétorquer, mais une pensée la frappa et son regard se porta sur Malfoy.

–Ça fait longtemps qu'on devrait être revenus en cours.

–Lâche-moi deux minutes avec tes conneries de première de la classe... répondit froidement Malfoy.

Elle ravala sa frustration et continua.

–Toute la classe va se poser des questions, et devine à qui ils vont poser ces questions ?

Malfoy recracha la fumée de sa cigarette dans un soupir, puis tourna la tête vers Blaise, comme pour lui demander une bonne excuse qu'ils pourraient ressortir par la suite à leurs camarades un peu trop curieux. Blaise haussa les épaules.

–Dites que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et que... je sais pas, j'arrêtais pas de gerber, puis que je suis tombé dans les pommes et que j'étais vraiment lourd, donc que ça vous a pris du temps pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et puis que vous étiez inquiets, que vous aviez besoin d'un peu de temps pour pleurer mon état et puis que vous avez décidé de vous consoler dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans les chiottes. Tout le monde y croira, vous inquiétez pas.

Draco claqua la langue pour extérioriser son agacement, et Hermione trouva cela étrange. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle connaissait bien Malfoy. Elle avait même passé énormément de temps avec lui. À se battre, à remplir leurs fonctions de préfets, à se battre en remplissant leurs fonctions de préfets. Vous avez beau abhorrer une personne, la vérité c'est que même en la détestant, vous finirez par repérer ses habitudes. Quand Malfoy était agacé, il lançait une réplique acerbe dans les meilleurs moments, ou il jetait un regard réfrigérant voire assassin dans les pires. Le claquement de langue, chez lui, venait d'un agacement habituel, si elle pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Quand elle lui disait ce qu'il devait faire, il claquait la langue. Quand elle lui disait qu'il avait mal fait quelque chose, même sans être agressive, il le faisait aussi. Ça venait quand elle faisait ou disait quelque chose qui l'agaçait et qu'elle avait déjà mille fois fait ou dit auparavant.

–Ou alors, puisque de toute évidence je suis un dieu, je lui dirai de pas vous faire chier. De ce que j'ai compris, y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle obéisse...

Personne ne répondit. Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour faire dans le sarcasme en ce qui concernait ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Trop tôt pour le sarcasme, mais pas pour les questions.

–Alors... commença Hermione, se forçant à ignorer la fumée de leurs cigarettes remontant jusqu'à ses narines.

–Avant que tu poses ta question Granger, j'en ai une pour vous deux. Est-ce que vous avez eu... disons _très mal_ à la tête ce matin aux alentours de...

–Sept heures trente-cinq, compléta Hermione sentant son rythme cardiaque gagner en vitesse.

Comment était-il possible qu'il sache cela ?

–Trente-six, corrigea Malfoy, lui qui avait victime de cette douleur alors qu'il regardait l'heure sur son portable.

Granger se retourna vers lui, surprise.

–Toi aussi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Zabini reprenait.

–Oui Granger, lui aussi, et moi aussi. Dans les films, quand il y a un dénominateur commun comme celui-là, en général ça a un rapport avec le truc chelou qui se passe. Alors... Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais je pense que ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure dans la classe a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'on ait tous les trois eu le même « mal de tête » ce matin.

Hermione réfléchissait plus en détail à la question quand Malfoy, après avoir tiré une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, s'adressa à son meilleur ami.

–T'es en train d'insinuer que Granger et moi on serait capables de faire ce que t'as fait ce matin ?

–J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas un expert... Je dis juste que dans les films, ça se passe souvent comme ça.

–La vie c'est pas un film, lâcha Malfoy, et Zabini éclata de rire en réponse.

–T'as bien raison Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, secrétaire d'État des États-Unis, et de Narcissa Malfoy, danseuse et mannequin. C'est pas comme si t'étais pété de thunes, un prodige de quatre-vingt mille instruments différents, et harcelé par les tabloïds du monde entier. Ta vie n'a rien d'un film, et toi t'as rien d'un personnage principal, ah ça c'est sûr... Surtout maintenant que ton meilleur pote a des pouvoirs...

–On pourrait voir une sous-intrigue dans le fait que ton grand-père est accusé de détournements de fonds... compléta Granger.

–Sans parler du fait que t'as pratiquement été élevé avec Parkinson, alias miss pop-star en devenir, et que tu n'es autre que le type qui a appris à Nott, le leader du groupe le plus populaire de la décennie, à jouer de la guitare...

–Et le monde entier te suit sur tous tes réseaux sociaux... Est-ce que t'ouvres seulement les lettres de tes fans ?

–C'est bon j'ai compris, lâcha Malfoy. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les causes et les effets dans les films, ils s'appliquent pas forcément à la vie. Parce que les causes et les effets dans les films sont là pour divertir, pas pour être vraiment _vécus_.

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'avait pas tort, ils ne pouvaient pas se baser sur ce que leur avaient appris les films de science-fiction qu'ils avaient pu voir, en premier lieu parce que s'ils le faisaient, alors Zabini allait devoir porter des collants et un slip par-dessus dans ce qui constituerait son costume de super-héros.

–Charles-Xavier, il a un costume de super-héros ? demanda Blaise, considérant la question.

–Non, il a un fauteuil roulant et il est chauve, lui répondit Draco.

C'était vrai qu'à bien y penser, à première vue, les super-héros avec des pouvoirs psychiques étaient rarement ceux qui impressionnaient le plus par leur apparence...

–Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de fantasmer sur les horizons qui s'ouvrent à Zabini et essayer d'être plus terre à terre ? demanda Hermione, agacée. Par exemple... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est tous les trois dans cette situation ? Ou... Est-ce qu'on est vraiment tous les trois dans cette situation, ou est-ce que Zabini est le seul à pouvoir faire des trucs bizarres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tous souffert au même moment ce matin ? Et...

Hermione se figea, une pensée lui frappant l'esprit.

–Quand vous vous êtes réveillés ce matin, à quand remontaient vos derniers souvenirs ?

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux de manière curieuse, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de réaliser quelque chose à l'entente de sa question. C'est Zabini qui lui répondit le premier.

–Attends... Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu te souviens pas de ton week-end ?

Blaise était quelqu'un d'insouciant. L'idée d'avoir dormi pendant plus de deux jours ne l'avait pas particulièrement choqué, et il comprenait maintenant que quelque chose se cachait peut-être derrière ce « record de sommeil » qu'il avait battu. De même, Draco n'avait même pas réellement pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé durant son week-end, puis qu'il avait eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser dès son réveil, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé après ça. Mais il réalisait maintenant que ses derniers souvenirs, bien que très flous, remontaient au soir du vendredi trois.

Granger hocha négativement la tête. L'espoir qu'ils lui répondent que c'était eux aussi leur cas se voyait dans ses yeux.

–Merde... Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait pris une cuite mémorable... dit Blaise à l'attention de Malfoy.

–Donc vos souvenirs remontent à vendredi soir ? demanda Hermione.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, l'air troublés. Zabini termina sa cigarette, et en jeta le mégot dans les toilettes avant de tirer la chasse.

–Ce qui veut dire que peu importe ce qui arrive à Zabini, ce qui nous arrive à tous les trois, les chances pour que la cause de tout ça soit arrivée vendredi soir sont très grandes, récapitula-t-elle. De quoi est-ce que vous vous souvenez ?

–Feu d'artifice, annonça Blaise presque mécaniquement.

Parce que c'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait plus ou moins clairement avant le flou complet. Malfoy sembla réfléchir.

–Bières et vodka, dit-il. Je me souviens de m'être levé pour aller pisser, et puis plus rien.

–Et toi Granger ?

Elle s'était engueulée avec Ron. Elle avait voulu prendre l'air, mais elle avait été agressée par les flashs des paparazzis en face de l'entrée principale de la villa des Chang. Alors elle était passée par derrière, mais il y avait beaucoup de personnes en train de vomir, alors elle avait commencé à s'éloigner jusqu'au champ avoisinant, mais même une fois en retrait elle avait continué de marcher. Tout était très flou à partir de ce point, mais dans le dernier semblant de souvenir qu'elle avait, elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu...

–Un bois. La toute dernière image que j'ai de ma soirée, c'est un bois à plusieurs centaines de mètres de chez Chang. Est-ce que vous êtes sortis de chez elle ? Peut-être qu'on est tous allés au même endroit, et que quelque chose s'est passé à cet endroit...

–La lueur violette, lâcha Draco.

Il ne savait pas lui-même d'où ça lui venait. Il n'avait plus d'images mentales après ce moment où il avait eu envie de pisser, mais il avait comme des réminiscences de pensées qu'il avait eu après ça, et la plus omniprésente d'entre elle répétait encore et encore...

–La lueur violette... répéta Blaise, comme si la vérité se trouvait dans ces trois mots, mais que quelque chose l'empêchait de bien la saisir.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione plus encore qu'ils ne le faisaient dans les leurs. Ce fut d'abord le souvenir de cette voix dans sa tête qui les répétait encore et encore. Puis la peur. Une terreur viscérale, de celles qu'éprouve une bête avant de mourir, de celles qui vous poussent à essayer de toutes vos forces de survivre même quand tout tend à prouver que vous n'en réchapperez pas. L'impression d'étouffer. L'impression de se noyer. Le bruit du silence. Le bruit des battements de son cœur de plus en plus distants, de plus en plus espacés, sa volonté de les faire se rapprocher à nouveau, de l'entendre battre normalement, mais sans air pour accomplir ce besoin. Le bruit que fit le dernier battement de son cœur. La solitude, l'obscurité.

Ce qui se passa par la suite le fit à une vitesse fulgurante. Blaise était bien trop concentré sur le fait de tirer un souvenir de ces trois mots pour voir que Granger était en train de tourner de l'œil. Draco, lui, capta dans son champ de vision périphérique le mouvement que fit tout son corps vers l'arrière. Par réflexe, il se leva, la cigarette qu'il avait entre ses lèvres lui échappant, et le téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche volant vers la cuvette des toilettes. Il attrapa son col, pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête par terre. C'est quand la pulpe de ses doigts toucha la peau de son cou que tout lui revint en mémoire.

Granger morte au fond de l'eau. L'eau qui tire Blaise vers le fond. Ses yeux morts. Sa mort à lui.

Le désarroi, le désespoir, l'anéantissement, l'abandon.

Quand il revint à lui, son regard se fixa presque immédiatement sur les yeux écarquillés de Granger qu'il tenait par le col. Vinrent se greffer à cette image le souvenir de ses yeux ouverts, mais morts, alors par réflexe, il la lâcha. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, là où Malfoy l'avait lâchée, alors la chute ne lui fit aucun mal, et elle n'était de toute façon pas en état de se plaindre. Parce que même si Malfoy n'en savait rien, elle avait elle aussi vu chacun des souvenirs qui avaient empli son esprit pendant une seconde, et avait ressenti avec autant d'intensité que lui le souvenir des émotions qu'il avait éprouvées trois jours plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

–Euh... Les gars... fit la voix de Zabini, derrière. Il se passe un truc bizarre...

Quand Granger et Malfoy reportèrent leur attention sur Blaise, ils le virent pointer quelque chose au-dessus de la cuvette. Un quelque chose qui n'était autre que le portable qui avait échappé à Malfoy dans sa tentative de rattraper Granger, flottant dans le vide.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Blaise pointa quelque chose d'autre, aux pieds de Malfoy. À quelques centimètres du sol, le mégot qu'il avait fait tomber flottait lui aussi. Mais le plus étrange était que la fumée qui s'en échappait était comme _figée_.

–Restons calmes, dit Blaise. Restons, totalement, complètement, putain de calmes...

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit à la vue de cette fumée immobile, et il observa la montre sur son poignet droit, devenant par la même celui dont le visage trahissait le plus la panique.

–Restons calme, même si le temps s'est arrêté. Restons... Restons calmes.

Il répétait ces mots tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. Hermione, à son tour, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et elle ne put que remarquer que la trotteuse restait obstinément fixe. Il y avait bien sûr la possibilité que leurs deux montres aient cessé de fonctionner, mais la façon dont la fumée de la cigarette restait immobile lui indiquait qu'en effet... Quelque chose clochait sérieusement.

–Restons calmes... Admettons... Admettons qu'on ait cassé le temps... C'est réparable, pas vrai ?

Il essayait au mieux d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'on parlait du temps, qu'il ne suffisait pas d'un peu de scotch pour que tout revienne à la normale. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait pas de tuto sur youtube pour lui expliquer comment faire repartir le temps.

–Si on se fie aux films... l'un de vous deux a fait ça, lâcha-t-il. Alors, ce serait vraiment sympa que celui qu'a fait ça se dénonce et... Enfin qu'il fasse son truc pour faire repartir le temps...

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux comme s'il était fou.

–Comment on est censés...

–Ça doit être Granger, reprit Zabini. Si on était dans un film, ce serait Granger. Les mutants font des trucs sans le vouloir quand une vague d'émotions les submerge... Granger s'est évanouie quand on parlait de nos souvenirs. Vague d'émotion. Granger est coupable. Maintenant fais repartir le temps Granger.

Malfoy se tourna vers elle, ce qu'elle lisait comme de la suspicion dans ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas être accusée de peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, parce que si c'était vrai, si elle était vraiment coupable, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur le temps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment tout cela fonctionnait.

–Si on suit cette logique, ça pourrait aussi être Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle, clairement sur la défensive.

–De quoi tu... commença Malfoy avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

–Il s'est souvenu de tout. Je le sais parce que j'ai tout vu...

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et après quelques secondes, il sembla complètement perdu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose sans vraiment savoir quoi.

–Draco... C'est vrai ? demanda Blaise.

Malfoy n'avait plus l'air sûr de rien. Il observa ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Était-ce lui ? C'était impossible. La totalité de ce qui était en train de se passer depuis son réveil était tout bonnement improbable et voilà maintenant qu'on l'accusait d'avoir... _d'avoir cassé le temps ?_ Blaise avait l'air d'avoir cédé à toute cette folie qu'ils vivaient depuis plusieurs heures, avait l'air de vouloir en comprendre la logique, mais n'était-il pas plus cohérent de paniquer ? Arrêter deux minutes de faire comme si manipuler mentalement quelqu'un était normal. Comme si le temps pouvait être réparé. Arrêter d'accepter de vivre selon de nouvelles normes qui n'avaient aucun sens... et paniquer. Voir l'irrationnel se passer sous ses yeux... et paniquer. Paniquer, et refuser l'impossible.

–C'est pas moi... murmura-t-il, les mains tremblantes.

Ce n'était pas lui, et si Blaise redevenait rationnel pendant deux minutes, il penserait lui aussi que ça n'était aucun d'entre eux, que personne ne pouvait arrêter le temps, que même si la science-fiction se plaisait à raconter que les pouvoirs étaient guidés par les émotions, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'en réalité, même l'être le plus émotif du monde n'était pas en mesure d'arrêter le temps. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Non. Non. Non.

Blaise et Hermione sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la totalité des portes des autres cabines claquer au même moment. Ils sursautèrent la deuxième fois également, mais arrêtèrent d'être surpris quand ils comprirent que leurs claquements suivaient un rythme. Ils n'en avaient pas conscience bien sûr, mais ce rythme n'était autre que la régularité avec laquelle Malfoy pensait « Non. »

–Draco... commença Blaise, hésitant, et ne doutant pas une seconde que Malfoy était l'instigateur de ces claquements de portes. C'est pas grave, si c'est toi... On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?

Malfoy leva des yeux emplis de rage vers Zabini. Son poing s'abattit sur la cloison des toilettes, et les claquements de portes redoublèrent, mais c'était comme si Draco ne se rendait pas compte lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

–C'est pas moi ! hurla-t-il.

À la seconde où il finit de hurler, le téléphone qui flottait jusque-là dans les airs se contracta et se replia sur lui-même jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une boule de métal informe.

–C'est pas moi... murmura-t-il cette fois, envoyant un regard suppliant à Blaise pour qu'il le croie, et pour qu'il cesse d'agir comme si tout était normal.

Pour qu'il cesse d'être si calme, et qu'il panique avec lui.

–Je crois que c'était moi... fit Granger à côté de lui, d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Quand ils se retournèrent vers elle, ils ne purent que voir le sang sur ses mains tremblantes, ainsi que celui coulant de son nez. Ses yeux terrorisés qui semblaient appeler à l'aide sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'extérioriser. Quelque chose sembla se passer dans sa tête, parce qu'elle reporta ses mains pleines de sang sur ses oreilles, son visage ne montrant plus que de la douleur. La seconde qui suivait, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Granger perdit connaissance. À côté de Blaise, la boule de métal qui avait quelques minutes plus tôt été un téléphone tomba dans les toilettes avant d'exploser, sa batterie n'appréciant pas la contorsion qu'elle avait subie, libérant ainsi une épaisse fumée.

Malfoy attrapa Granger bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait la première fois, et, sa panique quelque peu atténuée, l'allongea doucement par terre avant de prendre son pouls, confirmant ainsi qu'elle respirait toujours.

Blaise, de son côté, vit que comme le téléphone, la cigarette qui flottait jusque-là au-dessus du sol était tombée, et en observant sa montre, il ne put que remarquer, comme il l'avait deviné, qu'au moment même où Granger s'était évanouie, le temps était reparti.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Draco, accroupi à côté de Granger.

Blaise observa la fumée beaucoup trop épaisse qu'avait causée l'explosion du téléphone. Si les détecteurs n'étaient pas assez sensibles pour repérer la fumée d'une ou deux cigarettes, cette fumée-là les ferait sonner, à n'en pas douter.

–On bouge. On va chez moi, et on réfléchit une fois là-bas, lui répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

–On peut pas laisser Granger dans cet état-là...

–Elle va bien Draco. Elle doit être à peu près dans le même état que moi tout à l'heure. Une fois chez moi on lui donnera à bouffer, et tout ira bien. Mais les détecteurs vont sonner, et personne peut nous trouver ici, termina Blaise, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tu peux porter Granger ?

Blaise se sentait toujours un peu faible, mais il savait aussi que Draco, comme lui et Granger, avait montré des signes de capacités surnaturelles. Il n'était pas sûr que le laisser la porter était une bonne chose au vu de leurs propensions à s'écrouler après avoir fait usage de ces capacités, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus en détail, l'alarme incendie presque assourdissante s'étant mis à retentir.

Blaise se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Draco.

–On y va !

* * *

–Bien joué, Potter ! gueula une voix derrière Harry avant que le possesseur de cette voix ne lui mettre une petite claque dans le dos.

Toujours habillé de sa tenue de football américain, Harry se dirigea vers les vestiaires après un match amical gagné à plate couture. Chacune des passes qu'il avait faites, chacune des combinaisons qu'il avait choisies les avaient mené à cette victoire.

–Il a raison, fit la voix de Ginny à côté de lui avant même qu'il n'ait remarqué sa présence. Bill dit que les Philadelphia Eagles et les Minnesota Vikings ont des vues sur toi...

Harry lui sourit, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

–Je pensais que t'avais entraînement ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir ici.

–J'ai fini un peu plus tôt, et je voulais voir comment allait Ron...

Harry fit la grimace. Ron avait eu l'esprit tellement hors du jeu qu'il avait été mis sur le banc après seulement dix minutes de match. C'était la première fois que Harry avait joué un match sans lui depuis près d'un an et demi.

–Il a été remplacé.

–J'ai vu ça... Ça va pas l'aider à se remettre d'aplomb... T'as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Pas depuis qu'elle était partie à l'infirmerie avec Malfoy et Zabini. Il aurait bien voulu faire part à Ginny de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes, mais son esprit devait déjà être rempli de ses propres problèmes, et il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça.

–Oh... fit Ginny, l'air concernée, avant de changer de sujet quelques secondes plus tard. Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ?

–Comme prévu, confirma-t-il. Par contre il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore, donc rentre sans moi, on se rejoint au Terrier...

Ginny hocha la tête, et commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

–Je suis sûre qu'Hermione va bien, Harry. Je vais l'appeler pour en être sûre, mais ne tracasse pas avec ça, d'accord ?

Harry lui sourit avant de reprendre son chemin vers les vestiaires. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes à Ginny, du moins pas avant de les avoir confirmé auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Après tout, si ce qu'il soupçonnait s'avérait exact, sa vie ainsi que celle de Ginny et de chacun de ses frères s'en verraient chamboulées. Ce n'était pas une assomption qu'il pouvait se permettre de formuler sans quelqu'un pour confirmer ses propos.

Voilà pourquoi il devait voir le professeur Dumbledore. Pour confirmer que Malfoy, Zabini et Hermione étaient bien la nouvelle Triade.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que c'était à la hauteur du prologue ? Parce que je suis vraiment en stress à l'heure où j'écris ça je dois dire. J'ai vraiment pas envie de vous décevoir.

Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs. Je suis restée concentrée sur Hermione, Draco et Blaise dans ce chapitre, mais pour la suite, je vais démarrer les sous-intrigues, et donc parler des autres personnages.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour moi.

Caressez-encore une fois vos chiens pour moi. Si vous avez un chat, ça marche aussi. J'aime autant les chiens que les chats.

Bisous !

Et comme dirait Tyler, the Creator : Insérez ici SARCASTIQUEMENT une citation de Tyler, the Creator, comme à chaque fin de chapitre de chaque fiction publiée sur mon compte. Citation qui a apparemment énormément offensé l'auteur de la review négative de ce chapitre, qui pense apparemment que citer quelqu'un pour rire, c'est adhérer à ses propos. Et mon chapitre est INDIGESTE.

En vrai je suis grave vexée je vais pas mentir. Je pue un peu le seum. Je pensais qu'il y avait une règle implicite dans le monde de la fanfiction qui dit qu'on ne tacle pas une fiction, simplement parce qu'on connaît la différence entre fanfiction et littérature. La fanfiction n'a aucune autre prétention que de se faire plaisir. Si on aime pas, on passe son chemin, parce qu'on veut pas priver qui que ce soit de ce plaisir. Cette fiction n'est pas de la littérature, clairement pas, mais j'ai l'impression de me faire tacler pour avoir écrit un truc que j'écris pour le fun à la base.

Dans ma longue histoire avec la fanfiction qui a maintenant six ans, j'ai reçu des critiques, mais elles étaient toujours constructives. Pour celle-ci, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir lu "shame on you pour avoir écrit ça, et pour vouloir en écrire plus. enfin continue-la quand même, même si j'en pense pas un mot, je veux juste pas passer pour la méchante." J'avoue que ça fait mal de recevoir quelque chose d'absolument pas développé et limite agressif sur une fiction dont j'ai précisé qu'elle était celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur. J'ai la vague impression de m'être pris une claque pour aucune raison, et d'être une merde.

Enfin si vous aussi vous pensez que c'est INDIGESTE, et que vous voulez bien m'expliquer gentiment pourquoi, alors captez-moi. Mais si vous voulez juste me tacler pour relâcher la frustration d'une dure journée, passez votre chemin s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais bien ne pas abandonner, et finir ce que j'ai commencé, au moins une fois.


	3. La sangsue

_Re, c'est moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir celui-là, et même rengaine que le précédent, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur des attentes. En tout cas, y a plein de révélations, des sous-intrigues qui sont introduites, enfin on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet là. Encore une fois, cette fiction, c'est celle qui me demande le plus de travail, en partie parce que les chapitres sont longs, mais pas que, donc hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 _Oh, et comme d'hab, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de coquilles, pour ceux qui lisent ce chapitre à sa sortie, mais je devrais repasser dessus d'ici un ou deux jours._

 ** _Luna :_** _Je ne réponds jamais à tes reviews sur la bonne fiction. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me détacher de l'image que j'ai des personnalités et des physiques des personnages, mais il suffit de trouver des contextes très différents pour que la fraude passe inaperçue ;) Merci de me suivre sur autant de fiction malgré mon irrégularité en tout cas !_

 ** _Lunamax :_** _Si par miracle tu passes par là, réponse à ta review en maj du chap précédent._

 _Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La sangsue**

 _385342277212_

Gabrielle s'était levée tôt ce lundi matin pour avoir le temps de voir par elle-même ce que ces coordonnées géographiques pointaient avant d'aller au travail. Et quoi de mieux pour le savoir que de se rendre sur place ? Elle avait bien entendu tenté de se renseigner en se servant des images satellites de Google Maps, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était un épais bois.

Elle avait fini par prêter le cahier de Teddy à Bill, comme il le lui avait demandé, mais elle n'était elle-même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Juste avant de le lui donner, elle avait pris le temps de recopier cette suite de chiffres sur un post-it afin de continuer sa modeste investigation de son côté. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que tout cela ne la mènerait probablement nulle part, mais une partie d'elle n'acceptait pas de ne pas chercher à avoir de réponses, et encore moins de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que Teddy tentait de lui dire.

Gabrielle se gara sur le bord d'une route de campagne, à côté d'un bois. Celui qu'elle avait déjà pu observer sur internet. Plus loin, après plusieurs centaines de mètres de champs, elle pouvait voir ce qui semblait être une très grande maison, une villa. Elle se demanda si entrer dans ce bois n'était pas une atteinte à la propriété privée, mais elle finit par se dire qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner après le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elle pensa aussi que de toute façon, une fois dans ce bois, personne ne pourrait la voir.

Elle verrouilla sa voiture, puis entra dans le champ en passant délicatement entre les fils barbelés, et suivit les instructions que son téléphone lui donnait.

C'était une source. Une source d'eau. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais son centre semblait être l'endroit qu'indiquaient ces coordonnées géographiques. L'eau était claire, et elle pouvait y observer le reflet des arbres qui la surplombaient. C'était un endroit paisible. Accroupie au bord de la source, jouant avec l'eau du bout des doigts, elle réfléchit à ce à quoi elle réfléchissait depuis maintenant trois jours sans apercevoir l'esquisse d'une réponse. Après avoir ramassé sans y penser une feuille rouge vif qui flottait à la surface, Gabrielle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au travail. Elle se redressa, s'étira et se retourna, mais un détail capta son attention.

Sur le tronc d'un des arbres au bord de l'eau, elle vit du sang. Il avait l'air d'avoir séché depuis un moment, mais ayant étudié et travaillé dans la médecine durant la totalité de ses vies étudiantes et professionnelles, elle était absolument certaine qu'il s'agissait de sang. L'écorce de l'arbre s'était écaillée, et on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était coupé avec un bout particulièrement tranchant. Au vu de l'abondance de sang, la coupure avait été profonde et étendue. Sur ce bout d'écorce, elle vit aussi un tout petit fragment du tissu d'un vêtement, preuve que quelqu'un s'était bel et bien blessé ici.

Elle s'écarta de l'arbre, et se mit à observer plus en détail les alentours de la source. Elle eut soudainement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver, et son esprit s'en allait vers des pensées bien sombres qui allaient jusqu'à lui faire considérer l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber sur un cadavre. Après une observation minutieuse des lieux, elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne trouverait rien. Elle avait voulu donner un sens à cette suite de chiffres, et tout un tas d'hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres lui avaient traversé l'esprit avant qu'elle ne finisse par l'admettre : cet endroit n'était rien d'autre qu'un endroit paisible parmi d'autres. Teddy était peut-être tombé sur une photo de ce lieu en jouant sur sa tablette. Peut-être que le photographe avait pris le soin d'en indiquer les coordonnées géographiques au cas où certaines personnes seraient intéressées. Peut-être que Teddy les avait retenues, de la même façon que tous les enfants retiennent des informations bien souvent inutiles. Elle prit tout de même le soin de prendre la source en photo, ainsi que l'arbre sur lequel elle avait trouvé le sang, et quitta le bois.

* * *

–Harry... prononça Albus Dumbledore en voyant son élève entrer dans son bureau. As-tu enfin choisi ton agent sportif ?

Harry referma doucement la porte du bureau du directeur avant de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau. Il chercha la corbeille de bonbons des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Sa déception dut être visible, car la seconde qui suivait, Albus ouvrait un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir une corbeille pleine de bonbons au citron.

–Monsieur Nott les prend par poignées, alors je cache toujours ma corbeille quand il est convoqué...

Harry n'eut pas de mal à le croire. Si vous donniez une fleur à Théodore Nott, il prenait aussi le bouquet et la boutique du fleuriste.

–Je déduis à ton air soucieux que tu n'es pas là pour m'annoncer le choix de ton agent ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

–J'ai trouvé la nouvelle triade. Enfin je crois... J'en suis pratiquement sûr. Enfin...

Albus haussa les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise.

–Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'événements étranges qui pourraient se rapporter à une nouvelle triade, dit-il, son ton traduisant sa perplexité.

–Parce que c'est tout récent...

Albus se redressa sur son fauteuil, et Harry sut ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

–Ce matin, en littérature, Blaise Zabini a involontairement manipulé l'ensemble de la classe. Quand il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer, il a recommencé à plusieurs reprises.

Albus resta silencieux. En effet, au vu de ce que lui racontait Harry, Blaise Zabini était sans doute l'un des angles de la triade.

–Mis à part toi, est-ce que d'autres personnes y ont échappé ?

–Oui mais... Enfin je suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même, mais il m'a manipulé moi aussi. J'étais en mesure de comprendre que mes mouvements n'étaient pas les miens, j'étais parfaitement capable de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle sur mon corps...

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

–Mais tu es censé être immunisé...

–Je sais bien... se contenta de répondre Harry.

Albus resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, l'air de réfléchir à la question, puis il reporta son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

–D'après toi, qui sont les deux autres angles ?

–Draco Malfoy et... Et Hermione.

Albus, cette fois, eut l'air sincèrement surpris. Les triades avaient toujours été composées d'individus proches les uns des autres, et Hermione Granger n'était clairement pas proche de ses deux camarades. En entendant les noms de Blaise Zabini et de Draco Malfoy, Albus s'était attendu à entendre le nom de Lisa Zabini, de Pansy Parkinson, de Théodore Nott, où de n'importe qui étant proche de ce duo d'amis, mais certainement pas le nom d'Hermione Granger.

–En es-tu certain ?

–Non, pas totalement... Mais ils étaient les deux seules personnes immunisées dans la salle de classe. Quand Zabini a souffert de l'après-coup de sa manipulation mentale, Hermione et Malfoy l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie. Enfin j'ai vérifié auprès de Madame Pomfresh, et en fait, ils n'y sont pas allés. Et... Enfin je pensais que vous l'auriez remarqué, mais environ une demi-heure après leur départ, le temps s'est figé...

Albus ne l'avait en effet pas remarqué. C'était probablement arrivé alors qu'il remplissait de la paperasse, seul dans son bureau. Ne faisant pas attention à l'heure, il n'avait pas dû remarquer que la trotteuse avait cessé de bouger. C'est que son audition n'était plus ce qu'elle était...

–Si tu l'as remarqué, j'en déduis que tu y étais immunisé...

–Oui. Les autres ont complètement cessé de bouger comme prévu, sauf moi. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été immunisé contre Zabini...

Albus caressa pensivement sa barbe pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, après un temps, il posa à nouveau son regard sur Harry, et lui offrit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

–On dirait bien que je vais devoir réunir l'Ordre...

* * *

 _ **Huit ans avant la plongée...**_

Un jour, le père d'Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, avait pris sa fille dans ses bras pour lui annoncer que sa mère avait été victime d'un accident de voiture dont elle ne se réveillerait peut-être pas. Hermione avait alors quatre ans, et si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que son père voulait dire, le désarroi sur son visage avait été assez pour qu'elle se mette à hurler qu'elle voulait voir sa mère. Quelques jours étaient passés, et Jean Granger avait finie par être tirée d'affaire. Pourtant, Hermione ne vit que de la tristesse sur son visage quand elle fut finalement de retour à la maison. Elle en voyait encore maintenant, par moments.

Hermione avait fini par faire le lien entre la joie sur son visage quand quelques semaines avant son accident, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle aurait un petit frère, et la tristesse qui maintenant ne la quittait jamais vraiment. Il n'y eut jamais de petit frère.

Son père et sa mère commencèrent à beaucoup se disputer. C'étaient de bien étranges disputes pendant lesquelles sa mère restait silencieuse, pendant lesquelles son père disait des choses à propos du futur. Il disait qu'il fallait arrêter de regarder derrière, et qu'il fallait regarder devant, ou quelque chose comme ça. Un jour sa mère était partie, et plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles pendant plus de trois mois. Quelques jours à peine après le départ de sa mère et alors qu'il venait de lire une histoire à Hermione pour qu'elle s'endorme, David Granger avait sorti tout un tas de cassettes d'un carton, et pendant toute une nuit, les avait chacune religieusement regardées. Hermione s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, se demandant ce que son père pouvait bien être en train de visionner. Silencieusement, elle s'était mise à regarder ce qu'affichait l'écran de télévision depuis les escaliers.

C'était sa mère. Sa mère en train de jouer d'un instrument de musique dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle en aimait le son. Elle aimait sentir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps en l'entendant jouer. Elle aimait voir son sourire. Elle aimait la robe qu'elle portait. Elle aimait toutes les images que cette musique créait dans son esprit. Elle aimait cet immense champ de coquelicots, elle aimait y voir sa mère tourner sur elle-même et bondir et danser en riant. Elle aimait la joie sur son visage au milieu de ce champ de coquelicots, elle aimait la joie sur son visage sur cette scène. Elle aimait la façon dont tout lui semblait facile, et léger, et naturel. Comme si chaque note n'était pas le fruit de plusieurs mois de travail. Comme s'il lui suffisait de respirer pour que les notes soient parfaites. Elle aima le silence ébahi qui lui répondit quand elle termina son morceau, et les trois minutes d'applaudissements incessants qui suivirent ce silence.

Son père avait refusé encore et encore de lui acheter ce dont jouait sa mère. Un jour, sa grand-mère était venue à la maison, et avait demandé à son père pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait à lui refuser quelque chose qui lui tenait tant à cœur, et il lui avait alors répondu que si jamais Jean finissait par revenir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit sa fille faire ce qu'elle était maintenant incapable de faire. Mais Hermione avait continué, elle avait insisté jusqu'à ce que son père finisse par céder, et ainsi, elle avait commencé le violon.

Deux mois plus tard, quand Hermione, du haut de son mètre cinq, ouvrit avec difficulté la porte d'entrée de la maison après que la sonnette a retenti, elle hurla de joie en voyant sa mère. Après une éternité de câlins, Hermione finit par tirer la main de Jean, celle qui avait été broyée en même temps que son cœur dans son accident de voiture. Elle la guida jusqu'au canapé du salon où elle lui demanda de s'asseoir. Malgré les gentilles tentatives de son père de l'en dissuader, Hermione alla chercher son violon dans sa chambre et, une fois face à sa mère, se mit à jouer les quelques accords dissonants dont elle était capable à son âge, et à peine un mois après avoir commencé. Elle fut surprise de voir les larmes sur les joues de sa mère, et se demanda si elle jouait si mal que cela. Mais ces larmes furent suivies du plus grand sourire qu'Hermione n'eut jamais vu sur son visage. Quand sa mère la serra dans ses bras après ça, elle lui répéta des dizaines et des dizaines de fois combien elle l'aimait, alors Hermione décida que jamais elle n'arrêterait le violon.

Son très grand potentiel la mena, cinq ans plus tard, à la salle Robert Schumann, dans laquelle avait lieu le concours national Saint-Saëns pour pianistes et violonistes. Si elle était habituée à entendre son nom dans la bouche des gens qui venaient assister à un de ses récitals, elle fut surprise d'y entendre un autre nom ce jour-là.

Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours refusé que son fils participe à des concours, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amour de la musique soit lentement effacé par un esprit de compétition beaucoup trop exacerbé. Elle avait donc toujours empêché son mari d'y inscrire son fils, même si ce refus était très souvent une source de disputes entre eux. Mais le jour où Draco avait été celui qui en avait formulé la demande, elle n'avait pas su dire non.

Ce concours était le tout premier auquel il participait au contraire des autres participants qui avaient au moins participé aux qualifications par états au concours national. Draco Malfoy avait été accepté sur recommandation de son professeur de violon, Regulus Black, considéré comme un des plus grands prodiges du violon ayant existé. Personne n'entrait sur recommandation dans un concours comme celui-là, mais le jury avait accepté parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement intriguant dans l'aveu d'un illustre maître violoniste tel que Regulus Black qu'il était absolument certain que son élève finirait par le dépasser.

Très peu de musiciens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir montré autant de confiance en soi lors de leur premier récital, et encore moins lors de leur premier concours. Draco Malfoy avait choisi de jouer un arrangement pour violon d'une des compositions de Yann Tiersen pour le film _Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain_ , intitulée 'Sur le fil'. C'était un choix très audacieux pour lequel il savait déjà qu'il perdrait des points. On attendait de lui qu'il choisisse une partition classique incontournable, mais à défaut de pouvoir jouer le morceau pour lequel il avait commencé le violon en premier lieu, n'étant pas encore au niveau, il avait choisi de jouer un de ses morceaux préférés. C'était le souvenir qu'il voulait avoir de son premier concours.

Hermione, dès les premières notes que joua Draco Malfoy, comprit qu'elle n'était plus la meilleure. Chaque note était juste, le tempo était parfaitement respecté, et il lui semblait qu'il respectait plus la partition que le compositeur lui-même. Pourtant, le tout n'était pas rigide, ni vide de toute émotion. C'était même le contraire. Chaque mouvement de son archet sur les cordes de son violon était une ode à la partition, une offrande à la déesse qu'elle était, et il semblait jouer son amour pour la musique, marcher comme le plus adroit des funambules sur les lignes droites qui jonchaient ces bouts de papier qu'il avait lus et relus pendant des mois dans l'optique de ces trois petites minutes de musique qu'il jouait maintenant devant plusieurs centaines de spectateurs. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas nerveux. Il connaissait sa partition sur le bout de doigt, aurait pu jouer les yeux fermés si son regard n'avait pas été obstinément fixé sur sa mère, dans le public. Il était difficile de savoir s'il portait la partition ou si c'était elle qui le portait, mais quand les trois minutes pour lesquelles il avait tant travaillé se terminèrent enfin, Hermione était certaine d'une chose, ils se sublimaient l'un l'autre.

Hermione eut envie de vomir. Elle eut aussi envie de partir en courant, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer après lui. Elle aurait l'air ridicule, pensait-elle, et les applaudissements auxquels elle aurait droit seraient bien faiblards à côté de l'ovation à laquelle il avait en ce moment-même droit. Elle voulait courir, et ne jamais revenir. Abandonner le violon, et se consacrer uniquement à la danse. Elle voulait être la meilleure, et non pas celle qui essayait mais qui n'arriverait jamais à la cheville du génie. Elle voulait l'ovation, elle aussi.

Draco Malfoy passa à côté d'elle sans même la regarder, et elle avança sur scène sans même regarder derrière elle. Elle ne le vit pas se mettre à vomir à peine sorti de l'angle de vue du public, et il ne la vit pas rester figée là, au beau milieu de la scène, l'impression que tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé était vain. Elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour, et de s'en aller tout de suite, mais c'est quand elle fit un pas vers les coulisses que la voix de sa mère, dans l'audience, se fit entendre, s'attirant tous les regards noirs de la salle.

–Danse, mon ange !

Quand Draco Malfoy entendit cette voix s'élever depuis un public qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, il se retourna vers la scène, surpris. Il vit de profil la violoniste qui le suivait acquiescer vigoureusement avant de placer son violon contre son cou. Elle n'y fit cependant pas glisser son archet immédiatement, et resta pendant près de dix secondes, immobile, les yeux fermés, tentant d'atteindre le niveau de concentration qui lui permettrait de jouer son morceau du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement le morceau qu'elle jouait. C'était l'arrangement de la suite n°3 de l'Aria de Bach, à cela près qu'elle se l'appropriait totalement, allant même jusqu'à trahir les intentions du compositeur de la pièce originale. Elle respectait les notes, mais elle changeait le tempo, les temps, trahissait la partition sans la heurter. Elle se jouait d'elle, jusque dans sa posture. Elle dansait presque, incapable de rester sur place. Elle laissait ses pas la guider sur scène comme elle semblait laisser ses doigts guider la musique, comme si tout ça n'était pas le fruit de son travail, comme si la façon dont les notes se suivaient n'était rien d'autre qu'une improvisation. Draco la regarda faire, la regarda se laisser porter, les yeux fermés, sur cette immense scène. Elle, elle ne vomirait pas à la sortie. Elle semblait tellement vivre sa musique qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'une fois hors de scène, elle continuerait de danser. Peut-être même qu'elle se mettrait à rire, parce que le sourire qui grandissait à présent sur son visage prouvait que ces quelques minutes sur cette scène la rendaient heureuse. Pleinement, complètement heureuse. Il avait la liberté sous les yeux. Et il détesta cela. Il détesta qu'elle méprise autant la partition, et il la méprisa pour ça. Et pourtant... Pourtant il continua de la regarder jouer jusqu'à ce que la vibration de sa toute dernière note ne meurt pour de bon. Il entendit le silence qui précède l'ovation, puis les centaines d'applaudissements qui le suivent. Il l'observa saluer le public avec la grâce d'une danseuse. Il quitta les coulisses avant qu'elle ne puisse y remarquer sa présence, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre qu'il avait observé toute sa performance.

Quand, à la fin du concours, durant l'attente des résultats, il la vit assise seule à l'ombre d'un arbre, lisant ce qui, de loin, semblait être une partition, il ne put empêcher ses pas de le mener vers elle. Il voulait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, parce que lui ne massacrait pas la partition, il la respectait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Lui dire qu'elle n'était pas juste une mauvaise violoniste, elle était aussi une mauvaise musicienne. On ne peut pas être bon dans un art que l'on ne respecte pas.

Mais quand il se retrouva face à elle, il ne trouva pas ces mots qu'il avait répétés dans sa tête encore et encore depuis qu'il avait assisté à sa performance. Et quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, il ne fut même plus sûr de ce qu'il était venu faire ici en premier lieu. Et quand elle esquissa un léger sourire malgré son air boudeur, il eut presque envie de partir en courant, et s'en empêcha en serrant fort la partition de ce morceau qu'il voulait pouvoir jouer un jour, et qu'il tenait entre son flanc et son bras droit.

–Hermione, les résultats sont affichés ! fit une voix un peu plus loin.

À l'entente de cette voix, Draco remarqua finalement le mouvement général vers la salle qui avait lieu depuis plusieurs secondes. Il vit aussi la fille à qui il était venu dire le fond de sa pensée, se lever et courir vers la salle, laissant derrière elle la partition qu'elle lisait un peu plus tôt.

Il allait lui aussi se diriger vers le tableau des résultats avant qu'il n'entende un soupir et, qu'entrant dans son champ de vision, une femme ne se penche pour ramasser le cahier que la fille avait abandonné. Quand il finit par la reconnaître, il eut l'impression que tout l'air de ses poumons avait été vidé. Elle le remarqua, et lui sourit, d'un sourire aussi doux que celui de sa concurrente.

–Toute la salle a été épatée par ta prestation, lui dit-elle.

Elle avait des cheveux bouclés et des yeux noisette, comme la fille qui ne respectait pas la musique. Est-ce que c'était sa mère ? Est-ce que Jean Hudson était la mère de cette fille qui l'énervait plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce monde ?

Elle pencha un peu la tête devant son silence, puis remarqua la partition qu'il tenait.

–Tu veux peut-être que je signe ça ? prononça-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Il eut l'air surpris puis acquiesça, une expression sur le visage laissant presque croire qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Elle saisit le cahier qu'il lui tendit, la partition de _La centurie des augureys_ , qu'elle avait composé lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard, attrapa un crayon dans son sac, et commença à écrire sa dédicace. Pendant le peu de temps que cela lui prit, il n'avait eu de cesse de fixer sa main gauche. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur bien sûr. Son index et son majeur étaient tordus, et sa peau recouverte de la cicatrice que l'on doit à une brûlure au troisième degré. Finalement, après un silence acharné, il finit par parler.

–Ça fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir récupéré son cahier de partitions.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la question pendant quelques secondes en observant sa main, avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

–Un peu... Mais c'est surtout là que ça m'a fait mal, prononça-t-elle en pointant son cœur du doigt.

Draco Malfoy n'eut pas de mal à la comprendre. Jean Hudson était, en son temps, considérée comme une des meilleures violonistes du monde, et avait même pendant un temps enseigné à son professeur de violon, Regulus Black. Il fallait le meilleur pour enseigner au meilleur. On ne peut atteindre un tel niveau sans aimer profondément la musique, et devoir involontairement arrêter de jouer d'un instrument dont on a joué toute sa vie devait être incroyablement douloureux.

Mais si elle était vraiment la mère de sa concurrente, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ni pourquoi elle l'avait laissé massacrer la partition de cette manière. L'idée qu'elles puissent avoir un lien de parenté le rendait encore plus furieux, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa fille manque de respect à la musique. Pas quand sa mère était un génie.

–Elle n'a pas respecté la partition, dit-il finalement.

Au moins, maintenant, il pouvait extérioriser sa frustration. Mais elle eut l'air surprise.

–De tous les concurrents, je ne pensais pas que tu serais celui qui aurait quelque chose à y redire. Tu as joué un arrangement d'un morceau de la bande originale d'un film récent... Hermione a choisi un classique...

–Mais j'ai respecté les intentions du compositeur. Ce qu'elle a fait... Elle a trahi tout ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a composé cette suite !

Jean fit la moue, comme si elle tentait de comprendre les propos de Draco, mais n'arrivait pas à y parvenir, même en essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas conscience, et elle n'en aurait pas conscience en les disant, mais elle s'apprêtait à prononcer des mots qui résonneraient pendant des années dans l'esprit de Draco, changeant tout le regard qu'il avait alors porté sur la musique.

–Mais peut-être qu'elle a joué ce morceau comme Bach ne savait pas qu'il voulait qu'on le joue ?

Draco en fut soufflé. Il resta là, complètement hébété face à elle, comme s'il venait de comprendre le sens de la vie, et sans savoir qu'à l'avenir, sa façon d'appréhender la musique serait fortement inspirée de cette phrase.

C'est la voix de son meilleur ami qui le sortit de sa stupeur.

–Draco ! T'as gagné ! T'es premier ! fit la voix de Blaise, en train de courir vers lui.

Il vit également sa propre mère, derrière, un sourire fier sur le visage. Néanmoins, quand elle aperçut la femme qui se tenait aux côté de son fils, son visage se para de surprise.

–Jean Hudson... commença-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur. Ah, non, pardon. Jean Granger ! J'avais oublié que tu t'étais mariée... Ça fait longtemps !

–Onze ans, si je ne m'abuse... Difficile d'oublier le tien, de mariage... Narcissa Malfoy est un des sujets préférés de la presse à scandale...

Narcissa se mit à rire du rire fluet qu'elle ne laissait entendre qu'à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis.

–Tu m'en diras tant... J'allais te demander ce que tu faisais ici, mais la petite qui a suivi Draco m'a tellement fait penser à toi qu'il me paraît impossible que ce ne soit pas ta fille.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, n'écoutant pas un mot de la blague que Blaise était en train de lui raconter. Alors comme ça, sa mère était amie avec Jean Hudson ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été mis au courant ?

–Toujours aussi observatrice, répondit Jean avec un sourire. Elle s'appelle Hermione, et c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vue aussi effrayée sur scène. Je crois bien que le talent de ton fils est à blâmer...

–Hermione... On a apparemment toutes les deux une passion pour les prénoms extravagants...

Ce fut au tour de Jean de rire.

–N'est-ce pas ?

Draco sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur sa tête avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

–Enfin bref... Je te présente mon fils, Draco, qui n'est autre que ton plus grand fan...

–Regulus ne doit pas beaucoup apprécier cela... répondit Jean, un sourire un brin moqueur sur le visage.

C'est que Regulus Black était très mitigé quand on en venait à Jean Granger. Il était à la fois admirateur et jaloux. Il y avait pourtant des années qu'il l'avait dépassée, mais il semblait encore aujourd'hui coincé dans le complexe d'infériorité qu'il avait développé envers elle à Poudlard.

–C'est sans doute pour ça que Draco continue de lui répéter qu'il est moins bon que toi.

Jean Granger observa Draco, l'air surprise, puis éclata tout bonnement de rire. Narcissa Malfoy avait mis au monde ce qui semblait être un emmerdeur sadique. Bien sûr, Jean était habituée à ce genre de personnes, ayant évolué parmi les serpentards, et elle n'avait jamais douté du fait que Narcissa Black mettrait au monde le plus fourbe des serpents qui soit, mais elle s'inquiéta pour sa fille. Non pas qu'elle pensait Draco dangereux, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que, au vu de leurs niveaux, leurs routes se croisent de nouveau, et le genre de personne qu'était Draco Malfoy n'était pas du tout le genre de personne avec qui Hermione s'entendait. Il y aurait sûrement des étincelles entre eux.

–Maman ! J'ai la voix du public ! cria Hermione en courant vers elle, débordante de joie.

Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le jury l'ait fait passer au second tour avec les libertés qu'elle avait prises, et c'est pourquoi elle avait tout misé sur le vote du public.

Elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans les bras de sa mère quand quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'écouta plus ce que lui disait sa mère, ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Draco Malfoy, et le garçon à côté de lui. Ils la fixaient eux aussi. Les sourcils froncés, mais d'incompréhension. Parce que pendant quelques secondes, ils eurent tous une sensation étrange au fond des entrailles. Comme une intuition en se voyant tous les trois. Quelque chose qui leur murmurait qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient une nouvelle fois ensemble, et qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais vraiment après ça. Quelque chose qui leur disait qu'ensemble, ils accompliraient quelque chose de grand.

–Hermione ?

La voix de sa mère la sortit de cette étrange impression, et après des salutations entre sa mère et celle de Malfoy, ils s'en allèrent, et chacun continua sa vie de son côté, oubliant ce qui s'était passé.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se souviendrait de cet instant avant des années.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla à l'entente d'un éclat de voix lointain, dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. À la façon dont tous les murs étaient recouverts de fresques, et au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt, Hermione ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Blaise Zabini. S'y trouvant seule, elle y vit une bonne occasion d'observer ce qui n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'une chambre d'adolescent typique. Mais Blaise Zabini n'était pas un adolescent typique, il en était même l'opposé complet, et elle l'avait toujours su. Bien sûr, on pouvait y trouver ce que l'on trouvait toujours dans une chambre : un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque. D'autres éléments témoignaient de son train de vie indéniablement aisé. Le canapé ainsi que l'immense écran plasma, la porte menant sur un dressing, et celle menant à une salle de bain privée. Mais la mezzanine sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des dizaines de toiles empilées les unes sur les autres, ainsi que la façon dont l'ensemble de la chambre était agencée prouvaient bien que Blaise Zabini, quand il ne revêtait pas son masque d'arrogance, vivait pour l'art.

C'était indéniable. C'était la raison pour laquelle on ne trouvait dans sa chambre aucun mur vierge de son coup de pinceau, la raison pour laquelle aucun des meubles de la pièce n'étaient collés aux murs, et celle pour laquelle une dizaine de pots de peinture blanche attendaient d'être ouverts dans un coin. Parce que même si tous les murs avaient été peints, il allait effacer et repeindre par-dessus. Pour lui, chaque espace vide était un espace qui attendait d'être rempli. C'était le cas de ses feuilles de cours, des marges de ses contrôles pour lesquelles il obtenait des F, et de ses mains et de ses avant-bras qu'il recouvrait de ses coups de crayons, avant l'inévitable jour où quelqu'un finirait par lui mettre une machine à tatouer entre les mains.

Hermione se leva, mais ne sortit pas tout de suite de la pièce. Elle observa d'abord méticuleusement les murs, et les différents styles picturaux qui y étaient représentés. Zabini aimait la couleur, c'était flagrant. Entre street art, pop art, figuration narrative, peinture naïve, abstraction et surréalisme, les murs de la chambre de Zabini affichaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle repéra les reproductions de quelques œuvres d'art telles que _Le voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages_ , de Friedrich, ou encore _Le rêve de l'androgyne_ de Magritte. Une parodie de _La Cène_ de Vinci venait orner un des murs. Zabini y était Jésus, et à sa droite, Malfoy y était Saint-Jean, le disciple préféré. Tout autour d'eux, elle put reconnaître certains artistes dont Zabini semblait être fan. Elle reconnut sans problème Tupac et Eminem, et dans un genre totalement différent, Marina Abramović. Le seul individu qu'elle était capable de reconnaître parmi les sept autres était nFinty, rappeur des années 90, mort au début des années 2000. Il était surtout le père de Zabini et de sa sœur. Il se tenait là où se tenait Judas sur la peinture originale. Un peu plus loin, un portrait de Marzia Zabini, à côté d'un portrait de sa fille la bluffèrent quand elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de photos, mais d'une preuve de la capacité qu'avait Zabini à peindre des œuvres hyperréalistes.

Lui vint la pensée que si Zabini avait la fâcheuse tendance à remplir ce qui était vide, son plafond aussi devait être rempli de son art. Quand elle leva les yeux vers ledit plafond, elle vit qu'elle avait raison, mais elle vit aussi qu'un grand filet tendu depuis les quatre coins de la pièce et accessible depuis la mezzanine lui permettait de peindre à cette hauteur le plus confortablement possible. Tout dans cette chambre avait été disposée de telle sorte qu'elle rendait plus simple pour Blaise de s'épanouir et de développer tout son talent.

Hermione allait s'aventurer un peu plus profondément dans la pièce, notamment vers le bureau sur lequel elle apercevait ce qui semblait être des centaines et des centaines de croquis, mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

–Oh, t'es levée, dit la voix de Blaise en la voyant au centre de la pièce.

Zabini ne sembla pas se formaliser du fait qu'elle observe sans son accord une pièce qui lui était très personnelle.

–J'allais déposer ça sur le lit, reprit-il en lui tendant un t-shirt. T'es pleine de sang.

Hermione pencha la tête et observa l'état de sa chemise. Elle ne put en effet que remarquer qu'elle en était recouverte.

–Merci, dit-elle en attrapant le t-shirt.

C'était un t-shirt féminin, alors Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait là d'un des t-shirts de sa sœur.

–Tu peux prendre une douche, si tu veux, dit-il en pointant une des deux portes du fond. Les serviettes propres sont sur une des étagères. Il doit y avoir des affaires à Lisa, mais sinon tu peux prendre les miennes. Tu vas juste sentir un peu le mâle.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé face à son commentaire, mais n'y répondit pas.

–Tu peux prendre ton temps, de toute façon Draco est toujours K.O.

Hermione tiqua à l'entente de ces mots.

–Lui aussi ? demanda-t-elle, pas sûre de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle voulait demander.

La tête de Zabini dodelina alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

–Oui et non, répondit-il. Apparemment, il y a une hiérarchie. Manipuler une classe entière te donne l'impression que tu vas bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et arrêter le temps pendant cinq minutes te fait saigner du nez et t'évanouir. Claquer deux trois portes dans les toilettes, bon… Bah t'as juste un petit coup de barre, donc tu vas faire une sieste. Ça fait une heure et demie maintenant, mais je vérifie son pouls toutes les cinq minutes...

N'étant décidément toujours pas à l'aise en la présence de Zabini et de l'humour dont il faisait toujours preuve, elle se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

–Merci pour le t-shirt, dit-elle alors finalement, même si elle l'avait déjà remercié auparavant, en esquissant un pas vers la salle de bain.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pour lui signifier silencieusement qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier.

–Granger ? l'appela-t-il quand même avant qu'elle ne lui tourne complètement le dos.

Quand il eut toute son attention, il reprit.

–Dans les toilettes, après ta première perte de conscience, t'as dit que… T'as dit que Draco s'était souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, et que t'avais tout vu. Tu peux me le dire ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu ?

–C'était une source qui dégageait une lumière violette. Vous m'y avez vue morte.

La partie du souvenir dont elle se souvenait le plus vivement, c'était la partie émotionnelle. Quand elle avait vu ce souvenir, elle avait été Draco Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas été Hermione Granger ayant accès aux souvenirs de Draco Malfoy. Quand il l'avait vue morte au fond de la source, c'était comme si ses entrailles s'étaient déchirées de l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu penser que ce n'était que du choc, de la surprise et de l'horreur, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas capable de nommer, et qui l'intriguait vraiment maintenant qu'elle était en position d'y réfléchir.

–Ensuite tu as voulu me sortir de l'eau, mais la source était comme vivante, et elle essayait de te noyer. Malfoy a essayé de te retenir, mais tu as lâché sa main pour ne pas qu'il se noie avec toi.

Elle jaugea la réaction de Zabini, mais malgré l'absurdité de ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter, il se contentait de l'écouter, impassible. La distance avec laquelle il semblait intégrer ces informations lui prouvait bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce moment de la soirée.

–Quand il t'a lâché, il… Il… Je ne crois pas avoir ressenti quelque chose d'aussi proche de l'expression "avoir le cœur brisé" avant aujourd'hui.

Blaise ne manqua pas ce qui se cachait derrière ses mots.

–Attends… Les émotions aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Zabini se racla inconfortablement la gorge. Si elle disait vrai, alors elle avait dû assister à sa propre mort à travers les yeux et les émotions de Draco. Et si Draco avait assisté à la mort de Granger, alors les chances pour que ses émotions le trahissent étaient grandes. Quel genre de type restait de marbre devant le cadavre de la fille qui l'obsédait depuis des années ?

–Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? lui demanda-t-il coupant court à ses propres réflexions.

–Il est quand même tombé dans l'eau et…

Jusqu'où pouvait-elle lui avouer ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait ressenti ? Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-elle raconter ce qui s'était passé à Zabini ? Elle pouvait lui dire qu'il avait essayé de sortir de l'eau, qu'il s'était battu jusqu'à la toute fin, et qu'il était mort noyé, mais c'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Malfoy avait abandonné, à la fin. Il n'avait pas essayé si fort que ça. Au début si, mais ensuite… Ce n'était pas à elle, de l'avouer à Zabini, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas à elle d'avouer à Zabini que Malfoy avait abandonné, mais qu'abandonner au moment où il l'avait fait revenait à se suicider...

–Tu sais Granger, quand on est rentrés à la maison tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que j'entendais les pensées de tout le monde autour de moi.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Alors il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle venait de penser ? Zabini explosa de rire.

–Les pensées de tout le monde, sauf les tiennes et celles de Draco. Par contre, je crois que je suis capable de dire par quelles émotions vous êtes en train de passer. Donc je sais que tu as paniqué quand j'ai dit que je pouvais lire dans les pensées, ce qui veut clairement dire qu'il y a un truc que tu veux pas me dire.

Grillée. Elle était grillée. Mais qu'était-elle censée lui dire ? Comment pouvait-elle lui avouer que son meilleur ami n'avait pas seulement tenté de se suicider, il s'était, _littéralement_ , suicidé.

Zabini ricana devant son air soucieux et leva les yeux au ciel.

–Putains de Gryffondors, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, avant de reprendre plus fort. Tu sais Granger, quand quelqu'un grille que tu caches quelque chose, ça te met pas dans l'obligation de lui dire ce que tu caches, de la même manière que si quelqu'un découvre que tu mens, t'es pas obligée de lui dire la vérité. Tu me dois rien. Si tu veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'est pas grave, j'irais demander directement à Draco.

Blaise se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, laissant derrière lui une Hermione soulagée. Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna vers elle, et flanqua ses yeux dans les siens plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

–Mais bien sûr, on sait tous les deux que t'aurais jamais perdu ton temps à me cacher quelque chose que Draco m'aurait avoué cinq minutes plus tard. Tu sais Granger, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu le couvrirais, j'y aurais pas cru…

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle cherchait à couvrir Malfoy, mais elle avait ressenti son désespoir avec tant d'intensité qu'elle se sentait bien incapable de le confronter au regard accusateur de son meilleur ami, même indirectement.

–Je vais prendre ma douche, dit-elle en prenant soin de rompre leur contact oculaire, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain.

Blaise observa la porte se fermer derrière elle, et soupira. Il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers le salon. Sur l'un des canapés, Draco dormait toujours profondément. Sa sœur aussi se trouvait là, complétant son exercice de russe sans adresser un seul mot à son frère. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour le convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital. Elle avait même menacé d'appeler leur mère, mais Blaise n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il lui avait répété que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'il lui expliquerait en temps et en heure, quand il serait capable de lui donner une explication. Elle avait répliqué qu'en allant à l'hôpital, ils pourraient l'avoir tout de suite, leur explication, mais il l'avait ignorée, alors elle avait décidé que c'est ainsi qu'elle le traiterait durant une durée indéterminée.

Il se saisit d'un tube d'aspirine dans la cuisine, remplit un verre d'eau, et les déposa sur la table basse, pour que Draco puisse boire le tout dès son réveil. Bien sûr, quelques heures ne suffisaient pas à s'habituer à la sensation de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir des gens qui l'entouraient, mais il commençait à en comprendre les rudiments. Il avait donc compris, quelques minutes plus tôt, que Draco était sur le point de se réveiller.

Il alluma la radio, se dirigea vers une des consoles de jeu du salon, et chargea sa dernière sauvegarde GTA San Andreas en écoutant le présentateur radio l'informer de la recrudescence de courses automobiles clandestines à Washington.

–Faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu restes ici si c'est juste pour m'ignorer, finit-il par dire à l'attention de sa sœur, alors qu'il s'amusait à rouler sur tous les passants qu'il pouvait écraser.

Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi. Parce que malgré toute la colère et la frustration qu'il faisait naître chez elle en refusant d'aller voir un médecin, elle avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose si elle se mettait à détourner le regard. Mais parce qu'elle était également très fière, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir se lever et quitter la pièce sans un mot, mais le regard noir.

S'il y avait quelque chose que lui avait appris quinze ans aux côtés de Draco Malfoy, c'était la capacité à lire les gens. Bien sûr, depuis quelques heures, il avait entre ses mains un outil qui rendait le processus beaucoup plus simple, mais puisqu'il n'était pas encore conscient des enjeux, des limites et des possibilités de ses pouvoirs, Blaise continuait de réfléchir comme Draco le lui avait appris.

Granger avait tenté de lui cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, au vu de la panique qui l'avait prise quand il lui avait avoué pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Granger ne prendrait pas la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit si ce n'était pas en mesure de blesser Malfoy ou Zabini, sinon les deux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options dans ce qu'elle pourrait choisir de lui cacher.

Il entendit Malfoy se redresser derrière lui, ainsi que le grognement qui accompagne un étirement.

–J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Zabini haussa les épaules.

–Deux heures moins le quart.

Il mit son jeu en pause alors que Draco ouvrait le tube d'aspirines que Blaise avait mis sur la table, et en mettait un dans son verre d'eau.

–Alors comme ça, ce soir-là, tu t'es suicidé...

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste en voyant Draco se figer et ses yeux s'assombrir. Il était apparu clair à Blaise que Granger ne pouvait cacher que deux types d'informations, la première étant l'hypothèse impossible que Draco ait pu faire du mal à Blaise, et la seconde que Draco ait pu se faire du mal lui-même, beaucoup plus probable. Néanmoins, il comprit qu'aborder le sujet de manière aussi directe n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée en voyant le blond se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre.

–Draco, attends !

Draco ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, et, ne la voyant pas dans la pièce, se dirigea vers celle de la salle-de-bain. Derrière, il entendit les pas de Blaise courir vers lui, mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait aucun droit de parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Elle n'était pas en droit d'être celle qui en parlerait à quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Elle n'était pas en droit de décider de s'il allait en parler ou pas.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle-de-bain avec violence, et celle-ci vint claque contre le mur, se mêlant au cri de surprise d'Hermione. Il sentit la main de Blaise sur son épaule, mais la chassa sans difficulté, et se saisit du bras de Granger, qui venait tout juste de revêtir des vêtements propres, et la plaqua contre le mur.

–Pour qui tu te prends, Granger ?

La rage le rendait aveugle à l'incompréhension sur le visage d'Hermione.

–Draco, se fit entendre la voix de Zabini, derrière, mais il n'écouta pas.

–Ça te tuerait de la fermer, pour une fois ? De te mêler de tes affaires, d'arrêter de faire la morale, d'arrêter de croire que t'aides les gens avec tes grands discours à la con ?

–De quoi tu...

–Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on t'applaudisse ? Mais personne en a quoi que ce soit à foutre de toi, Granger... Tu vaux que dalle !

Il vit l'incompréhension se transformer en colère, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il voulait qu'elle se taise, et qu'elle sorte de sa vie pour toujours. Qu'elle arrête de l'obséder, et de s'insinuer sous sa peau comme un putain de parasite.

–Elle a rien dit ! gueula Blaise. Elle a rien dit, c'est moi qui l'ai deviné... Elle me cachait quelque chose, et j'ai compris ce que c'était, c'est tout...

Les traits de Malfoy se détendirent quand il prit conscience de son erreur, mais seulement pour voir la colère sur celui de Granger. Elle se défit de la poigne qu'il avait sur son bras, et commença à s'éloigner, mais se retourna avant de quitter la salle-de-bains.

–T'es sûr que c'est moi qui vaux que dalle, Malfoy ? C'est pas à moi de dire si tu vaux quelque chose, mais le suicide, c'est la porte de sortie des gens qui pensent qu'ils valent rien... Est-ce qu'ils ont raison ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tort ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais ne put se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire.

–Je pense qu'il y a bien une raison pour que le monde entier te traite de vaurien.

–Granger... souffla Zabini, comme pour lui demander de ne pas en rajouter.

Décidément, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de savoir ce que ces deux-là ressentaient. Il avait senti avec quelle force elle avait voulu le blesser, et de l'autre côté, à quel point elle avait réussi.

–Je rentre chez moi, dit-elle en contournant Zabini.

Blaise quitta la pièce à sa suite, tentant de la convaincre de rester. Quand, dans la salle-de-bain, le regard de Draco tomba sur le miroir, il ne tint pas plus de trois secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

* * *

–Alors... Malfoy Junior, hein ? On peut pas dire qu'on s'y attendait pas...

Un lourd soupir répondit à James Potter, de l'autre côté du combiné.

James Potter et Sirius Black se retrouvaient tous les premiers dimanches du mois et passaient la journée ensemble. C'était leur rituel. La façon qu'ils avaient trouvée de ne pas se faire l'affront de se perdre de vue. Ils étaient plus qu'amis après tout, ils étaient frères. Parce qu'ils avaient ce rituel, il était extrêmement rare qu'ils se contactent en dehors de leur rendez-vous mensuel. Ils ne le faisaient qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Voilà pourquoi James n'avait pas douté une seule minute de l'importance du coup de fil de Sirius, quand il avait vu son nom apparaître sur l'écran de son téléphone.

–Albus dit que je dois lui parler... dit Sirius.

James se sentait mal à la fois pour Sirius, et pour Draco Malfoy. Parce que cette conversation risquait d'être éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux, et parce que Sirius était extrêmement mauvais quand on en venait aux conversations sérieuses.

–Qu'est-ce que... Comment je suis censé lui parler ? Je le connais pas, moi, ce gosse...

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter partageaient, et c'était leur parrain. Il avait toujours été présent pour Harry, et il avait eu l'intention de l'être tout autant pour Draco, mais le blond n'avait pas un an que Sirius avait été complètement rayé de la carte. Le monde entier s'amusait à rappeler leurs liens de parenté, et à s'interroger quant à leur degré de proximité, sans savoir qu'il n'y en avait absolument aucune. L'un pour l'autre, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des étrangers.

James haussa les épaules, avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone.

–Dis lui que si Roméo et Juliette avaient eu un gosse, il aurait sûrement porté son nom...

Il y eut un long silence, puis la voix de Sirius se fit entendre à nouveau.

– _Salut Draco, je suis là pour te parler de la responsabilité de ton père dans la mort de ta mère, ainsi que dans celle de Lily Potter. C'est pour ça que je lui ai cassé la gueule juste devant toi alors que ta mère venait tout juste de mourir, en hurlant les mille manières que j'allais employer pour le buter. Ça va toi ?_

James eut un sourire compatissant, mais se rappela encore une fois que Sirius ne pouvait pas le voir. La voix de Sirius s'éleva à nouveau.

–Je peux demander à Andr...

–Sirius, le coupa James.

Ils savaient tous les deux combien cette idée était ridicule. S'il y avait une personne au monde qui refuserait de parler à Draco, c'était Andromeda. Après tout, elle et Narcissa s'étaient brouillées quand Andromeda avait insisté pour que le mariage de sa sœur et de Lucius Malfoy n'ait jamais lieu. Narcissa avait tenté de recoller les morceaux quand elle lui avait fait part de sa grossesse, mais était également celle qui avait complètement coupé les ponts quand sa sœur lui avait répondu qu'elle ferait mieux d'avorter. Andromeda détestait Draco. Enfin… Non, c'était faux. C'était bien plus compliqué. Andromeda avait aimé Draco chaque fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Son caractère était après tout le même que le sien, ils avaient tout pour s'entendre. Elle ne détestait pas l'essence, la personne en tant que telle. Elle détestait _le fils de Lucius et Narcissa_. S'il avait juste été _le fils de Narcissa_ , alors elle l'aurait aimé avec chaque infime parcelle de son être, mais il y avait Lucius, dans le tableau, et cet enfant allait donc mener Narcissa à sa perte.

C'était arrivé. Elle avait eu raison. Et sûrement qu'Andromeda n'en voulait pas à Draco, sûrement qu'elle voulait la mort de Lucius plus que de n'importe qui d'autre, mais elle avait su depuis le tout début comment les choses se termineraient. Comment Narcissa finirait par se tailler les veines pour échapper au chagrin.

Elle ne parlerait pas à Draco.

–Je suis soulagé que ce soit pas Harry... souffla Sirius, après un temps. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?

James ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il avait été lui aussi soulagé de savoir que son fils n'était pas une partie de la nouvelle triade. Il s'agissait de son fils, bien sûr qu'il voulait le garder en sécurité. Mais il comprenait pourquoi Sirius se sentait coupable. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient toujours été les deux hypothèses principales pour une nouvelle triade. L'animosité qu'ils se portaient ne laissaient pas beaucoup de chances pour qu'ils en fassent tous les deux partie. En étant soulagé pour Harry, il apparaissait évident que Sirius avait fait un choix entre ses deux filleuls.

–Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu sais rien de ce gosse. Non Sirius, avoir un attachement pour un gosse que tu connais depuis toujours plus que pour un autre que tu ne connais pas ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne.

* * *

–Bon, les règles sont simples, prononça Zabini.

Par il ne savait trop quel miracle, Blaise avait réussi à retenir Granger. Ça faisait partie du personnage, après tout. C'était sa magie à lui, cette façon qu'il avait d'être apprécié de tous, même de ceux persuadés de ne pas l'apprécier.

–On pose une question chacun notre tour, et tout le monde doit y répondre. Et pas le peine de mentir, je le saurais si vous le faites.

Blaise capta le regard noir de Draco.

–Me regarde pas comme ça... Si on est vraiment coincés ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée, autant qu'on se connaisse et qu'on s'entende.

–On se connaît déjà, lâcha Malfoy, se référant à son amitié avec Zabini.

Il lui semblait même parfois mieux comprendre Blaise qu'il n'était en mesure de se comprendre lui-même.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

–Mieux connaître Granger.

La tension était non seulement palpable dans la pièce, mais Blaise pouvait en plus de ça la sentir dans chacun d'entre eux. La rancune, la tension et la colère. Et de l'amertume, du côté de Draco, aussi.

–Bon, je commence, lâcha-t-il. Couleur préférée ?

Draco le regarda avec plus de mépris qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

–Vert, cracha-t-il.

Zabini ignora le dédain et feignit la surprise.

–Moi aussi ! lâcha-t-il, et Draco eut envie de le frapper sur le champ. Et toi, Granger ?

–Rouge, dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

L'éclat de rire de Zabini lui répondit.

–Je pensais pas que qui que ce soit mentirait sur cette question, mais je me suis trompé apparemment...

Draco haussa un sourcil, et elle soupira, l'air sincèrement agacée.

–Vert, reprit-elle.

Elle s'était attendue à des moqueries, mais elle y échappa. Draco était trop enfermé dans sa bulle d'amertume pour dire quoi que ce soit, et Blaise savait que s'il la froissait, tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant.

–Draco, pose la prochaine question, dit Blaise, alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte de la quatre fromages qui les attendait, et en prenait une part.

Draco soupira. Il n'avait même pas envie de jouer à ce jeu, et il était pratiquement sûr que Granger n'avait pas plus envie d'y jouer. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous les deux là, assis à même le sol dans la chambre de Zabini, à la demande de ce dernier, tenait sûrement encore une fois à la magie de Zabini. À ce truc qui poussait les gens à le suivre, même s'ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Il décida que s'il devait vraiment prendre part à son jeu, alors il pouvait exclure Blaise de ses questions. Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne savait pas à propos de lui. Il laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière et se poser sur l'assise du canapé derrière lui, et, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il posa sa question.

–Pourquoi le violon ?

Il resta dans cette position, à observer le plafond, et ne chercha même pas à instaurer un contact oculaire avec Granger. Blaise, lui, posa son regard sur elle, pour l'intimer de répondre à la question.

–Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

–Granger... souffla Zabini, comme on réprimande un enfant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et après quelques secondes, répondit à la question.

–Dans un premier temps parce que ma mère en jouait. Mais rapidement parce que c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la faire sourire.

Il y eut un long silence, et alors que Zabini s'apprêtait à lui dire que c'était à elle de poser une question, elle reprit la parole.

–Pourquoi l'art ? Pourquoi la musique ?

Blaise savait qu'il fallait du temps à Draco pour réfléchir à ce genre de questions, alors il répondit en premier à la question qui le concernait.

–Quand j'étais petit, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Comme si on avait sorti mon esprit de mon corps. Puis je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit comme j'en avais jamais vu avant. C'était... C'était le plus bel endroit que j'avais vu de ma vie. Mais je suis pas sûr que c'était un endroit. C'était immense, et j'étais petit, alors pour moi c'était un lieu, mais peu importe ce que c'était, j'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis mis en tête de le dessiner, pour jamais l'oublier. Mais j'étais nul en dessin, donc c'était compliqué d'en faire un bon rendu. J'ai commencé à apprendre toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables, à étudier des œuvres d'art par centaines. Quand j'ai voulu réessayer de dessiner l'endroit des années plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais oublié. Il me restait juste l'impression d'avoir rien vu de plus beau de toute mon existence, mais sans souvenir précis de ce que c'était. Puis je me suis rendu compte que j'avais souvent des impressions similaires en moins intenses quand je regardais certains tableaux. Du coup je revis ça à travers l'art. Mais j'aimerais bien me rappeler, un jour, quand même...

Hermione acquiesça. C'était une étrange réponse. Quand vous demandiez aux gens pourquoi ils aimaient ce qu'ils aimaient, en général, ils vous en expliquaient les caractéristiques qu'ils préféraient, ou des bien faits que cela leur apportait sur la durée, ce qu'ils avaient à y gagner. Il était rare qu'ils le résument à une expérience.

Elle reporta son regard sur Malfoy, les yeux toujours plantés sur le plafond. Après quelques secondes, sa voix s'éleva.

–Parce que je voulais que ma mère se remette à danser, et je me disais que si j'arrivais à créer les meilleurs morceaux qui soient, elle le ferait.

Elle ne manqua pas l'amertume derrière ces mots. Celle qui disait _Elle ne l'a jamais fait, elle ne le fera jamais_.

Blaise, ignorant encore une fois toute la tension dans la pièce, se saisit d'une deuxième part de pizza, et entreprit de poser une question.

–Groupe préféré ?

–Blur, répondit Hermione après un temps.

Elle ne manqua pas la façon dont la mâchoire de Malfoy s'était contractée, ni le sourire moqueur de Zabini.

–Queen, lâcha Malfoy.

–Menteur, lui répondit Blaise.

Malfoy soupira, et après un temps, lâcha le morceau.

–Blur.

Hermione fut surprise d'apprendre qu'ils partageaient cela, mais elle fut plus surprise encore d'apprendre que Malfoy était le genre de personne qui aimait Blur. Ou même Queen. Il y avait quelque chose de trop... joyeux, dans ces groupes, pour qu'elle ait un jour pu penser qu'ils puissent plaire à Malfoy.

Le sourire moqueur de Zabini s'agrandit, mais il n'ajouta rien. Au lieu de ça, il répondit à sa propre question.

–Gorillaz.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser son regard sur Draco que ce dernier posait sa question.

–Pourquoi t'as arrêté le violon ?

Hermione sentit la frustration la gagner à l'entente de cette question.

–Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lâcha-t-elle.

–Réponds, se contenta de dire Malfoy.

Il continuait de fixer le plafond.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil blasé à Zabini, dont elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas si elle ne disait pas la vérité.

–Parce qu'on a beau y mettre toute sa passion, si on est pas capable de battre le prodige, personne ne nous considère talentueux.

–T'as arrêté à cause de moi ? répondit Draco.

–J'ai pas à répondre à ça. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est une question par tour.

Draco finit par lâcher le plafond des yeux, et releva la tête avant de plonger les yeux dans les siens.

–Moi, je te considère talentueuse.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour lire le choc sur le visage d'Hermione. Le type qui s'appliquait à lui marcher dessus depuis des années venait de lui faire un compliment. Est-ce qu'elle dormait encore ?

–Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ça fait des années que tu...

Draco claqua la langue.

–C'est ça le problème avec toi, Granger. T'es tellement incapable de la fermer que t'écoutes pas. Tu m'as déjà entendu te dire que t'étais nulle en danse ou en violon ?

Non. Non, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu la critiquer sur ces deux activités précisément parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait critiquée sur absolument tout ce qu'il était possible de critiquer, mais jamais... Jamais ne l'avait-il rabaissé sur ces deux domaines.

Alors, puisqu'elle savait que c'était son tour de poser une question, elle le fit.

–Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Malfoy se pencha vers la pizza et se saisit d'une part, alors que Zabini entamait sa troisième, observant la discussion entre Draco et Granger comme on regarde un film.

–Je te déteste pas.

Elle se retourna l'air outrée vers Zabini, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'il ne mentait pas.

Le cœur de Draco battait à toute vitesse, Blaise était en mesure de le dire, mais il n'y avait sur son visage qu'une nonchalance désinvolte.

–Tu me détestes pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu...

–Zabini, c'est ton tour. _Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est une question par tour._

Blaise sembla réfléchir.

–Si tu devenais millionnaire, qu'est-ce que t'achèterais ?

Malfoy et Zabini étaient déjà millionnaires, alors bien sûr, la question ne se posait pas, pour eux. Cette réflexion eut le don de l'agacer un peu plus. Hermione haussa les épaules.

–J'en sais rien... J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Zabini sembla vraiment déçu par cette réponse.

–Rien ? Pas de voiture ou de villa ? Pas de robe vue au détour d'une vitrine ? Pas de cadeau pour tes parents ? Pas de Stradivarius comme pièce de collection ? demanda-t-il.

–Dans trois secondes elle nous sort qu'elle donnerait tout à des associations caritatives, lâcha Draco.

Elle envoya un regard noir au blond, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de mal à donner. Après un temps, elle offrit tout de même à Zabini une réponse un peu plus convaincante.

–Non, d'abord je ferais dans l'investissement immobilier pour faire fructifier le tout, et ensuite, je donnerais à des associations.

Elle termina sa phrase en lançant un regard de défi à Malfoy, et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

–Si tu pouvais poser une question, n'importe laquelle, et avoir une réponse, quelle question tu poserais ?

Hermione fut surprise par cette question. Elle s'attendait à des questions plus directes, voire plus agressives, et celle-ci l'avait prise de court.

–J'y ai jamais pensé, dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

–Moi je demanderais ce qu'il se passe quand on meurt, dit Zabini.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais Hemione avait une image assez précise de qui se passait après la mort. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'être certaine que les choses arriveraient comme elle l'imaginait, même si elle n'avait absolument aucune preuve que ce soit le cas. Sa question à elle ne portait pas vraiment sur la mort, mais plutôt sur la vie.

–Je pense que je demanderais s'il y a un but derrière notre existence, ou si on est arrivé là par hasard.

Les regards de Draco et Granger se croisèrent, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient chez lui, Blaise ne lut d'animosité dans aucun d'entre eux.

–Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

–S'il existe une dimension dans laquelle les dragons existent.

Elle aurait sans doute attendu ce genre de réponse de la part de Zabini, mais certainement pas de Malfoy. D'ailleurs Zabini eut l'air déçu de lui-même, comme si la question de Malfoy avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que de savoir ce qu'il y avait après la mort.

–Les... dragons ?

–J'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre de ce qu'il y a après la mort, je serai mort de toute façon. Et que mon existence ait un but ou pas, ça changera rien. Mais les dragons...

–Les dragons, c'est cool, Granger, lâcha Zabini. Si on est coincés tous les trois, faut qu'on se mette d'accord là-dessus. Donc les dragons, c'est quoi ?

Après un silence incrédule, Hermione finit pas répondre.

–Cool ?

–Je savais qu'on allait s'entendre. À ton tour.

Hermione n'eut pas de mal à savoir quelle question elle allait poser.

–Si tu me détestes pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes tout le temps ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

–Parce que tu m'agaces.

–C'est pas une réponse, lâcha-t-elle, profondément frustrée.

C'était la raison derrière l'agacement, qu'elle voulait.

–Et de toute façon, c'est la même chose.

–Tu détestes Brown ? demanda Draco.

Elle se tut. Elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir. Lavande l'agaçait, par moments. Elle l'avait particulièrement agacée à l'époque où elle était désespérément collée à Ron, mais là n'était pas la question. Elle ne l'avait jamais détestée pour autant. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Devant le silence de Granger, Blaise considéra qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire, alors il reprit la parole.

–A mon tour. Vous voulez combien de gosses ? Moi j'en veux trois. Un garçon, une fille, et le troisième, ce sera une version que je pourrais améliorer en fonction de mon expérience avec les deux premiers.

–J'en veux pas, dit simplement Malfoy.

Deux paires d'yeux se figèrent sur Hermione.

–Je ne sais pas combien, mais je sais que je veux en adopter un.

–Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise.

–Pour donner une chance à une personne qui n'en avait pas forcément à sa naissance.

Elle vit les yeux de Draco se lever au ciel une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

–C'est quoi ton problème ?

–Mon problème ? Sainte Granger donne sa grande fortune à des associations caritatives, et adopte des enfants dans le besoin... Oh, et laisse-moi deviner... Elle donne à tous les sans-abris, elle monte des associations humanitaires, elle s'enchaîne à des arbres, et à la fin de la journée, elle se regarde dans le miroir en se disant que l'humanité n'a jamais vu de personne aussi généreuse et fondamentalement bonne qu'elle...

–Et c'est ça le problème ? D'être quelqu'un de bon ? De vouloir rendre les gens heureux ? Tu préférerais que je sois égoïste et imbue de moi-même ?

–T'es déjà imbue de toi-même, Granger. À force de recevoir des compliments, on finit toujours par regarder les gens de haut.

–Je regarde personne de haut...

–Je t'en prie... Y a pas une minute dans toute ton existence où tu t'es pas pensée meilleure que moi.

–Parce que t'as pas la grosse tête toi ? Adulé par la planète ent...

–Adulé par des gamines qui m'auront oubliés dans six mois. Pour le reste de la planète, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis rien d'autre qu'un vaurien.

–Tu fais rien pour changer l'image qu'ils ont de toi.

– _On._

–Quoi ?

–Tu fais rien pour changer l'image qu' _on_ a de toi. Fais pas comme si tu pensais pas exactement comme eux...

–Qu'est-ce que ça change à ta vie, que j'en fasse partie ou pas ? Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance pour toi que je me pense supérieure à toi ?

–Parce que t'as pas essayé une minute de savoir si c'était le cas ou pas.

–Comment tu veux que j'essaie ? Tu m'as toujours insultée, t'as toujours tout fait pour m'énerver.

–J'ai pas commencé. Saint Potter a commencé. T'as suivi, tout votre groupe de chatons a suivi. Je suis pas catho, Granger. Je tends pas l'autre joue.

Par réflexe, Hermione allait se mettre à répliquer, avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ce que venait de lui dire Malfoy. Il avait raison. Il n'avait pas commencé. Elle était rapidement devenue amie avec Harry et Ron, et quand Malfoy avait fait un pas vers eux, ils l'avaient tout simplement rejeté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre. Elle savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son père, et avec la mère d'Harry, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à creuser. Elle avait suivi le mouvement, et puisque Malfoy était rancunier, il n'avait jamais montré de facette lui donnant envie d'arrêter de le suivre, ce mouvement.

–T'as raison, j'ai pas essayé. Ça nous fait un point commun. Parce que tu sais très bien que si ça t'énerve tant que ça que j'essaie de faire preuve de générosité, c'est parce que tu sais que tu as les moyens de faire quelque chose, de changer les choses, mais t'as jamais essayé de le faire.

Malfoy claqua la langue, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'exaspérait, avant de poser à nouveau sa tête sur l'assise du canapé qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il y eut un silence plein de tension pendant lequel Blaise se demanda ce qu'il était censé dire pour calmer le jeu, mais Granger reprit la parole.

–Je sais que tu vas pas me croire, mais je me suis jamais sentie supérieure à toi, souffla Hermione. Il y a des domaines dans lesquels j'excelle, et d'autres dans lesquels tu excelles, c'est tout. Mais je suis pas stupide. Même s'ils te traitent tous de vaurien, moi, je sais pertinemment que tu es le plus grand prodige de la musique du siècle. Toute cette école et tous tes proches le savent.

Draco releva la tête vers elle, surpris de l'entendre prononcer de tels mots sans arrière-pensées. Ses yeux étaient obstinément fixés sur la part de pizza qu'elle venait de saisir, et le blond n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle allait soigneusement éviter son regard, maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il soupira.

–Tu m'agaces plus que les autres parce que tu danses comme ma mère.

Elle releva subitement les yeux sur lui, et leur regard se croisèrent. Ils ne s'étaient jamais regardé comme ça. Comme s'ils s'étaient dit une partie de ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu se dire, et qu'ils avaient écouté. Comme si, pour un temps au moins, ils pourraient communiquer sans s'insulter. Et il y avait autre chose, derrière, qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas entièrement à comprendre. Quelque chose qui réveillait une toute petite flamme au creux de ses entrailles, quelque chose qui la fit observer le visage de Malfoy, et penser qu'il était beau. Regarder ses yeux, et penser qu'ils étaient magnifique. Et quand elle vit le sourire moqueur naître sur le visage du blond, celui qu'elle abhorrait plus que tout, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi la flamme lui donna l'impression de grandir.

–Le vert, alors? lâcha Malfoy, alors qu'à côté de lui, silencieux, Zabini était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il venait tout juste d'assister à la naissance d'un lien qui n'aurait jamais dû se créer. Un lien de profonde interdépendance entre Granger et Draco qui n'avait rien de naturel. Quelque que chose qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Un lien difforme et tordu qui les enchaînait plutôt qu'il ne les reliait. Un lien qui, il le comprendrait bientôt, avait le potentiel de les mener à leur perte.

* * *

Le néon du bâtiment d'en face éclairait la pièce à vivre de l'appartement des Zabini d'une douce lumière bleutée. Très souvent, Draco se levait en pleine nuit, et dormait dans cette pièce. Le bruit de la ville, les lumières, le son d'une guitare que l'on accorde avant la mélodie, depuis un des appartements de l'immeuble d'en face. Souvent, Blaise se levait, et s'apercevait que Draco avait encore dormi dans le salon.

Il n'y avait pas de guitare, ce soir-là. Il n'y en aurait plus pendant de longs mois. Ils ne l'entendaient que pendant l'été, quand il faisait encore assez bon dehors pour pouvoir laisser les fenêtres ouvertes durant la nuit. Mais la lumière était toujours là, le bruit des voitures et de quelques saoulards aussi.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, elle était là.

Zabini avait fait un de ses tours de magie, et l'avait convaincu de rester dormir ici. Il avait dit que dans les circonstances qu'ils vivaient tous les trois, il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils se séparent avant d'avoir un peu mieux compris ce qui leur arrivait. Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte, et à la mine qu'elle avait arborée, il était possible qu'elle ne s'y soit pas attendue non plus. Elle avait investi la chambre d'amis, emprunté un des t-shirts de Zabini en guise de pyjama, et se tenait maintenant là où il s'était tenu des centaines de fois avant elle.

Appuyée contre l'évier de l'îlot central de la cuisine, elle observait la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée, juste en face d'elle. Elle observait les lumières, dans la rue, et les façades blanches des bâtiments environnants. Au loin, il était possible de voir la Maison Blanche. Il n'y avait pas de gratte-ciels, à Washington. C'était une ville basse, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. On voyait mieux le ciel, comme ça.

Elle dut bien entendre ses pas s'approcher, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Sans un mot, il ouvrit un des placards de la cuisine, et en sortit un verre.

Sa main tremblait. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ce n'était pas de l'excitation. C'était son cœur qui battait si vite qu'il lui était impossible de garder ses mains immobiles. Ça n'avait rien de naturel, et bien qu'il ne le sache pas, peu de choses le seraient, à présent. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ou à se concentrer. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un brouillard épais au milieu duquel elle se trouvait. Sa nouvelle lumière violette.

S'il n'abandonna pas son verre quand il marcha vers elle, c'est que sa main avait besoin d'une prise, de quelque chose à serrer. Quelque chose de réel, quelque chose hors du brouillard. Mais quand il se planta devant elle, lui obstruant la vue, il lâcha le verre à la vue de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de son regard vague, de sa respiration anarchique. Ils étaient dans le même état. Ils étaient restés éveillés pour la même raison. À cause du brouillard, et de leurs nouvelles lumières violettes.

Le verre ne se brisa pas, parce qu'il ne toucha pas le sol. Il resta là, à portée de la main de Draco, à flotter dans les airs sans raisons. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la trotteuse de l'horloge du salon se fit soudain silencieuse. Elle ne bougeait plus.

C'était un brouillard très épais, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était au-delà des limites du rationnel.

Il se pencha, posa ses mains sur l'îlot, l'enfermant ainsi entre ses bras. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment enfermée. Elle voulait être là. Ils voulaient être là.

Son front se posa contre le sien. Le brouillard les empêchait de remarquer que leurs respirations étaient coordonnées. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration, chaque saccade qui venait les troubler. Et leurs cœurs, au-delà des métaphores employées dans les grandes histoires d'amour, battaient au même rythme.

Que voulaient-ils ? Les limites de ce qu'ils pouvaient appréhender n'étaient pas encore assez poussées pour qu'ils puissent le comprendre. Ce n'était pas du désir sexuel, c'était infiniment plus que ça. C'était un désir de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de ne faire qu'un de façon littérale. Le sexe paraissait bien dérisoire en comparaison de l'irrationalité de ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. C'était plus, tellement plus.

Il y eut les dents d'Hermione se plantant lentement dans l'épaule de Draco, et ses dents à lui éraflant son cou. C'était ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus proche de leur but final. Se dévorer. Se dévorer pour faire partie l'un de l'autre. Se fondre, enfin.

Une chasse d'eau fut tirée, deux étages plus haut, et le brouillard se dissipa instantanément. Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise, et celui de la trotteuse qui repart. Deux mètres les séparaient à présent, et il n'y avait que terreur et incompréhension dans leurs regards.

Un étage au-dessus, toujours éveillé, Blaise prit pleinement la mesure de l'horreur de ce lien contre-nature.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla à six heures et demie du matin, se trouvant bien incapable de se rendormir. Non seulement elle ne le pouvait pas, mais elle ne le voulait pas non plus. L'idée de croiser Malfoy au réveil après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière lui semblait insoutenable.

Elle était assise sur une des chaises de la table à manger, cherchant sur son portable la ligne de bus qu'elle devait prendre pour aller à Poudlard et s'éclipser au plus vite, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Lisa Zabini venait vraisemblablement de se réveiller au vu de la façon dont ses paupières demeuraient à demi fermées face à l'intensité de la lumière. Elle s'immobilisa en la voyant, elle, la fille qui n'avait a priori rien à faire ici. Après un temps, elle reprit sa route vers la cuisine, mit en route la machine à expressos en beurrant quelques biscottes.

Hermione resta silencieuse même quand elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle sans la lâcher du regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Si elle partait maintenant, elle serait grillée. Elle l'était déjà.

–T'as quand même pas couché avec un des deux ? finit par lâcher Lisa.

À la façon dont Hermione devint rouge de gêne, en balbutiant que non, bien sûr que non, Lisa comprit qu'elle disait sûrement la vérité. Le contraire l'aurait de toute manière étonnée.

–Si tu me laisses trois quarts d'heure, je peux t'emmener, si tu veux...

Elle vit l'hésitation dans le regard de la major de promo et reprit,

–Je sais pas pourquoi tu les évites, mais pas moyen qu'ils soient réveillés avant une bonne heure. Et encore, c'est être optimiste.

Entre faire un trajet en bus avec au moins trois correspondances et un trajet tranquille en voiture, Hermione fit rapidement son choix.

–Je veux bien alors, merci.

Elle accompagna son remerciement d'un petit sourire, et Lisa lui répondit par un hochement de tête de droite à gauche, pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Un geste que le frère et la sœur semblaient partager.

–Il y a du café, du chocolat, des céréales... Enfin tout est dans la cuisine si tu veux. T'as pu te laver ?

Hermione lui répondit que Zabini avait lavé et séché son uniforme la veille, et que, comme elle le savait déjà, tout était à disposition des invités dans la chambre d'amis, dont une douche et le nécessaire qui allait avec, et même des brosses à dents neuves et du dentifrice. Cependant, elle ne rechigna pas à manger quelque chose, son estomac n'allant probablement pas tarder à faire ses vocalises si elle ne le faisait pas.

Elles mangèrent en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que la voix de Lisa ne se fasse entendre.

–T'es une fille sensée, dit-elle. T'es le genre de personne qui force quelqu'un qui va mal à aller à l'hôpital.

Hermione lâcha son bol de céréales des yeux et les leva vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'état de son frère, mais c'était une situation inconfortable pour elle. Elle était bien incapable de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

–Il se passe quelque chose que je suis pas en mesure de comprendre ?

Hermione chercha la réponse la plus honnête qui soit, et tant pis si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

–Il se passe quelque chose que _personne_ n'est en mesure de comprendre... Mais Zabi... _Blaise_ t'expliquera sûrement ce qu'il est en mesure de comprendre en temps et en heure.

Lisa fronça les sourcils.

–Est-ce qu'il faut que je m'inquiète ?

Hermione avait bien du mal à savoir où est-ce qu'elle devait poser les limites de son honnêteté dans le contexte dans lequel elle se trouvait.

–Je... Je n'en sais rien. Mais s'il y a une menace, je ne pense pas que ce soit celle que tu crois.

* * *

–Bonjour Miss Granger.

Madame Pince revêtait son habituel air sévère, mais elle réussit tout de même à laisser se former sur ses lèvres le fragment d'un sourire en voyant Hermione arriver. Elle la salua poliment en retour, et se dirigea sans même s'en rendre compte vers un des ordinateurs sur lesquels était consigné l'ensemble des archives.

Elle avait dans un premier temps décidé d'utiliser l'heure libre qu'elle avait avant le début des cours pour avancer sur l'exposé qu'elle avait en commun avec Zabini, et qu'elle allait vraisemblablement finir par faire toute seule. Mais il lui était tout bonnement impossible de se sortir les récents événements de l'esprit.

Pendant cinq minutes, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait mettre dans la barre de recherche pour trouver des articles de journaux témoignant d'événements aussi étrange que ceux qu'elle venait de vivre. Le terme « étrange » ou « paranormal » lui semblaient un peu trop généraux pour arriver à un résultat concluant, alors elle chercha quelque chose de plus précis. La logique voulait qu'il soit difficile de remarquer une perturbation dans le temps si on en était soi-même victime, alors elle écarta ce qu'elle se savait être capable de faire, et se tourna vers ses deux camarades. Le pouvoir de Zabini semblait lui aussi difficile à détecter, dans la mesure où les gens qui étaient manipulés ne semblaient pas s'en rappeler par la suite. C'est en pensant à ce que Malfoy s'était montré capable de faire que la réponse lui parut claire. _Télékinésie_.

Les articles étaient divers. Certains étaient des critiques cinématographiques, d'autres se moquaient des délires d'un quelconque charlatan. C'est un article de près de deux décennies plus tôt qui attira son attention. Il était étrangement petit pour ce qu'il annonçait : « La base militaire Fort George. G Meade attaquée » On pouvait y lire que les soldats et agents sur place n'avaient pratiquement plus de souvenirs de l'événement, mais qu'une partie du bâtiment avait été tout bonnement anéantie. _Elle avait disparu_. Une photo était placée au-dessus de l'article, mais la coupure était si nette, là où le bâtiment avait disparu, qu'il était possible de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une photo truquée. C'est à la mention des « trois silhouettes » mentionnées par quelques soldats qu'Hermione tiqua. Elle voulut aller voir la version papier de l'article, pensant que la photocopie altérait peut-être la qualité de la photo, mais une pensée ne quittait pas son esprit. Ce petit article était la seule mention qu'elle voyait de cet événement, comme si l'affaire avait été étouffée.

Hermione tapa le nom de la journaliste dans la barre de recherche, et son sang se glaça à la vue de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La dernière mention faite d'Hestia Jones le fut dans la rubrique nécrologique publiée une semaine après la publication de l'article qu'elle avait lu.

Elle nota le nom de la défunte, pensant qu'il lui serait possible d'essayer de contacter ses proches quand elle en aurait le temps, et finit par quitter le poste de l'ordinateur, et par se diriger vers les archives. Elle avait beau essayer de se calmer, son cœur battait à tout rompre depuis qu'elle avait vu le nom de cette pauvre femme parmi les dizaines de noms d'autres morts. Elle était si distraite que retrouver le bon journal avec les références qu'elle avait lui semblait chose ardue alors qu'elle évoluait dans son environnement naturel. C'est une jeune femme s'excusant avant de remettre un journal à sa place qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle fut surprise de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant malgré leur apparente faible différence d'âge, et les couleurs rouge et or qu'elle portait. Elle fut plus surprise encore de voir que ce sentiment semblait réciproque. La rousse la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage, et créer de petites étincelles dans ses yeux verts.

–Ça me le faisait aussi, au début...

–Pardon ? répondit Hermione.

Elle avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu dans un contexte qui n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard, mais elle était bien incapable de mettre un nom sur le visage. Elle n'en n'eut pas besoin, quelqu'un le faisait pour elle.

–Bon Evans, tu te grouilles ? J'ai pas que ça à faire...

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et le sourire de Lily Evans s'agrandit un peu plus, mais elle finit par se diriger vers son camarade.

Deux yeux gris, des cheveux noir de jais, habillé d'une cravate dénouée et de nonchalance, un Sirius Black âgé de dix-sept ans observait sa camarade d'un œil blasé.

Elle les regarda quitter la bibliothèque en se chamaillant, la panique la gagnant. Qu'était-il en train de se passer, exactement ? Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle avait encore cassé le temps, pas vrai ? Elle ne connaissait pas d'autres solutions pour le remettre en place que de s'évanouir. Elle voulut marcher vers la sortie pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes, mais la bibliothèque lui sembla soudain différente. C'était le même lieu, les meubles étaient toujours placés au même endroit, mais quelque chose semblait... étrange. Une sensation de déjà-vu inversé, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà vu ce lieu, mais savait qu'elle allait un jour le revoir. Un jour très éloigné.

Ce n'était pas Madame Pince, à l'accueil, et ce simple constat, la disparition d'une constante de sa réalité, suffit à rendre sa respiration anarchique. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre une des étagères, et sa vision s'embua. Elle se savait en train de pleurer, mais trop de pensées et de questions fusaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle ne fasse attention à ses larmes. Il y avait trop de panique dans sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse démêler le bordel monstre dans sa tête.

–Ça va ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

C'était une autre rousse, d'une douzaine d'années, à l'air bougon. C'était une autre rousse, mais ses yeux étaient tout aussi verts que la première, et Hermione, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour nier l'irréalité de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait les yeux d'un de son meilleurs amis, et le visage d'une autre d'entre eux.

–C'est dingue, fit la petite rousse. Tu ressembles trait pour trait à...

–Tu es la fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley ? la coupa Hermione.

La petite rousse eut l'air très surprise, mais acquiesça. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais une autre voix la coupa.

–Lily, ramène-toi ! chuchota la voix de son ami depuis le bout de l'allée.

Lily lui répondit qu'elle arrivait, mais se retourna tout de même vers Hermione, dont l'état de panique était à présent plus que visible.

–Ça va al...

Hermione crut qu'elle s'était coupée elle-même au milieu du mot, mais le silence de mort qui était soudain tombé sur la bibliothèque lui sembla beaucoup trop artificiel. Quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur la rousse, elle remarqua que cette dernière était figée comme le serait une statue.

La panique se mit à atteindre un tel extrême qu'Hermione sentait un fou rire remonter dans sa poitrine. Alors quoi ? Elle remontait le temps, l'avançait et le figeait sans s'en rendre compte ? S'il existait un manuel, à la limite, elle serait sans doute en mesure de s'en sortir, mais elle avait la sensation qu'elle finirait par être bloquée sans pouvoir agir, et il lui paraissait clair qu'il s'agissait de l'instant qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Pourtant, une voix derrière elle l'informa du contraire.

–Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger. C'est moi qui ai arrêté le temps.

Elle eut un vertige en se retournant, et eut l'impression de rêver quand elle vit que l'origine de ces mots n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

–Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser...

C'est la dernière phrase qu'Hermione entendit avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Blaise Zabini se réveilla en sursaut sous le coup d'une forte sensation de tremblement. Mais avant même de remarquer que l'ensemble des objets et des meubles de sa chambre était en train de trembler, il fut frappé par une impressionnante vague de colère et de peur qui ne venait pas de lui. Elle venait de Draco.

Parce que tout ce qui tenait à ce qu'il était capable de faire depuis la veille lui venait avec une aisance presque innée, il sut aussitôt que cette colère était née du lien étrange dont il avait été témoin entre Draco et Granger. Draco Malfoy avait ressenti la terreur intense qu'Hermione Granger venait tout juste de vivre, et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était la rejoindre. La rejoindre, et parce que ce lien était pourri et toxique, éviscérer quiconque était l'origine de la terreur de Granger.

–Draco ! cria Blaise pour attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, qui enfilait un jean les mains tremblantes de rage.

Mais Blaise savait qu'il n'allait pas l'écouter, qu'il ne serait satisfait qu'une fois qu'elle serait sous ses yeux, et qu'il irait là où elle se trouvait en rampant si c'était là la seule solution.

–Malfoy, calme-toi !

L'appeler par son nom de famille n'aida pas, et les tremblements de l'ensemble des objets de la pièce redoublèrent.

–Je… suis… calme… siffla Draco, alors que la lampe de la table de chevet de Blaise venait éclater l'écran plasma de la pièce.

Blaise, qui lui aussi avait entrepris de s'habiller à la va-vite, s'arrêta dans son mouvement et jeta un regard blasé au blond qu'il ne voyait que de dos.

–Tu fais chier, elle m'a coûté deux mille balles cette télé !

Non pas qu'il lui serait difficile d'en racheter une, mais tout de même…

Et puis juste comme ça, sans raison apparente, l'ensemble des objets de la pièce cessèrent de trembler, et Draco tomba à genoux par terre, ses mains tremblantes cachant ses yeux. Le monde entier n'aurait pas compris un tel revirement, mais Blaise, lui, savait qu'une vague de profonde détresse avait éteint la colère de Draco. Toute émotion venant de Granger avait disparu. Plus rien ne leur parvenait.

Alors bien sûr, Blaise, le plus cohérent dans cette pièce, pensa qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle se soit – encore une fois, évanouie, mais Draco, lui, voyait son esprit envahi par de sombres pensées. Des idées morbides qui renvoyaient l'image du cadavre de Granger au fond de cette source.

Draco sentit des bras passer sous ses aisselles pour le forcer à se relever.

–Tu sais où elle est, pas vrai ?

Draco acquiesça, et Blaise ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il pouvait le savoir. Ils avaient tous les deux été rongés, l'espace de cinq minutes, par une intense envie de se bouffer la nuit dernière, alors qu'ils soient capables de ressentir leurs émotions et qu'ils aient un système de localisation intégré lui semblait bien dérisoire.

Le trajet se fit, pour la majeure partie, dans le silence, si l'on omettait le pied droit de Draco tapant le sol avec une insupportable régularité sous le coup du stress. Il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour lui indiquer qu'elle était à Poudlard. Blaise n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, seul dans cette voiture avec un type qui pouvait faire trembler et bouger les objets, y compris la voiture, alors il espéra de tout son être que Granger ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Qu'elle ne le fasse qu'une fois qu'ils seraient garés.

Alors qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, en face d'un feu rouge à quelques rues de l'école, la voix de Draco, comme un souffle, se fit entendre.

–Ça me rend dingue… souffla-t-il en regardant ses mains tremblantes. Ça me bouffe. Ça fait… Ça fait vraiment… mal.

Blaise ne répondit rien. Quand il avait pensé que ce lien les mènerait à leur perte, il ne pensait pas qu'il se développerait à cette vitesse, et avec autant d'intensité. Draco avait si mal sur un plan psychique que cela semblait se répercuter sur un plan physique. Il avait toujours aimé Granger. Il l'avait toujours aimé _fort_. Ce qu'il avait développé envers elle avait toujours été intense, mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était infiniment démesuré, et Blaise avait bien du mal à supporter le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils s'étaient dirigées à grands pas vers la bibliothèque, le dernier endroit où Draco l'avait localisée, mais quand ils sentirent à nouveau la peur de Granger ainsi que sa surprise, ils se figèrent tous les deux. Ils se figèrent, mais surtout, Draco disparut purement et simplement à peine une seconde après cette halte.

Blaise tourna sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises, tout bonnement ébahi de ne plus voir Draco à ses côtés, lui qui, une seconde plus tôt, se morfondait à à peine un mètre de lui. Mais à la peur et la surprise de Granger s'ajoutèrent la colère et le soulagement de Draco, alors Blaise comprit que son meilleur ami était arrivé à bon port.

 _Ce petit enfoiré pouvait se téléporter._

Blaise se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers l'endroit dans lequel il savait qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Le bureau du directeur.

Il s'était attendu à voir beaucoup de monde, et parmi les hypothèses les plus probables à ses yeux, celle que la pièce soit remplie d'agents du gouvernement était sans aucun doute celle qu'il pensait la plus vraie. Parce que… eh bien… dans les films, c'était toujours le cas. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir, c'était…

–Sirius Black ?!

Alors oui, il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait Dumby, aussi, et puis un type qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Potter pour ne pas être son père. D'ailleurs, Potter était là, aussi. Et une infinité de roux. Enfin quatre, mais qui peut se vanter d'avoir vu quatre roux dans la même pièce au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Le fait que Draco et Hermione aient été complètement choqués pour une raison à laquelle il n'avait pas eu la chance d'assister, et celui qu'ils semblaient maintenant dans un brouillard similaire à celui dans lequel ils avaient été plongés la nuit dernière ne le dérangea pas quand il prit un stylo et une feuille sur le bureau du directeur.

–Je peux avoir un autographe ? demanda-t-il à Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

À côté du rocker, le père de Potter le regardait l'air de lui demander s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire, mais Sirius, lui, eut l'air sincèrement heureux de le faire.

–Blaise, c'est ça ?

Le concerné acquiesça, et Black signa la feuille de papier après y avoir laissé un petit mot sous l'œil blasé de toute l'assistance.

–C'est quoi ta chanson préférée ?

Blaise n'eut pas à réfléchir pour répondre,

– _Sweet Juice_ , même si j'en comprends pas la signification.

–Moi non plus, répondit Sirius. J'étais défoncé quand je l'ai écrite. Je crois que j'avais soif, et que j'avais envie de jus d'orange, mais c'est pas comme si j'allais leur dire qu'elle parle de jus d'orange. Ils sont tous là à donner des significations compliquées à cette chanson... Que je veux m'abreuver de liberté, ou des trucs du genre... Je peux pas leur dire, tu vois ?

Blaise acquiesça.

–Une fois, j'ai fait une expo. Dedans, y avait un tableau d'une meuf à poil. Mais l'expo venait juste de commencer, et on avait accumulé beaucoup de retard, alors les plaques avec les titres des œuvres étaient pas encore fixées. Du coup les gens s'amusaient à trouver des noms aux tableaux. Ils trouvaient des trucs bizarres, genre " _Nudité ingénue_ " ou " _Le secret du monde_ ", alors du coup j'ai foutu la plaque " _Meuf à poil_ " à la poubelle…

Sirius offrit à Blaise un sourire débordant de compassion, alors qu'Albus Dumbledore se raclait bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

–Oh, pardon… souffla Blaise. Juste pour clarifier, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, vous allez pas nous livrer à une organisation pour qu'ils fassent des expériences inhumaines sur nous ?

–Non, cependant, il se peut que je vous séquestre en retenue si vous ne vous asseyez pas tout de suite.

Blaise fit la moue.

–Je savais que vous étiez une ordure.

Albus sembla s'amuser de cette remarque, mais Molly Weasley, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

–Mais enfin, ça va pas de parler comme ça !

Le directeur secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'entrer en conflit avec Blaise Zabini pouvait être incroyablement épuisant. Ce dernier se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire charmeur en guise de réponse.

Il y avait, en face du bureau, trois chaises. Sur la chaise de gauche, Granger regardait le sol d'un air absent. À sa droite, les yeux tout aussi vides de Draco étaient tout de même posés sur James Potter. Entre eux, leurs mains se touchaient. Se rappelant que ces deux-là étaient à nouveau plongés dans un brouillard épais, Blaise se plaça à droite de Draco, tira brusquement sa chaise, et vint placer celle qui se trouvait à sa droite entre Granger et Malfoy, avant de s'y asseoir.

–Bon… prononça Zabini une fois assis. C'est quoi le topo ? Araignée radioactive ? Expérience qui a mal tourné ? Naissance sur une planète lointaine ?

–Nous avons d'abord une question, Monsieur Zabini, dit Albus.

La voix de Sirius, appuyé contre un des murs de la pièce, à gauche de Blaise, s'éleva.

–Vous avez tous eu mal à la tête, en vous réveillant, hier. Combien de temps la crise a-t-elle duré ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

–Je sais pas vraiment…

–Vingt, trente minutes ? Une heure ? Deux ?

Zabini écarquilla les yeux.

–Non, beaucoup moins. Je sais pas, peut-être cinq minutes, ou moins, enfin dans ces eaux-là, quoi…

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la pièce, et Blaise constata que tout le monde semblait y être aux aguets. Le seul esprit dont il ne pouvait rien tirer, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, était celui de Sirius Black. Il n'y avait tout bonnement aucun accès.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, un petit sourire fier étira les lèvres de Black.

Albus Dumbledore fit glisser un petit cahier et un crayon vers Blaise.

–Dans le contexte actuel, Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger seront bien incapables de faire attention à ce que je vais vous expliquer. Je vous donne donc la responsabilité de noter tout ce que vous considérez comme indispensable. Bien sûr, nous prendrons le soin de tout leur expliquer une fois les conditions réunies pour, mais comprenez bien que votre apparition a quelque peu… rempli nos plannings...

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

–" _Nous_ "... Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

–Nous y venons. Vous êtes bien entendu familier avec l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Eh bien les premières informations que nous avons sur ce qui est en train de vous arriver remontent à l'arrivée du _Mayflower_ en Amérique.

Blaise Zabini observa Albus comme s'il était devenu fou.

–On parle de quatre siècles d'histoire, là…

–Et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'en réalité, cette histoire se compte en millénaires, mais au vu de la tradition de transmission orale des Indiens, il nous est impossible de remonter avant ces quatre siècles.

Albus fit un geste du menton en direction du crayon qu'il avait prêté à Blaise, pour l'inciter à prendre des notes. Le concerné soupira, mais finit par s'en saisir, ouvrit le cahier, et commença à écouter avec attention ce que lui disait le directeur.

–En 1620, le _Mayflower_ a débarqué dans le Massachusetts. Parmi la centaine de passagers sur le bateau, il y avait un irlandais qui portait le nom de Samuel Weasley.

–Il était roux ? demanda Blaise.

–Eh bien les écrits de l'époque témoignent d'une chevelure de feu, oui…

–Ils sont tenaces, vos gènes, les gars… dit Blaise à l'intention des Weasley présents dans la pièce, et la fierté fut plus que lisible sur le visage d'Arthur Weasley.

–Samuel Weasley a choisi de suivre Christopher Jones dans un groupe d'exploration de trente-quatre personnes au total. Ils ont alors fait la rencontre des Wampanoags. La tribu des Nausets, pour être plus exact. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, et une grosse partie du groupe d'exploration a fait demi-tour. Mais Samuel Weasley, et deux des amis qu'il s'était fait dans le groupe choisirent de rester. Arnold Macmillan et Thomas Rosier.

–Attendez… Rosier ?

–Eh bien vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur Malfoy est un descendant direct d'un des pères fondateurs… Au même titre que les Potter ou encore les Black...

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été difficile pour lui d'en comprendre la portée. Lui ne saurait jamais vraiment d'où il venait. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu d'Italie dans son sang, mais pour ce qui était du reste, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était le descendant d'un esclave qu'on avait arraché à l'Afrique. Il ne savait même pas de quel pays exactement...

–Ils étaient tous les trois fascinés par ce peuple qui vivait selon des codes qui semblaient si opposés aux leurs, et pourtant si ressemblants, reprit le directeur. Ils s'imprégnèrent de leur philosophie, de leur savoir, de leurs valeurs. Quand vint le temps d'aborder la religion, ils furent tous les trois surpris de constater que les Nausets ne vénéraient pas les dieux païens dont ils avaient si souvent entendu parler. Ils vénéraient trois concepts dont l'existence ne pouvaient être remis en cause. Le temps, l'espace, et l'esprit. Cela résonne en vous, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Zabini ?

Il était difficile de ne pas faire un parallèle avec les capacités dont ils s'étaient montrés capables, c'était un fait, mais quand Blaise répondit, ce fut pour changer de sujet.

–Les questions de l'esprit et de la conscience, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été théorisée, à l'époque. Descartes n'avait encore rien écrit… Ils auraient dû voir ça comme un concept païen…

– _Cogito ergo sum._ Je pense donc je suis. Vous êtes doué en philosophie, Monsieur Zabini, c'est indéniable. Mais voyez-vous, parce qu'un homme est le premier à produire une théorie écrite sur un concept ne veut pas dire que personne ne l'a compris avant lui, de la même façon que n'importe qui avant Newton aurait pu voir une pomme tomber, et comprendre qu'il y avait derrière toute une théorie à développer. L'idée même que nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien sinon que nous sommes des choses qui pensent était à la portée de beaucoup, le tout était de se poser la question. Les Nausets se sont posés cette question et en sont venus à la même conclusion que Descartes, mais ils n'ont pas creusé dans la même direction. Je pense donc je suis. Pour eux, le fait de penser était non seulement une preuve de notre existence, il était aussi un moyen d'en prendre conscience. Ce que célébraient vraiment les Nausets à travers l'esprit, l'espace et le temps, c'est l'existence. Nous n'avons conscience de l'existence que parce que nous avons l'esprit. L'existence est évolution plutôt que stagnation parce que le temps la modèle. Et si nous pouvons prétendre exister, c'est parce qu'il y a un espace, un lieu physique pour nous accueillir, et qui peut évoluer avec nous. Samuel et Arnold étaient des repris de justice, et n'étaient pas vraiment religieux, et si Thomas l'avait été plusieurs années auparavant, les morts de ses trois enfants et de sa femme avaient fait de lui un nihiliste athée. La question de croyances païennes ne les dérangèrent jamais. Il n'en est fait aucune mention dans le journal de Macmillan.

Albus attendit que Blaise finisse d'écrire sa phrase avant de continuer son récit.

–Durant leur très long séjour parmi les Nausets, ils ont eu le temps d'apprendre la langue, de se faire des amis, de faire partie de la tribu. Samuel, en particulier, est tombé amoureux d'une jeune Nauset. Elle s'appelait Nokomis, fille de la Lune. Samuel décida d'aller lui avouer son amour un jour qu'elle était partie chasser avec son frère. Il lui arrivait souvent d'aller chasser avec eux, alors il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le secteur. Seulement, quand il les trouva, ce fut morts noyés dans une source qui émettait une lumière violette. La suite, je n'en doute pas, vous la connaissez…

–La source l'a attrapé ?

–Absolument, répondit Albus. Mais quand il se réveilla, ce fut acclamé par toute la tribu. _Waka oipaksa_. Angle sacré. C'est ce qu'ils répétaient. Bien sûr, Samuel et ses amis étaient confus, mais la tribu avait bien connaissance de ce phénomène. Le même que vous êtes en train de vivre en ce moment… Quelques années plus tard, Nokomis mourrait dans des circonstances floues, et la triade avec elle, puisque quand un angle meurt, les capacités des autres meurent petit à petit. Samuel et ses amis quittèrent la tribu, et s'installèrent dans ce qui allait devenir Boston. Samuel eut quatre fils avec une femme rencontrée là-bas, même s'il ne se remit jamais vraiment de la mort de Nokomis. Quand quinze ans plus tard, son fils montra des capacités surnaturelles similaires à celle que le frère de Nokomis était capable de montrer, les mêmes que les vôtres, Monsieur Zabini, Samuel prit peur. Il savait que la société dans laquelle il vivait était bien différente de celle des Nausets. Là où les Nausets célébraient les angles sacrés, il y avait des chances pour la sienne les voit comme des monstres et s'applique à les chasser. Il jura donc sur sa vie que s'il n'y avait qu'une seule entreprise à laquelle il devait se vouer, c'était de protéger son fils et ses amis, ainsi que les triades qui suivraient. Il enseigna à tous ses fils l'art du combat, de la chasse et du pistage que lui avaient enseignés les Nausets, et chacun de ses fils fit de même à son tour, et ainsi de suite. Arthur est un de ces descendants, et respecte la volonté de son ancêtre en inculquant à ses enfants tout ce que son père et son père avant lui se sont transmis.

–Weasley sait chasser ?! s'écria Blaise, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait entendu depuis le début de cette conversation.

–T'as pas des questions plus importantes à poser ? marmonna un Ronald Weasley morose.

–Une très bonne remarque de Monsieur Weasley… sourit Albus.

Blaise ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de poser sa question.

–Si chaque trio était choisi de façon complètement hasardeuse, ils pourraient apparaître dans le monde entier. Mais c'est arrivé assez de fois chez les Indiens pour qu'ils soient habitués, et même si j'ai pas l'historique, j'ai l'impression que dans l'ensemble, ça reste sur la côte nord est des États-Unis. Alors, est-ce que c'est une question de lieu, ou c'est génétique ?

–C'est une question de gènes, en effet. Dans chaque triade, il y a toujours un angle ayant des liens de parenté avec un des angles de la triade précédente. Dans votre cas, il s'agit de Monsieur Malfoy, petit cousin de Monsieur Black ici présent.

Blaise tourna brusquement la tête vers Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. L'autre eut un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

–J'ai les mêmes capacités que toi. James, commença-t-il en point le père de Potter du doigt, a celles de Draco. Et Lily avait celles d'Hermione.

–Lily ?

–Lily Potter. Evans de son nom de jeune fille. Elle est morte à peine un an après la naissance d'Harry, un peu plus de quatre après la plongée.

À côté de lui, James avait la tête baissée, mais Potter, lui, restait impassible.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Blaise, Sirius reprit.

–La plongée, c'est la noyade. Ce qui précède le moment où vous obtenez vos pouvoirs, et où des liens se créent entre vous.

–En parlant de liens, le coupa Albus, nous avons un problème…

–Comment ça ? demanda Blaise.

–Si Sirius vous a demandé combien de temps a duré la crise, c'est pour une raison. Plus la crise est courte, plus les capacités de l'angle de l'esprit, _vous_ , sont développées. C'est une bonne chose bien sûr, mais plus ces capacités sont développées, plus le lien entre l'angle de l'espace et celui du temps sont forts. Et en revanche, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une bonne chose, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué…

Blaise comprenait maintenant pourquoi Weasley avait une telle tête d'enterrement. Quelque chose qui le dépassait était en train d'arriver entre Draco et Granger, et il ne pouvait probablement rien y faire.

–Voyez vous, dans l'historique que nous avons des triades, deux d'entre elles ont connus des crises inférieures à quinze minutes. Pour les deux, l'histoire a été courte et tragique. Des affaires de cannibalisme mutuel. Nous ne savons pas réellement pourquoi l'espace et le temps ont lien particulier qui n'inclut pas l'esprit, mais nous avons développé quelques hypothèses. L'une d'entre elle dit que l'espace et le temps en tant que concepts ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre. L'espace sans le temps est figé, il ne connaît aucune évolution, il est contraint à rester immobilisé. Le temps sans l'espace n'a pas d'impact. Il n'est à l'origine de rien, il est inutile. Ils ont une influence absolument indispensable l'un sur l'autre. Voilà pourquoi l'on parle si souvent d'espace-temps en mathématiques. Parce qu'elles sont deux notions inséparables s'influençant l'une l'autre. Il est possible que le lien qui naît chez ces deux angles soit une manifestation de la tendance de ces deux concepts à vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre, les menant parfois à des extrêmes. C'est donc à l'esprit de les séparer, puisqu'en l'occurrence, il est la seule entité sur Terre à avoir conscience de leurs individualités.

–Et comment je suis censé faire ça ?

–Ce lien, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble, pour toi ? demanda Sirius. T'en as une image mentale, non ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, puis répondit après quelques secondes.

–Une sorte de longue sangsue avec une tête à chaque extrémité.

Il remarqua la grimace sur le visage de Ginny Weasley, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

–Tu peux pas couper ce lien, répondit Sirius. Déjà parce que c'est impossible, mais on a aussi de bonne raison de croire que si c'était possible, ça mettrait fin à la triade. Les liens sont mis en place en même temps que les pouvoirs, les chances pour qu'ils soient indispensables à leur bon fonctionnement sont très grandes. Par contre, tu peux le ligaturer. Mais si ces deux-là sont ici encore vivants, c'est que tu l'as déjà fait, pas vrai ?

Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment fait ? Tout arrivait si vite qu'il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il ne faisait pas, ce qu'il était capable ou pas de faire.

–Refais-le comme tu l'as fait la première fois, dit Sirius.

Alors Blaise essaya de se rappeler la nuit dernière. Le flou dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, et cette sangsue qui grossissait, et grossissait encore à vue d'œil. Elle l'écœurait. Il se concentra sur la sangsue à cet instant, et constata que cette fois, elle ne grossissait pas. Sûrement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en contact l'un avec l'autre. Et comme la veille, il tenta de l'arracher. Et comme la veille, il n'y arriva pas, alors il la serra de toutes ses forces dans sa main, au point de l'écraser de l'intérieur.

À côté de lui, il sentit le mouvement de sursaut de Granger, et la tête de Draco se relever brusquement. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, du caractère capital de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il ne leur restait de ce qui avait été dit qu'un flou inarticulé qu'ils étaient incapables de chasser.

–Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy... Bon retour parmi nous, Miss Granger, les salua Albus, alors que Molly s'était approchée d'Hermione, une main sur son épaule, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Draco, lui, fixait James Potter avec insistance. Blaise regarda son ami avec curiosité, et c'est James lui-même qui expliqua.

–Il a fallu le calmer quand il est arrivé ici et remettre en place tout ce qu'il avait cassé.

C'était donc ce qu'il avait loupé, et qui avait provoqué le choc de Draco et Granger. Force était de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace dans cette pièce du passage d'un Draco énervé.

James Potter fit un geste de la main, et le cahier dans lequel Blaise avait écrit se détripla.

–Tout ce qui a été dit est consigné ici, dit-il à l'intention de Draco et Hermione en pointant du doigt la pile de cahiers.

Hermione s'en saisit immédiatement, et Blaise pouvait sentir avec quelle avidité elle désirait obtenir des réponses. Draco, lui, respirait la méfiance.

–Je t'apprendrai en temps et en heure comment ligaturer ce lien de façon durable, reprit Sirius, mais pour le moment, il va falloir que tu fasses ça régulièrement pour que ça dérape pas…

Blaise acquiesça.

–Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, il vaudrait mieux que vous coupiez tout contact l'un avec l'autre pendant quelques jours.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, Hermione toujours plongée dans sa lecture, et Draco scannant la pièce d'un regard perçant. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient dangereux l'un pour l'autre, dans l'état actuel des choses.

–Monsieur Zabini, ça vous laissera le temps de vous habituer à gérer ce lien sans que les loupés aient de grosses conséquences…

–Euh… commença Blaise. Enfin je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. S'il y a une grande distance, ça me laisse le temps de régler le problème avant qu'ils se rejoignent. Ça marcherait sûrement si Draco était pas capable de se téléporter…

Toute la pièce sembla choquée d'entendre ça.

–Pardon ? fit James Potter.

–Bah… tout à l'heure il s'est téléporté, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé si longtemps après lui… Tu t'es téléporté, hein ?

Draco acquiesça.

–Mais t'es arrivé par la porte, rétorqua James.

–Quel genre de couillon se téléporte directement là où tout le monde l'attend ? cracha Draco.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

–T'es juste jaloux parce qu'il t'a fallu six mois pour réussir à faire ça…

James mit un coup de coude à Sirius.

–N'importe qu…

–Excusez-moi, le coupa Hermione. Il est noté qu'il doit y avoir un lien de parenté entre un des angles de deux triades qui se suivent, mais est-ce qu'il y a une logique pour les autres angles ?

–Plus maintenant, répondit Albus. Jusque-là, nous pensions qu'il y avait un lien entre l'espace et le temps. Des amis, des frères, des amants. Mais votre triade nous prouve que ce n'est pas ça. L'esprit est toujours un ami de l'un ou de l'autre, souvent capable de compromis et d'agir comme un intermédiaire en cas de problème. Mais pour ce qui est du dernier angle, à présent, ce qu'il nous reste, c'est le fait de se trouver près de la source au mauvais moment…

Bien sûr, Blaise et le concerné étaient bien au fait qu'il y avait quelque chose du côté de Draco…

–Je suppose que dans votre ancienne vision de l'espace et du temps, le lien devait être réciproque ? demanda Blaise.

–Pas nécessairement, répondit Albus, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette question – là où les autres ne le feignaient pas. Mais n'épiloguons pas sur une hypothèse obsolète. D'autres questions Miss Granger ?

–La plus importante de toute, je suppose… Quelle est l'étendue de ce dont on est capable ? Est-ce qu'il y a une liste, un manuel, quelque chose pour comprendre, où est-ce qu'on est livrés à nous-mêmes ?

–Vous faites bien de poser la question. Dès demain, vous resterez tous les jours deux heures après les cours, ainsi que les après-midis du samedi et du dimanche à Poudlard, pour vous entraîner. Les Weasley vous apprendront l'art de la survie en milieu hostile, ainsi que celui du combat à mains nues, mais aussi armés d'armes blanches et d'armes légères. Après plusieurs mois, ils vous apprendront également le maniement des armes lourdes. James Potter, Sirius Black ainsi que moi-même vous apprendrons à maîtriser vos capacités.

–Vous ? répondirent Blaise et Draco au même moment, avant que Blaise ne reprenne seul. Attendez, me dites pas que…

–Si, j'ai moi aussi été un angle d'une ancienne triade. L'angle du temps, pour être plus exact, dit-il en offrant un sourire à Hermione. Cet entraînement est absolument nécessaire. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, il y a des gens en ce monde à qui votre existence ne plaît pas… Plusieurs agences privées chassent les triades depuis des siècles, et certaines agences gouvernementales aussi, la plus dangereuse étant la CIA.

Entendre le nom de la célèbre agence de renseignement créa un déclic dans le cerveau d'Hermione.

–La base militaire Fort George. G Meade, prononça-t-elle, et elle vit de l'agitation sur les traits de James Potter, alors que Sirius Black explosait de rire.

–Ce con a fait disparaître un bout de bâtiment ! Avec les gens dedans ! Du coup il a dû tous les retéléporter pour pas qu'ils crèvent dans le néant…

–J'ai pas fait exprès ! s'exclama James, l'air piqué au vif.

–Comment on fait disparaître un bâtiment sans faire exprès ? demanda une Hermione dubitative.

Il la regarda avec l'air blasé de celui qui ne l'envoyait pas chier pour la seule raison qu'elle est la meilleure amie de son fils.

–J'ai éternué, lâcha-t-il.

Le fou rire de Sirius redoubla.

–Vous auriez vu sa gueule quand il a vu ce qu'il a fait. Et Lily qui hurlait derrière ! Elle voulait t'étriper !

–Moi aussi je voulais m'étriper, marmonna James.

–Eh bah moi je t'aurais épousé sur le champ si j'avais pu ! C'était grandiose. Mais le mieux, c'était quand même la gueule des agents…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, un sourire apparut sur le visage de James Potter.

–Mets-toi à leur place… Un type fait disparaître un bout de bâtiment en éternuant, de quoi il est capable quand il fait les choses volontairement…

–Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? les coupa Hermione.

Sirius fit un mouvement de la main l'air de dire que ce n'était rien de grave.

–Jamesie s'est fait enlever par la CIA, et ils l'ont planqué dans le labo de la NSA, du coup on est allés le récupérer. J'ai dû effacer les souvenirs de plusieurs milliers de personnes, mais putain… Juste pour l'éternuement, ça en valait la peine…

–Il y a une journaliste… commença Hermione, mais les mines sombres qu'arborèrent soudain James et Sirius l'intimèrent de s'arrêter.

–On a tout fait pour qu'elle publie par l'article, lâcha James.

–Mais elle l'a publié, et ils l'ont tué dans la foulée, compléta Sirius.

Il y eut un long silence qu'Albus Dumbledore se décida à couper de lui-même.

–Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

–Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la téléportation ? demanda Blaise.

–Ligature toutes les heures, répondit Sirius. Plus souvent tu le feras, plus sûr ça sera.

Blaise acquiesça, et Albus reprit.

–Il vous faut le temps de digérer les informations, je suppose, mais si d'autres questions vous viennent en tête, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, où à contacter les gens présents dans cette pièce. Arthur ?

Arthur Weasley s'approcha de la triade, et leur donna à tous la liste des contacts des gens de confiance.

–N'hésitez surtout pas à nous contacter en cas de problème, à n'importe quelle heure, dit-il avec un sourire amical.

–Oh, commença le professeur Dumbledore en se souvenant de quelque chose d'important. Et il va de soi qu'il faut que vous gardiez vos pouvoirs secrets, et ce, de tout le monde. Même la famille. Surtout la famille.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en lançant un regard appuyé à Draco, et cela n'avait échappé à aucun membre de la triade.

–Bien… dit Albus en observant sa montre. Dépêchez-vous, il est presque onze heures, vous allez être en retard en cours…

Tous les élèves commencèrent à quitter la pièce, et les protestations de Blaise n'y changèrent rien.

* * *

James Potter lança un regard accusateur à Albus Dumbledore alors que la triade ainsi que Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley venaient de s'en aller. Sirius, après un moment d'agitation, avait couru vers la porte à leur suite, sans doute pour parler à l'un d'entre eux. Mais James, Molly et Arthur, eux, avaient un goût amer en bouche maintenant que cet entretien était terminé, et c'est James qui décida de l'extérioriser.

–Quand vous avez dit qu'on allait tout leur dire, je dois dire que j'ai eu la naïveté de penser qu'on allait _vraiment_ tout leur raconter.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes avant qu'Albus ne réponde.

–Chaque chose en son temps, James… Chaque chose en son temps…

* * *

–Draco...

Draco se retourna vers Sirius, le regard empli de dédain. Il n'y avait rien chez cet homme à qui le monde le comparait qui relevait l'estime qu'il avait de lui. Parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, et leurs comportements « sulfureux » ne faisaient en aucun cas d'eux des gens qui se ressemblaient.

Mais la ressemblance physique, elle, était bel et bien là. Comme si l'ensemble du visage de Draco avait été copié sur celui de Sirius. Des visages fins, dotés de traits doux quand l'un ou l'autre laissait le plaisir au monde de les voir sourire, qui se durcissaient le reste du temps. Deux yeux gris qui vous transperçaient et vous mettaient à nu, entre lesquels un nez, fin, droit, parfait. Les années qui les séparaient avaient bien sûr marqué le visage de Sirius, mais la ressemblance était frappante. Il avait tout pris à la famille Black et n'avait gardé des Malfoy que les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et les yeux qui, quand la tempête mourrait, laissaient voir le bleu d'un ciel ensoleillé.

Pour Sirius, voir Draco en face de lui, et la colère dans ses yeux, était comme une réminiscence d'un passé lointain. Comme s'il avait sous les yeux une version vingt ans plus jeune de lui qui lui lançait le regard qu'il avait lancé à son père la toute dernière fois qu'il avait accepté de le voir.

Mais Sirius n'était pas l'homme qui lui servait de père, et il refusait de ne plus laisser planer dans ce couloir qu'un silence faisant office d'adieu. Il refusait de le laisser partir, et de le laisser se perdre. Alors il fit ce que son père n'avait pas eut le courage de faire vingt ans plus tôt. Il chassa la honte, et, paradoxalement, la fierté, et décida qu'il serait là pour ce garçon. Pour ce gosse, ce gamin, qu'il le veuille ou non. Qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire qui viendrait briser sa détermination. Il fit ce que son père n'avait pas fait, et lui tendit la main.

–Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, pas vrai ?

* * *

Adrian Pucey était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'idée que se faisait le reste de l'école du serpentard par excellence. Intelligent, manipulateur et sournois. Bien sûr, pour tout le monde, l'archétype du serpentard résidait en la personne de Draco Malfoy, mais à la vérité, même lui se méfiait d'Adrian Pucey. Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas amis, mais lui confier ses secrets ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées.

Adrian Pucey avait une vie banale. Des parents aimants qui même après vingt ans de mariage semblaient encore s'aimer passionnément, un petit frère diagnostiqué Asperger, bien qu'il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment, quelque part entre la classe moyenne et la classe aisée. Il n'avait pas toujours eu ce qu'il voulait avoir, mais il avait toujours eu ce dont il avait besoin. Mais Adrian Pucey aimait le pouvoir, et rares étaient ceux qui l'atteignaient honnêtement.

Il savait plaire, mais pas de façon ordinaire. Adrian savait lire les gens, savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils attendaient, ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ainsi, lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, quand tous les serpentards s'étaient mis à lécher les bottes de Draco Malfoy pour avoir ses faveurs, la première chose qu'Adrian lui avait dit était : _'Je me demande combien ton père a dû payer cette école pour que tu puisses y entrer...'_ Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que le défi était le meilleur moyen de capter l'intérêt de Draco Malfoy. Plus de six ans plus tard, cela pouvait encore se vérifier dans la dynamique générale de son duo avec Zabini, dans la façon dont il connaissait plus de noms parmi les gryffondors que parmi les serpentards, dans la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de son amour pour Hermione Granger.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à s'approcher des autres grands noms des serpentards de sa promotion. Il avait eu Nott par la flatterie, et il était même devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, allant jusqu'à former un groupe avec lui. Aussi intelligent soit-il, il ne savait pas alors à quel point cette association allait impacter sa vie. Zabini avait été un peu plus compliqué, en cela qu'il avait l'air d'être le genre de personne pouvant se laisser amadouer par quelques flatteries, mais en réalité, sa faiblesse était le talent. Blaise Zabini, malgré sa façade très arrogante et narcissique, était quelqu'un de très admiratif dès lors que l'on exhibait un talent sans faille dans un domaine. Le fait qu'Adrian soit capable de rivaliser avec Draco au piano l'avait émerveillé, et Malfoy y avait vu une forme de défi. D'une pierre deux coups. Et puis il y avait Pansy. Adrian ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec elle, parce que pour l'approcher, il fallait faire preuve de ce dont il était incapable : la sincérité. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de la duper, mais comme Malfoy et Zabini, Parkinson avait toujours été entourée de charognards, et elle remarquait facilement le plus élaboré des masques. Elle n'était pas hostile envers lui, sans doute parce que Malfoy, Zabini, et surtout Nott étaient ses amis, même si quand ils parlaient, elle le regardait toujours l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Mais il faisait déjà partie du noyau central des serpentards, alors que Parkinson et lui ne soient pas vraiment proches n'était pas un réel problème.

Il y avait une autre personne. C'était quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, sans doute parce qu'il était asocial et restait toujours à l'écart. C'était étrange venant de quelqu'un qui avait été inscrit dans le cursus théâtre de Poudlard. Il s'appelait Scott Maldonado, et Adrian, après avoir développé une obsession pour cette personne sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, avait fini par apprendre qu'il était le petit frère du rappeur homonyme. Tout à coup, le fait que ce gamin, à qui la richesse n'allait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la porter sur lui, ait l'air d'en vouloir au monde entier, faisait un peu plus sens. Après tout, les textes de son frère regorgeaient des mille et unes horreurs qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécus avant que l'aîné ne devienne célèbre.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser à lui après ces révélations. Après tout, il ne faisait pas partie des serpentards influents. En fait, il avait l'air de mépriser cette école tout entière. Et pourtant... Jamais son obsession pour lui ne disparut. Il l'avait approché, avait tenté de l'apprivoiser, assez pour ne pas se faire mordre. C'était peine perdue. C'est ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre après des mois d'échec. Et quand il se demanda, le soir après la droite que Maldonado avait fini par lui mettre, pourquoi il s'acharnait, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser que c'était absurde, parce que tout lui semblait maintenant limpide. Les rares fois où il avait vu un semblant de sourire sur son visage et où son cœur s'était mis à battre si vite dans sa poitrine. La fois où il l'avait entendu pleurer dans les toilettes et où, pour la première fois, il eut la sensation d'être capable de compassion. Toutes ces fois où il avait vu la rage sur ses traits quand il se battait, et où il s'était senti incroyablement désolé qu'un type de son âge soit autant en colère contre le monde. Il l'aimait. Sinon, il ne passerait pas son temps à le suivre, à lui demander ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne passerait pas son temps à lui raconter toutes les blagues possibles et imaginables juste pour pouvoir être celui qui le ferait sourire. Il ne passerait pas son temps à l'observer, lui, la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais compris.

Bien sûr, il trouva cela méprisable. Il _se_ trouva méprisable. Il n'était pas à Poudlard pour aimer un type sur lequel le monde avait chié depuis sa naissance. Il n'était pas là pour réparer qui que ce soit, bien au contraire, il avait même en tête de détruire une ou deux personnes sur son chemin, alors pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de faire dans la charité ? Pourquoi se prendre une droite en pleine face tous les jours lui semblait être une bonne idée si cela lui permettait d'être à ses côtés ?

Il s'était attendu à se faire rouer de coups quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, pendant quelques secondes, toute la haine, toute la tristesse avaient disparues, et il n'avait lu sur son visage que de la surprise. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réciproque, il n'était pas stupide, mais bizarrement, Maldonado arrêta de se montrer hostile, et accepta sa présence à ses côtés. Il accepta d'être présenté au noyau central, bourré d'individus qu'il méprisait jusque-là. Ils devinrent amis, et alors Pucey avait fini par comprendre ce soudain retournement de situation. Si Malfoy voulait du défi, Nott de la flatterie, Zabini du talent, et Parkinson de la sincérité, alors tout ce que demandait Maldonado, c'était de l'amour.

Pas un amour réciproque. Maldonado se fichait bien d'aimer qui que ce soit, il aimait juste le fait de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait inconditionnellement. Il était sorti avec bon nombre de filles. Après tout, il était devenu le batteur de ce qui allait devenir le groupe le plus populaire de la décennie. Mais après un temps, sans doute par peur de perdre l'attention d'Adrian Pucey, il cessa de combler ses désirs adolescents avec elles. Il n'y eut aucune tendresse la première fois qu'ils couchèrent ensemble. Il n'y en eut pas plus les centaines de fois qui suivirent. Ils se donnaient mutuellement ce qu'ils étaient capables de se donner. Adrian passait au-dessus du désir brutal de Scott parce qu'il l'aimait si fort que le prix à payer lui semblait bien dérisoire. Scott passait au-dessus de sa conviction d'être hétérosexuel pour rester le centre de l'attention d'Adrian.

Un jour, Draco étaient tombé sur eux au plus mauvais moment possible. Adrian aurait sans doute ri de le voir, pour la première fois, devenir rouge d'embarras, s'il n'avait pas eu lui-même envie de mourir à l'idée qu'il les ait surpris. Ils avaient ignoré le sujet pendant des semaines, mais lors d'une soirée alcoolisée, Draco lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que leur histoire se termine bien. Qu'elle les pourrissait tous les deux, et qu'il était impossible qu'ils en ressortent indemnes, parce qu'ils étaient les pires choix qu'ils puissent faire. Qu'ils étaient toxiques l'un pour l'autre. Adrian lui avait répondu que son histoire, au moins, avait commencé. Pas comme celle qu'il rêvait d'avoir avec Granger et qui n'existerait jamais. C'était stupide. Draco Malfoy pouvait avoir l'alcool incroyablement mauvais. Adrian ne se rappelait plus combien de droites Draco lui avait mis avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, mais il savait que ce nombre était bien inférieur au nombre de droites qu'il avait continué de lui mettre après sa perte de conscience. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, les traces sur son visage étaient parties depuis très longtemps. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés, eux, ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté.

Parce qu'il avait raison.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il marchait maintenant droit devant lui, dos à la personne qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer pendant plus de six ans, ignorant ses cris, ses insultes et ses menaces. Ignorant le trou béant qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. Adrian venait de mettre fin au semblant d'histoire qu'ils avaient partagée.

* * *

–Ça va pas ? demanda Lisa en croisant Scott dans un couloir.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient de nombreux amis en commun, et à leurs actifs, de nombreuses soirées passées au même endroit, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Sûrement parce que tout le monde, eux compris, savaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop colériques pour que ça ne tourne pas au vinaigre. Des pulsions de colère fulgurantes qui ne devaient en aucun cas s'entrechoquer.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, alors Scott aurait dû se contenter de répondre que oui, ça allait. Il aurait pu aussi lui jeter un regard noir pour qu'elle comprenne bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais il resta là pendant une dizaine de secondes à la contempler, se surprenant lui-même au moment où il avouait,

–Je viens de me faire jeter.

Lisa fut surprise d'entendre qu'il avait eu quelqu'un. Les nouvelles allaient vite dans cette école, et réussir à garder une relation secrète, même involontairement, relevait du miracle. Elle se sentit peinée en voyant la tristesse sur son visage et ne put se résoudre à passer son chemin. Alors elle sortit la monnaie abandonnée dans une des poches de son blazer, et offrit un petit sourire à son vis-à-vis.

–Café ?

* * *

Théodore posa sa guitare à côté de lui quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer, le visage souriant de son agent au-dessus de son nom – Oliver Wood, s'affichant sur son écran.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en décrochant.

Wood appelait rarement pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, alors Théodore ne tenait pas particulièrement à respecter les convenances.

–Tu fais la une de _People_.

–Et ?

–Je cite : « _Théodore Nott : En couple avec Pansy Parkinson ?_ »

Un long silence répondit à Oliver Wood, qu'il comprit néanmoins être le temps que prenait Théodore pour avoir accès à la une de _People_ depuis son portable. Derrière le titre écrit en grandes lettres, une photo sortie de son contexte de Théodore tenant la main de Pansy venait appuyer le mensonge du tabloïd. Il s'agissait d'une photo prise chez les Chang, alors que Théo raccompagnait une Pansy particulièrement éméchée jusqu'à son taxi.

Le fait d'être associé à Pansy ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie, et même dans le cercle privé, leur relation avait toujours paru étrange et ambiguë, du moins à leurs amis. A eux aussi, par moments. Le souci était plutôt qu'être supposément en couple nuisait à son image publique de jeune homme rebelle et insouciant. Et Pansy, de l'autre côté, risquait de recevoir des centaines de lettres de menace.

–On fait quoi ? finit-il par demander.

–Flint est en train de me harceler... Parkinson se fait déjà incendier, apparemment.

Théodore quitta la une de _People_ , se connecta sur son compte Twitter, et fut forcé de constater que ses fans pouvaient se montrer inventives et cruelles quand elles étaient en colère. La voix d'Oliver le sortit de sa lecture.

–Il va falloir inventer un truc pour vous sortir tous les deux de là...

–Genre ?

Oliver Wood soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

–Eh bien… Disons que si on apprenait par hasard que tu ne faisais que raccompagner la petite-amie d'un de tes plus proches amis à son taxi… Étant donné que tu es quelqu'un de loyal, ça pourrait marcher.

Théodore se pinça l'arête du nez. L'idée d'inventer une fausse relation amoureuse à Pansy le mettait mal à l'aise.

–On peut pas juste dire la vérité ? Que je la raccompagnais mais que…

–Dans ton cas c'est vrai, mais c'est quand même l'excuse bateau de ceux qui veulent étouffer une affaire. Les gens le savent. Ils leur faut un nouvel os à mordre pour oublier ça…

Le regard de Théodore se posa sur la photo punaisée au dessus de son bureau. On pouvait l'y voir lui, ainsi que Pansy, juste avant le gala de l'année précédente. De son pouce et de son index droits, il relevait les coins des lèvres de Parkinson pour créer un sourire factice sur son visage, entrant en contraste avec son regard noir. Mais le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, lui, était bien réel. Il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'air d'un couple. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait parfois penser que les choses seraient plus simples s'ils se contentaient de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une part de lui – égoïste, qui préférait infiniment que ces rumeurs continuent plutôt que de la voir en couverture des tabloïds avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Parce qu'elle était _sa_ Pansy.

–Qui ? demanda-t-il, la froideur de son ton n'échappant pas à son agent.

Oliver se racla la gorge, mais finit par lâcher le morceau.

–Eh bien… On pourrait faire d'une pierre de coup et faire taire les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité d'Adrian…

C'était futile et superficiel. Combien de temps allaient-ils essayer de les faire taire, ces rumeurs ? Pourquoi donc essayaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? _Les temps ont changé, mais il y a toujours des gens à la traîne_ , leur disait parfois Oliver. Mais Théodore savait bien comment tout ça se terminait. A se voir forcé de cacher qui on est, on finit bien souvent par s'auto-détruire.

Théodore raccrocha sans un mot.

Sur la porte de sa chambre, accroché depuis si longtemps qu'il passait maintenant inaperçu, un poster était imprimé de la citation d'un célèbre film : "On dit que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut engendrer un typhon à l'autre bout du monde."

* * *

–Bonjour mon ange ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as dit bonjour à Molly et Arthur comme je te l'avais demandé ?

La voix de sa mère vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles depuis la cuisine alors qu'Hermione retirait ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée. Harry Potter et son père venait tout juste de la déposer ici, lui faisant promettre de ne pas chercher à contacter Malfoy avant qu'ils ne lui autorisent le contraire. Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais à la vérité, elle avait bien trop peur de ce qui était en train de lui arriver quand il était dans les parages pour qu'elle ne fasse que penser à les défier.

–Oui maman.

Elle avait prétexté rester dormir chez les Weasley quand elle avait décidé, la veille, qu'elle resterait dormir chez Zabini. Elle aurait pu dire la vérité bien sûr, mais les questions, à son retour à la maisons, auraient été nombreuses.

Son cœur se serra quand lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas annoncé à ses parents sa rupture. Il se serra même plus maintenant qu'elle arrivait à se concentrer malgré les récents événements pour penser à quelque chose de plus terre-à-terre. Quelque chose qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle était maintenant capable de faire, avait fait partie de sa vie depuis de nombreuses années. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, et, d'un air nostalgique, embrassa la joue de sa mère pour la saluer.

–On mange des patates douces ce soir, avec du veau et des haricots.

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit sur l'une des chaise du comptoir, observant sa mère sortir une boule de pain maison du four, et dodelinant la tête sur une des chansons du groupe de Nott passant à la radio.

–Au fait ! fit la voix de Jean Granger en se retournant rapidement vers sa fille. On a reçu un avis de passage pour un colis à ton nom, ce matin. Tu as commandé quelque chose ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils en hochant négativement la tête. Elle ne commandait sur internet que très rarement, et quand elle le faisait, c'est qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de trouver à Washington. Elle observa l'avis de passage que sa mère lui avait tendu, et constata qu'aucun expéditeur n'était mentionné.

–En tout cas dépêche-toi d'aller le récupérer, le bureau de poste ferme dans une heure...

Hermione se leva sans énergie, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter pour revêtir à nouveau ses chaussures, l'avis de passage dans la main. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle, la voix de sa mère retentit à nouveau.

–T'es pas très causante aujourd'hui !

Hermione parcourut les quelques rues qui la séparaient du bureau de poste l'esprit embrumé par les deux journées qu'elle venait de vivre. Les informations étaient si denses et si incroyables qu'elle était incapable de se concentrer vraiment. Chercher à comprendre lui semblait plus que difficile : Chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait l'impression de drainer un océan avec un verre d'eau.

–Bonsoir ! fit la voix d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année assise derrière un des comptoirs du bureau de poste.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et s'approcha. Elle lui tendit son papier avant de prendre la parole.

–J'ai reçu un avis de passage ce matin. Je viens récupérer le colis.

–Oui bien sûr… J'ai besoin de votre pièce d'iden…

La femme se tut à la vue de l'avis de passage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bout de papier, puis sur Hermione, puis à nouveau sur le papier. Au moment où Hermione allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la voix d'un vieil homme se fit entendre.

–Félicia, je m'en occupe.

Il semblait avoir passé depuis des années l'âge de la retraite, et il y avait quelque chose dans ses traits qui semblait familier à Hermione.

–Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, dit-il à l'intention d'Hermione d'un ton sec.

Hermione obtempéra, bien que n'appréciant pas le ton qu'il avait pris, et le suivit jusqu'à une pièce de stockage des colis. Il s'arrêta devant le colis et se retourna vers elle.

–Vous me confirmez que vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ?

Hermione acquiesça, prête à sortir sa pièce d'identité, mais il la coupa.

–Quel âge avez-vous, Miss Granger ?

La question lui sembla étrange, et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en répondant d'une voix suspicieuse,

–Dix-sept ans.

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un air distrait, avant de poser une nouvelle question.

–Et vous n'avez pas d'homonyme ?

Quel était donc cet interrogatoire ?

–Les Hermione ne courent pas particulièrement les rues…

L'homme ignora le sarcasme évident de la réplique d'Hermione, et posa sur elle un regard dur.

–Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, il nous a été demandé de livrer ce colis à son destinataire, _et seulement à son destinataire_ , aujourd'hui, _et seulement aujourd'hui_ , ni hier, ni demain. Ce genre de requête est rare, mais ça arrive, parfois. Ce qui est très étrange dans ce cas précis, c'est que ce colis vous a été expédié à vous, Hermione Granger, sans homonyme, dix-sept ans… il y a de cela plus de vingt ans.

–Que… Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, faute de pouvoir poser une question cohérente, et un frisson s'éprenant de son être tout entier.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de stockage.

–Félicia, retournez à votre poste, dit-il d'un ton qui décidément semblait ne pouvoir qu'être sec.

–Oui Mr. Dumbledore, souffla la voix de Félicia avant que ses pas précipités ne se fassent entendre jusqu'à s'évanouir avec la distance.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom, la ressemblance lui semblant maintenant frappante, mais il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche, et pointa le colis du doigt.

–Ne faites rien d'aussi stupide, Miss Granger.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce malgré l'incompréhension qu'il avait créée dans l'esprit d'Hermione à travers sa dernière réplique. Elle chassa cela, et se pencha vers le colis, pour savoir qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux expéditeur. Quand elle lut le fameux nom, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, si fort qu'Hermione eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Une écriture fluide et fine, légèrement penchée. L'encre d'un crayon ayant eu plus de vingt ans pour quelque peu s'estomper. Mais il restait lisible, en dépit de toutes ces années, ce nom :

 _Lily Evans_.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je pars tellement loin que je dois être la seule à me comprendre, donc si c'est un peu embrouillé, dites-le moi. Je vais encore forcer, parce que je suis une forceuse, mais si vous avez la fois de me donner votre avis, même quelques mots, n'hésitez pas.

A la prochaine !


End file.
